


Who Are You Steve Rogers?

by Jeniouis



Series: Who Are You? Series [1]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: 1940's did a number on omegas, Adorable Steve Rogers, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Tony, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Howard, Good Father!Howard, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg steve, Omega Steve, Paranormal, Past Miscarriage, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex but not smut, Steve Feels, Steve has a few issues though, Sweet Tony, Triggers, Work In Progress, bite marking, bond reception, caring Tony, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 133
Words: 70,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to marry Steve; he knew that. Tony wanted no one else but he wanted the two of them to get over some milestones first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vow

**Author's Note:**

> These two seem to becoming my OTP but this is fluff. I have written enough angst to last for a while.
> 
> I know the first chapter is extremely, very, too short but I didn't think it fit with everthing else.
> 
> I really have nothing else to say other than I really hope you enjoy this story. Also I would like to thank my subscribers for following my stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters they belong to Marvel.

Tony loved Steve very much and he loved everything about him. Well, he would if he  _knew_  everything about him. Tony sighed as he stared lovingly at the shining diamond engagement ring in his hand.

He was going to marry Steve; he knew that. Tony wanted no one else but he wanted the two of them to get over some milestones first, mostly on Steve’s part. When they first started this thing — _Almost a year ago,_  Tony thinks with a smile—Tony had more issues than People's Magazine but Steve helped him get through it all.

Tony was grateful that Steve was there for him, saw the worst of him and loved his alpha anyway but Tony felt guilty that while he was getting through all his emotions, he really couldn’t be there for his lover.

 _But I’m changing that now._  Tony thought as he put the ring back into the space he was hiding it.

He was going to break through all the walls that Steve set up around himself and get to know the man behind the shield.


	2. Smut 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to please Steve during sex but Steve seems unsatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment to those following. I always get a little insecure when I'm updating my stories but I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, Comments, and Subscriptions. :)

The first thing he wanted to address kind of left him feeling like an ass; mostly because it was more for his own benefit rather than Steve's.

There was no fancy way to put it: Steve was like a rock in bed, to the point it was like fucking a corpse and Tony was so not into necro.

He tried everything from extremely prolonged foreplay to no fore play at all; he tried every position he could find on the internet and in books -even created a few of his own. He tried different places around the house; he even let Steve top him but all he got out of Steve was a far off look as though he was contemplating the meaning of life or something or his eyes would be shut as if he was sleeping.

Boy, did that hit Tony right in the pride and it confused him. Steve would be aroused; he would cum, and once or twice he heard the blonde let out a small gasp (or it could have been a bored sigh but Tony was staying positive) but there was never a string of curse words, any panting, or even a moan. Tony figured it was probably because of the serum but he was disappointed in his self for not being able to satisfy his _own_ omega.

He decided to try something he hadn't exactly tried before.

~

He and Steve were doing it missionary tonight and Tony had been thrusting hard at his prostate for the past few minutes when Steve did his sigh/gasp and turned his head so that he was looking at Tony, rubbing his forearms lovingly. A reaction; his face was expressionless while Tony had hoped he would groan or moan but it was a reaction none the less.

Tony smiled and started pounding into his prostate, harder and harder until Steve gripped his hands around Tony's arms and…screamed? Though, Tony didn’t think it was for the reason that first came to mind he still pulled out immediately and cupped the blonde’s face,

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you." He said guilt-ridden. Steve looked slightly annoyed and amused.

"You didn't hurt me baby." Steve said truthfully, "but I would like to know why you felt it was necessary to batter my poor prostate." The omega said playfully with a million dollar smile as he grazed his fingers along the length of Tony’s cock, just enough stimulation to make sure he wouldn’t go soft but not enough that he would cum.

Tony smiled back but he was concerned; omegas liked to please their alphas and it was the alpha’s responsibility to not use that instinct to abuse them and Tony had absolutely no intentions to; he didn’t want Steve enduring something he didn’t really want.

“I’m sorry gorgeous; I was just trying to please you.” Tony said. Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Please me? You always do Tony.” But at Tony’s unconvinced look he added, “I enjoy our sex life. What makes you think I didn’t?”

“Well you don’t really… It’s not like you really… um; well you just sort of lay there.” Tony said quietly; Steve quirked an eyebrow in even more confusion. “You don’t move or moan or even pant, you don’t do anything so I don’t know how I’m doing.” Tony said blushing.

“O-oh, I…” Steve trailed off and he tilted his head as if he was trying to understand what Tony was saying, “I thought… Well, times are different now and I guess omegas aren’t so…confined anymore.” Now Tony was confused.

“Uh, huh?”

“Oh, when I was a teen, omegas went through obedience training-“

“ **What?!** ” Tony shouted in horror; he had heard stories about the horrible things that were associated with ‘obedience training” in the forties.

“Oh no, no baby. It’s not what they show on those flicks and stuff. No, it was just like a regular school but only omegas attended.” Tony visibly relaxed; thankful that no one hurt his omega like that. “Yeah, and when they went over the sex stuff, we were only taught on how to please an alpha and they told us to just lie there and… well their exact words were ‘be used’ but I don’t feel used when I’m with you okay.” He said quickly before Tony could panic out of his mind.

“I-Wha-It-So-They” Tony stammered and when Steve realized he probably wasn’t going to say anything intelligent for a while he continued.

“I don’t feel like I’m being used you with Tony, I swear. And you know that, you would have felt it through our bond and stopped if you had.” Tony calmed a little at that because that was true. “It’s just that old habits die hard I guess. But I do enjoy it Tony and I would love for us to pick up where we were so I can show you.”

Tony nodded; he wanted to pick up where they were too because Steve was keeping him on edge with his still teasing hand but the alpha was still rattled because _obedience training_? There is no way in hell that couldn’t have been just ‘okay’; Steve would have called it Omega School if that’s all it had been.

“Stevie, baby. That’s…” Tony started but he could feel that Steve really didn’t want to talk about it any further, “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked cautiously.

“I’m perfectly fine babe.” Steve said as he kissed and pulled Tony back down flush against his body.

Tony smiled –though he was definitely going to bring this back up later– and gently pressed his member into Steve again. The omega’s breath hitched as if he was suppressing a sound but he slowly moaned and leaned his head back. Tony smiled and worked into him harder but not as hard as before and as it turns out: Steve is a total screamer; much to Tony’s pleasant delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment because I really want to know what you think. :)


	3. Accepting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reflects on the new thing he learned about Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you like this chapter. It may seem to be moving slow but it will speed up a little in the next chapter.
> 
> Though the style of shortish chapters will probably continue.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony held Steve close in his embrace as he watched his lover sleep. They were knotted together as they were every night; it was the only way Steve could sleep peacefully.

Tony carded his fingers through Steve's hair and traced his finger down his forehead and the ridge of his nose and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, kissing Steve's nose; the omegas face scrunches up adorably. God, Tony didn't even know he could ever love someone so much.

Tony already that knew someone had hurt Steve a long time ago. The alpha always knew that someone had scared Steve in the most horrible way; even though, Steve himself never said a word about abuse to Tony, never even brought it up in conversation.

Before they got together and the blonde was staying on his own floor in Stark Tower, he would have terrible nightmares; waking in the middle of the night in a fit full of tears and begging, _"No, no stop. I'll be good. Please."_ Tony shudders at the memory and pulls Steve even closer.

When they coupled and started sleeping together, Steve nightmares turned into something more like tremors with the omega trembling and crying but not with the fear like he was when he was alone. But when they were locked together, Steve slept the whole night through comfortably and peacefully.

But there was other evidence too: Steve didn't like to be touched sexually. He would let Tony do it if the alpha had been adamant but when the genius felt his slight fear through their bond the first time they made love he made sure to let Steve pleasure himself if he needed it (though the omega usually came untouched) and he never worked him open, he let Steve do that himself because he became very frightened when he thought Tony might breach his entrance with his fingers.

And now there was this _'obedience training'_ and _'being used'_ that for some reason Tony never had the contingency for and it threw his mind in a whirlwind because the way Steve stayed quiet during their sex was not just something read out of a book or something a teacher brought up in class; it was something taught on a physical level and Tony didn't even want to let his mind wonder on how that probably went.

Tony sighed and kissed Steve forehead as he came to terms with the fact that _his_ omega had been sexually abused by only God knows who and trained to behave a certain way and to just take whatever an alpha throws at him. Well, that explained a lot about Steve's behavior and now it _had_ to stop because if Tony just let Steve go on in that twisted manner then he was abusing him too.

Tony wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear,

"I will **always** take care of you." He didn't expect a response because Steve was deep in sleep, he could tell by his pheromone but the blonde smiled that golden smile and replied,

"I know."

Tony smiled and rested his forehead against Steve's though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight because right now he had to focus on which issue to tackle next.


	4. Obedience Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve discuss the obedience training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so grateful for the kudos, subscriptions, comments, and bookmarks.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was around six o'clock when Steve started to stir and when his eyes beautiful blue eyes peeked open Tony greeted him with,

"Morning babe. What's this obedience training?" Steve's eyes widened then he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you like this." Steve laughed.

"I know Tony. You probably stayed up all night turning it over." He said and pecked Tony on the cheek, "It was just like any other school with textbooks and teachers and they went over history, math, reading, and science. When we were older they taught us about omega physiology and biology and then…" he trailed off and sighed, "And then etiquette training as they called it but its not what you think Tony."

"You mean they didn't teach you how to be good little omegas and follow every order an alpha barks at you." Steve groaned and nodded.

"Yeah baby but it wasn't just that. They taught us cooking and cleaning and other-"

"Were there omegas teaching you, or betas right? Not alphas though, right?" Tony interrupted concerned.

"Um, well." Steve muttered as he started to shift his body and at first Tony thought he wanted him to pull out, "No, baby. I'm trying to get you deeper." Steve said and that worried Tony because there must be something extremely unpleasant going on if he wanted that sort of comfort but Tony obliged and rocked his hips, gently pushing his knot deep into Steve's channel. The omega moaned lowly and Tony smiled at that. "Omegas taught the Home Ed classes and betas taught the biology and physiology classes."

"And?" Tony prompted, just slightly slipping into safe mode.

"And?" Steve repeated feigning ignorance.

"Who taught you the sexual stuff?" 

Steve didn't say anything; he just looked at Tony for a few seconds before he wrapped his arm around his alpha and scooted closer. Tony sighed and stroked his back. 

"Were you abused?" He asked quietly, soothingly. Steve closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath but he nodded.

"But I…I can't-I… I can't really talk about it. Well, I want to, I want to deal with it but I can't do it all at once." Tony nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, baby. That's fine. We'll deal with this one step at a time. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry that happened to you. But I'm going to take care of you. I'll always be here for you." Tony assured him.

"I know you will." Steve said relaxing at his alpha's words. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too." Tony said remembering the emotion roller coaster he went through and it was something he never wanted Steve to have to go through and he wished he could undo all that bad that happened to his omega but right now all he could do was care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd note: it was brought to my attention that as a WW2 vet, Steve wouldn't be so open but I do have an explanation: 1. Alphas and omegas don't bond unless there's a deep trust between them and I'm going to visit Tony and Steve's past later in the story and explain how thy became bonded. 2. As you'll see in the next chapter, it's been two years since the Manhattan Incident and all the Avengers have grown since then.
> 
> But that's why I love comments because I won't catch everything.


	5. Indecisive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is so indecisive.

Tony was in his lab working on a new Ironman suit while Steve was lounging on the couch sketching. When Steve moved in with Tony, the alpha let him set up an art studio in his lab so they could still have their own space but while still being near each other. 

“We should eat out tonight.” Steve suggested.

Tony stopped himself from sighing because whenever there was any decision to be made Steve always threw the ball in Tony’s court and went with whatever Tony wanted to do; it was so hard living with someone who had no preference whatsoever.

"Where do you want to go?" Tony asked, hoping if he asked first maybe this time Steve will actually decide.

"I'll go wherever you want babe." Steve replied and Tony resisted the urge to bang his head in the table.

"You don't have a preference?" Tony said hopefully.

"No babe, whatever you want." Tony sighed. Now he had to play the bond game where he keep mentioning different places until he came across one Steve wanted to go to.

"How about that Thai place down the road?"

"That would be fine." Fine means no, so on the next one.

"How about Chinese?"

"That would be fine too."

"Or that burger place on 30th."

"I'll eat whatever you want babe." Steve said. That might have meant yes, or a maybe - no screw it, Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Stevie baby, you have to have some preference.”

"No, not really. Whatever you chose will be good." Steve said, never looking up from his project as if on auto-response.

“You never decide on anything. Then I have to go through different things and feel around through our bond and it would all be easier if you just chose something.” Tony said looking up from his project to see a clearly thrown Steve staring back at him.

“I do make decisions. I know that I broke that habit.” Steve said, though he hardly seemed convinced himself.

"No darling, the gifts of _’etiquette training'_ are still with you." Steve rolled his eyes but seemed to be thinking about it.

"Are you sure? I remember deciding yesterday-"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Where ever you wa-" Steve cut himself off and pursed his lips while Tony quirked his eyebrow. "Okay, fine. You may be right.” Tony nodded fervently as he got up and joined him on the couch.

“See babe. I want to know what you like Steve. I want to know _you_.” Tony said earnestly. Steve smiled at him.

“Okay. Okay baby, I’ll try.” Tony smiled,

“So where do you want to go?”

“I guess, that French place a few blocks from the house sounds nice. We’ve never been there but it would be cool to try some place new.” Steve said shyly; Tony beamed.

“Yes, that would awesome.” Tony said kissing him.

“Thank you for caring, baby.” Steve said happily and boy did that make Tony’s night.


	6. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's insecure about his intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone can tell but I am horrible at ending chapters.
> 
> Also I think I might have mislead you all; you probably think I'm going to update this frequently all the time.
> 
> April Fools. Even though I was born in April.
> 
> That was random. Its late. I'm tired. 
> 
> But Enjoy :)

It was a casual, outdoor, rooftop restaurant that had a romantic flair and a beautiful, starry night sky to accentuate it. 

_"Of course."_ Tony thought with a smile. He expected nothing less from Steve.

He had never had French before in his life so Tony was taking his time to scan the elegantly designed menu.

"What was college like?" Steve asked him but Tony didn't answer immediately because he was to busy being stunned by the oddities. 

_Cockscomb, what the hell is that._

"Umm… oh, uh, it was fun. Got to meet lots of people, there was always something to do, and it'd a great environment to be in though there were bad things too like fail by absence policies, noisy roommates in the dorms, finals, and crappy teachers but all in all it was pretty awesome." Steve nodded fondly as he listened.

"Do omegas get to attend college now? It wasn't allowed in my time."

"Yeah, not a lot do by traditions but a few have finished and become doctors and lawyers amongst other things."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I could have gone. I wanted to be a doctor."  
Steve said wistfully.

"Do you want go now?"

"No, it's just that… do you think I'm smart?" That question threw Tony for a complete loop.

"Yeah darling, you're brilliant. And I'm not just saying that. You help me with my engineering competently sans the education and very few people can do that." Steve smiled sadly.

"Yeah. It's just… back in school they told us omegas we couldn't go to college because naturally we aren't smart enough to comprehend anything past the basics." Tony is pretty sure he felt his heart fall from his chest and through the restaurants floor. He reached over and intertwined their fingers.

"No, no baby that's not true. You are so intelligent: you wouldn't be leading the Avengers if you weren't." Then Tony gets a brilliant idea. "Was the school you went to a high school; did they give you a high school diploma?" Steve nodded. "Tell you what, you should apply to Yale _and_ Harvard…and MIT and John Hopkins." Steve gave him a look that screamed 'have you lost your mind.'

"Even if I got in Tony I couldn't attend."

"You don't have to. They are going to make you write an essay for the application process and take the ACT. Its a competency test to see if you're smart enough to be in college. When you do well on those they'll send you an acceptance letter and that's all you need. Proof that you are so intelligent you got accepted into the four most prestigious colleges in America." Steve thought on that for a moment.

"Tony, it's been years since I've been in school; over seventy."

"I'll help you refresh. You'll catch on quickly; you always do." Steve smiled wide.

"Okay baby. I'll try."

"That's my omega." Tony beamed just as the waitresses strolled up to them.

"Bonjour, are you ready to order?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, I'll like to try your finest cockscomb." Tony said and Steve laughed.

Looks like its going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, I think I shall assemble some avengers in the next chapter.


	7. Earthworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger have to deal with a giant earthworm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In battle, they use their superhero code names.
> 
> Meant to make this a protective!Tony scene but it kind of wrote itself, but it will definitely come in a few chapters.
> 
> I was aiming for some humor. It's not my strongest skill (almost not a skill at all) but I tried.
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> :)

Tony looked down from the sky at the giant worm oozing all over New York City. It was ridiculous to call the Avengers for this. Seriously, isn’t that what pesticide was for. Tony sighed and landed his suit by the over-grown invertebrate to analyze it. 

“JARVIS, do an internal scan on this thing for me.” He told his AI. 

“Certainly, sir.” The computer chimed. 

It was kind of cute in a slimy, disgusting way -if that even makes sense. He petted its side and it make a squishy kind of purring sound that made Tony smile and nuzzled its nose to his suit. 

“Ironman, Stay clear of that thing! We don’t know what it is?” Steve warned over the comms. from the quinjet. 

“Oh come on Cap, it doesn’t seem that-“ That two-faced slimy bastard cut him off by wrapping its tail around his legs and proceeded to bang him into the ground like he was a human drumstick. Tony could hear Clint howling with laughter from his perch up on top of some building. Before long though, he saw a spinning red, white, and blue object slice the fiend in half and it threw Tony into the side of a building. 

“IRONMAN, ARE YOU INSANE?” Steve yelled at him when he peeled the alpha off the side of the building. “THAT THING COULD HAVE HURT YOU?” 

“It did hurt him!” Thor smirked as he and a still laughing Clint walked over to them. Bruce had stayed at the tower to catch up on some work because, as he said, ‘there was nothing infuriating about a giant worm’. Tony strongly disagrees. 

“You guys could have helped.” Steve scolded and the two quieted down, stifling their laughter instead. 

“We’re not done yet, look.” Natasha said. The two pieces of the worm started growing their own head and tail and now there were two of them to deal with. Clint pressed some buttons on his pimped out quiver and shot an explosive arrow at it. The worm exploded but all its little pieces grew into more gigantic worms. 

“Way to go Hawkeye.” Tony said just now regaining function of his motor skills and he stumbled into a hardware store. 

“What is he doing?” Natasha asked and Steve shrugged. Tony came back out with his arms full of RAID. He hadn’t of paid yet so the owner ran after him but the minute he saw the giant verme he quickly retreated. Tony walked over the first worm that slammed him into the ground and sprayed it in its big, ugly face. The worm started hissing and burning from the inside out until it was nothing but dust. 

“That’s what happens when he fuck with Ironman.” Tony said victoriously and Steve laughed. 

“That’s a theory I wouldn’t mind testing tonight.” The blonde said with a wink and the team groaned. 

“Yeah, we don’t need to hear about it.” Clint said with a grimace and set off to spray down some worms. 

Steve and Tony shared a grin before following suit. Tony might just die from the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Avengers in the future.
> 
> This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter.


	8. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets after Tony for his recklessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony don't live in stark tower, they have another mansion in NYC. Also lambo = lamborghini
> 
> enjoy :)

“You’re a reckless idiot. Why would you go near that thing?” Steve chastised him the minute they were alone. The couple had hung out with the team for a few hours after the mission and was walking through the underground garage to get to their car so they could head home. Tony was still a little out of it and had to have Steve guide him around so he wouldn’t walk into things.

“I thought the worm and I were having a moment. I didn’t know it would attack.” Tony argued as Steve pulled him away from nearly walking into the wall, _again_.

“That’s the thing Tony, you don’t think sometimes. What if that thing had hurt or killed you?” 

“I know it was stupid to believe the giant worm thing but -?” Steve cut him off. 

“I was hurt back when I wasn’t able to protect myself and I know I can protect myself now but what if there’s a time I can’t and you’re not around because you got yourself killed for doing something stupid like that.” They have had this conversation before back when Tony had been self-destructive but without the mention of the abuse and now the alpha knew why Steve had been so fixated on Tony ‘s irresponsibility.

“Stevie, baby, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Tony said vehemently as he leaned in to hug Steve but he was unsteady and started falling to the floor. Steve caught him with a headshake.

“Okay, but if you do something like that again I’ll kill you myself.” Steve threatened idly. They finally reached the car and Tony grabbed the keys out of his pocket but Steve stopped him, “Babe, you are in no shape to drive. Hand me the keys.”

Tony hardly ever let Steve drive, only under dire circumstances. Not because he was the dominating alpha type but Steve was **the** _worst_ driver ever and they had six totaled lambos as evidence.

“No babe, I’m fine. Driving is so much easier than walking.” Tony tried but Steve quirked an eyebrow at his weak defense, snatched the keys and jumped into the driver’s seat. Tony considered running back upstairs to the team but holding his own weight made his vision swarm so he begrudgingly climbed into the passenger seat saying a prayer as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on a Steve POV somewhere within these next few chapters. just so ya know.


	9. Bad Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really is a bad driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter. Just another try on humor on my part.

Tony was gripping the armchair so tight his hand hurt and his foot was pressing down on an imaginary brake pedal that he desperately wished was real. Steve was driving about thirty miles above the speed limit and whipping in and out of lanes as if there was no one else on the road. But there were plenty of cars out here with them and now there’s a red light and **NO** … Oh thank God, Steve came to a screeching halt just a hair behind the car in front of them and from the looks of it that poor lady just had a mini heart attack too from seeing Steve fly up behind her in the rear view mirror.

“…And then that little bastard was yelling in my face. I swear people were not this rude back in my day.” Steve continued in conversation as if they weren’t just seconds from a major accident. “But I think it’s because I’m an omega so he thinks that he can just push me around but I told his little pathetic ass off.” Steve only swore around Tony and when he was genuinely angry about something. Tony probably would have know what that something was had he not just been scared out of his mind. He almost cried when the light turned green again and Steve sped off; he closed his eyes and leaned back hoping they would be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad drives exactly like that.


	10. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out someone's messing with his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd note: Omega males are only fertile during heats. Heats don't make them cocksluts but they will feel the need to mate and it's similar to a woman's period with cramps and headaches and fatigue. Alphas can control themselves around omegas in heat. Every omegas is different but the more fertile they are the closer together their heats are and it last longer. And Steve's powers are suppressed during heats.
> 
> Outside of Captain America, Steve is a full time agent at SHEILD.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Now that Tony was safe and sound in his home again he could concentrate on what Steve was saying.

"So there's some new agent at SHEILD that has a problem with you? What's his name; he shouldn't be disrespecting you." Tony asked as his omega helped him lie down in their bed.

"Well, I think sometimes I provoke him too. I seem to be a little tougher on the alphas."

"No, I know you Steve; you wouldn't do anything to cause him to yell and scream. Its almost like he's trying to intimidate you."

"Yeah, I know but lately I haven't had the energy to deal with him like I need too." Steve said as he started taking off his clothes; the two usually slept nude.

"I'll deal with him then. He needs to be reminded on just whose omega he's messing with. When my brain starts working again, I am going to stomp up there and put him on his place. What's his name?" Tony tried to undress his self but he felt too weak so he just laid there so Steve started to take his clothes off for him.

"Agent Damon Heath. But I can handle it tomorrow. I didn't mean to worry you; I just needed to vent."

Tony wasn't worried; he was pissed because from the smell of it Steve wasn't far from an unexpected, early heat. That wasn't too much of a problem; Steve's scent had long changed to a bonded scent and alphas were usually respectful enough to steer clear but this bastard…

"Do you have a headache?" Tony asked with concern coloring his voice.

"That's off topic but yeah."

"Do you feel tired and weakish?" Steve nodded

"That's because you're about forty-eight hours from a heat." As his alpha Tony could smell it on Steve before he even had the effects. "You've been in pre-heat for the past four days; He's been preying on you darling." Steve jumped.

"Wha-what! So that little shit was planning on _raping_ me!?"

"That's what it seems like. So tomorrow I'm going with you to work to set the fucker straight."

"What if you're still not well tomorrow? I know the doctor said you'll be fine but that worm-thing did a number on you. I can go alone, I just have to go in to do a few things and put in for heat leave. I might not even see him."

"No, I'll be fine by tomorrow; if not I'll send one of my suits." Steve laughed as he climbed in bed beside Tony. The alpha spooned behind him and slipped his knot inside Steve's body.

Most omegas would be freaking out if they found out that an alpha had been planning to attack them but Steve had complete trust in the fact that his alpha would protect him. Tony could feel it from through their bond and didn't that make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay babe. Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too. G'night."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't one if I made it clear but the only reason Steve needs Tony to deal with ass is because his heat makes him more vulnerable.


	11. Tony Vs. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with the bastard alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of dialogue in this.
> 
> Also in case anyone is wondering about the nighttime knot thing, I haven't really figured it out myself but here's the explanation I'm going with: alphas can inflate their knot at will and the stronger the bond is between mates the longer it can be sustained.
> 
> Also if anyone's trying to work out the logistics, Steve and Tony are the same height. 6'1"
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony was storming through SHEILD looking for Steve's office. When they first got there he was pulled aside by Bruce to come look at some algorithms for him. Tony was going to blow him off but Steve insisted that he would be okay so Tony went reluctantly. But now he was running down the hall trying to get to Steve before that sexist bastard did because Tony knew how dangerous those types of alphas were.

He could see Steve's office down the hall and the blinds were drown in his window so he could see some red headed punk in there seemingly arguing with Steve, who was leaning on his desk nonchalantly. Which was a good thing because reacting to that fool's tantrum would only give him ammunition.

Tony had just reached the door when he saw the bastard slap HIS omega across the face. Tony went full safe mode, kicking the door off its hinges and tackling the fucker while he squeezed his hand around his throat with one hand and pulverized the sicko's face with the other one. He could see Steve setting up stuff on his desk, preparing to leave, totally not caring.

When Tony was satisfied, he stopped assaulting the guys face and growled,

"Steve is my omega; you do not touch him, argue with him; talk to him, or even think about him; if you see him coming your way turn around and walk the other way. Do I make myself clear?" The defeated alpha nodded fervently so he and Steve left him on the floor trying to pull himself up.


	12. Heat I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Steve's in heat and while Tony his taking care of him (nonsexually) he learns a little about his omega's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow a wild angst appeared in my story. This chapter hurts but it's still fluff.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony rushes into the bedroom with two ice packs. When he walked in he saw his omega curled in a tight ball with his arms wrapped around his stomach, plagued with stomach cramps and a horrendous migraine. Tony hated to see him in pain, hated it when his heats came about. He wishes he could switch places with his omega so he wouldn't have to go through it.

He walked over to Steve and sat beside him on the side of the bed, placing one ice pack on the back of his neck and the other on his stomach; Tony wasn't sure it would work but Steve seemed to enjoy it. Thankfully this part of his heats were usually only this bad on the first day.

"Have your heats always been this bad or is this the serum?" Tony asked.

"It's always been this bad. My very first heat was this bad. I think it's because I was first abused when I was very young and it affected my biology." Tony nodded thoughtfully and started stroking his back.

"Have you ever gotten it checked out?" Steve shook his head.

"After the serum, I was always too afraid to have anyone examine my body because I was too afraid I would be told that I can't have a baby." Steve said quiet and solemn.

"Oh darling. Do you want a family?" The thought made Tony want to jump out a window but if Steve wanted to take it to the next step, he would ~~do~~ consider it; after the marriage of course.

"Yeah but I... I don't think I can." With the way Steve said it, _can_ could have meant a lot of different things but Tony had a feeling the was the purpose.

"If you want to try, we can." Steve stayed quiet for a long while.

"I've been pregnant before." The blonde said and boy wasn't that a shocker; all Tony could do was stare at him but he knew Steve would continue so he didn't say anything, "I was very young, too young and my body wasn't ready for child-birthing yet. So she miscarried and it ruined my body. I was told I couldn't have children and after the serum I never checked." Steve had a few tears in his eyes that Tony wiped away and he kissed his cheek. "She was two months premature and weighed five pounds. She was an alpha. My little alpha girl."

"What was her name?"

"Summer. Summer Ann. I still visit her grave sometimes. It's still in the same spot after all these years."

"You should take me with you the next time you go." Steve smiled through his tears and held Tony's hand.

"Okay babe, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." He opened a drawer on the end table beside the bed and pulled out one of his sketch books and flipped to a page and handed it to Tony, "She died in my arms about twenty minutes after she was born."

The sketch was from Steve's point of view looking down at a sweet little blonde newborn who was a spitting image of Steve, just a beautiful female version of him. The picture was so detailed that for a minute Tony thought he could actually reach in the sketching and pick her up. And it was as if every pencil stroke was speaking to him, telling him every emotion Steve went through at the lost of his child.

The omega scooted up besides him and leaned on his shoulder, crying. Tony wrapped his arm around him and kisses his hair and they both looked at the sketching in a strangely reassuring silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now excuse me as I grab a tissue.


	13. Fertility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve discuss the possibility of children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is an omega and I don't know if i'll add him to the story or not.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Later, the two were cuddling in their hot tub on the roof. Steve's cramps and migraines have lessened now so he wasn’t so miserable anymore and the pulsating water helped eased his achiness.

"You alright, gorgeous?" It has been hours since Steve told him about Summer but Tony was still concerned.

"Yeah babe; it will always hurt but I’ll be fine.… Do you want children, Tony?” The alpha took a very long breathe before answering that question.

“I really don’t know. What about you?” Steve thought about it for a moment.

“I guess I do but not right now. Before I was frozen, I didn’t really get the chance to _live_. There wasn’t a lot for an omega to do. Getting into the military was a miracle; Dr. Erskine helped me and Bucky was naturally big and tall so he just lied about his status. And after that I was always in war and now I’m free to do whatever. I think I’ll like to explore that before settling down.” Steve said with surety and enthusiasm and Tony was grateful for that.

“That’s good darling. I think it’ll be good for you.” Tony said and kissed his forehead, pulling him close.

“I do want to check though… To make sure that I can have children.”

“Okay sweetie. Since your fertile now, I can bring in a doctor tomorrow, if you want.”

“Okay. I don’t mind.”

Tony hugs him hoping to God that this would end well.


	14. Test Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get the results from Steve's fertility test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The doctor came, examined Steve, and now the couple was waiting for the results. Tony was calm while Steve was nervously pacing.

"T-Tony, I think I changed my mind. I don't want to know." Steve said and Tony looked at him sympathetically; he could feel Steve turmoil through their bond and it broke Tony's heart. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and pulled the blonde close to him.

"That's fine if that's what you want darling. But I want you to know that either way you would still be my omega and I would love you all the same." Steve smiled and nodded.

"You promise?"

"Yes. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Do you still want the results?" Steve nodded just as the doctor walked in.

"Steven, your reproduction system is perfectly fine. You should be able to easily carry a baby to term." Steve squealed and hugged Tony tightly. The alpha waved over Steve's shoulder at the doctor who was letting himself out with a content smile.

"I'm so happy. I can have a baby now. God, I was so worried." Steve said, elated.

Tony kissed him on his cheek; seeing his omega happy was the best thing on the world.


	15. Steve's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's point-of-view of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is immediately after the last chapter.
> 
> It's in first person because... I don't know; i just felt right.
> 
> Enjoy :)

I kiss Tony passionately, ripping our clothes off –literally– and pulling Tony along with me down the hall. I mean for us to make it to the bedroom but we're burning so hot he ends up pressing me against the wall. He hoists me up against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. I love him; I love him so much and he takes such good care of me as my alpha. He’s gentle, so gentle, loving and kind. He the best alpha an omega can ask for though he doesn't know it himself. Tony starts pressing into me and it wonderful, he fits inside of perfectly and it the best feeling in the world, the intimacy of becoming one.

I've seen the worst alpha; I've been hurt by him. I haven’t told Tony about it yet but I will; it’s just too much to talk about right now but he’s patient; he’ll wait until I’m ready. I couldn’t believe it myself when I told him about Summer; I thought it would be hard to uncover that part of my past but it was easy to talk to Tony about it and he was so comforting and supporting like he always is. He is always there for me and looking out for my best interest. I appreciate it and I will _always_ be loyal to him.

I am so grateful to be Tony’s omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is on birth-control if anyone's wondering.


	16. Tony Cooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another attempt at some humor, mostly just a moment i guess.
> 
> Yeah, i don't know where this came from.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony didn’t cook. He never had to learn; growing up his father always hired someone to do it, when he was an adult he always ate out and now Steve always cooked but heats made him tired so right now the blonde was sleep and Tony was starving. “ _It can’t be_ that _hard_ ” Tony thought to himself as he strolled into the kitchen. He could just order out but he thought he’d try to play chef.

He opened the fridge and found some tilapia. That sounded good so he opened and washed it. He tossed some flour on top of the fish and put it in the oven, putting the temperature on four hundred; he’s pretty sure he saw his aunt do this once, maybe… probably. He grabbed his StarkPad and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and becoming enthralled with the mechanics of the latest edition of his Ironman Suit.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been working but suddenly Steve hustles in with an expression mixed with amusement and horror.

“Did you lose your mind and decide to _cook_?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah but I knew what I was doing. I’ve seen people cook lots of times.” Tony said and Steve quirked his eyebrow at him.

“I’m sure you have. How long was it in there?”

“Umm, well I came in here at about twelve-“

“You left it in the oven for two hours! That’s why it’s burnt beyond all recognition. Why didn’t you use a cookbook?”

“We have cookbooks?” Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning around and motioning for Tony to follow him.

“Just like an alpha; come on Tony; I’ll teach you how to oven-back fish.”

Tony beams and follows him wondering why he hadn’t thought of that sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why Tony doesn’t use JARVIS too much in this fic it’s because he’s not connected into their mansion. I’ll explain why when I go over their past.


	17. Slap Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recieves a threat letter from their new foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, that last chapter was written purely because I had run out of ideas but I'm back with it now.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Steve’s heat was short, only two days. They usually are when they’re spontaneous. He was back at work now and Tony went with him in case that Agent Damon bastard guy decided to try something. Tony was flipping through some of Steve’s essays that he wrote of battle strategies and other stuff the army wanted from him.

“This stuff is brilliant. How come you never let me read it before?”

“I guess it just never came to my mind.” Steve said, distracted by letter he was reading. “Hey look at this. I found this on my desk when we came in today.” Tony picked up the letter and read it out loud.

_You have fueled my anger :( Now you shall feel my wrath! -Slap Wrist_

Steve and Tony looked at each other and burst into laughter. After all the villains the Avengers had defeated did this dude really think a FROWN face and the code name **Slap Wrist** would have them trembling with fear.

“The only thing that makes me upset about this letter is that now I have to write a report about it and call the team in for briefing. Can you go make twelve copies of this for me babe.” Steve said and Tony nodded and grabbed the letter still laughing and wondering who this Slap Wrist guy was. He couldn’t wait to meet him.


	18. Sign I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony walk home after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and the angst monster are fighting right now. Don't worry readers I won't let him get ahold of the story.
> 
> I want to thank you all for the kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Most of the team were out on their own separate missions so they would have to wait a few days before informing them of the terrifying 'Slap Wrist'.

It was the end of the day and the two were walking home. They passed by a small park where a father was playing with his son. Steve stopped and watched them with something solemn and regretful in his eyes along with a lot of hurt.

"You okay, gorgeous?" Tony asked.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. I guess me and my dad were never… um close like that." Steve said, attempting a reassuring smile that he didn't quite accomplish. Tony wanted to pry because he knew there was something more going on but he knew Steve would tell him when he's ready. Tony smiled back and they continued their walking.


	19. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are at a gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has noticed but I suck, suck, suck at summaries. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"That damn 'etiquette training."_ Tony thought he sat at the dining table with Steve. He was at a dinner gala with Steve representing Stark Industries; he didn't want to be there because he **hated** these thing but Pepper convinced Steve to convince him to go and Steve's persuasion methods were very effective -wink, wink.

They were sitting among other members of the board whom were all important alphas and Steve did what he always does in situations like this. He kept his eyes downcast, with his hands neatly folded in his lap and only spoke when spoken to. There were a few alphas who were still into that kind of dominating but Tony was not one and now that Tony knew why Steve was doing that, he couldn't take it anymore so he texted him from under the table all while plastering on a fake smile and nodded to whatever the other men were saying.

 **Tony:** -_- Stop that!!

Steve's phone vibrated and took it out of his pocket. His brow furrowed when he saw that Tony had texted him.

 **Steve:** How r u texting w/o looking? N stop what; what did I do?

 **Tony:** Ur looking down n only talking wen I talk to u. U always do this at events :\ I want you to engage in the conversations. Plz

Steve looks up at him with a shocked expression before smiling.

"Sorry about that babe. Thanks for caring." He said and then turned to the rest of the group and gave his opinion on some business strategies the board was discussing. They were amazed by his intellect and gladly included him in their conversation.

This night just got better.


	20. Nightmare I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst monster beat me up and made me write this.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony felt an overwhelming feeling of lost of power along with a deep sense of betrayal. He jolted awake to find his omega tense and trembling through tears and that sight made him want to cry. This has only happened twice since they started sleeping locked together.

"Stevie baby. Wake up for me." Tony said rubbing his cheek, pushing comfort and love through their bond. Steve shot his open and he wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him flush against him.

"Tony." Steve said strained and crying. Tony shifted them so that he was sitting against the headboard with Steve leaning against his chest.

"Oh darling, baby. What's wrong. What got you upset?"

"Tony I- I can't…"

"Okay baby. It's okay. You don't have to talk about it; you don't ever have to do anything you don't want to." Tony said, gently rocking him and kissing his check every now and then. Steve settled quickly but stayed quiet for a long time, content to be in his alphas embrace.

"Omega school wasn't required. Parents could choose to send their children there or not and everyone knew what happened to the students. My parents obviously didn't care and I will never forgive them for that. I will never forgive them for a lot of things." Steve started shaking again, his breathing was becoming shallow; Tony started stroking his back.

"Baby, you sure you want to talk about this? You don't have to do it for me." Steve looked up at him and Tony could tell he was thinking it over then he nodded.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready babe." Tony nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Okay. Take all the time you need then." Steve smiles gratefully and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"The class was called 'sexual techniques' and we were taken into a room with rows of beds and made us lay down in them. They would tell us what skill we were working on that day and would take off out pants and underwear and…" Steve took a deep breath and stared crying again. 

"It hurt so much every time they forced me and I couldn't get used it…They didn't want us to make a sound and when we did they would slap us and make us start all over again with another alpha… I thought that when I found an alpha that he would want me to behave the way I was taught to behave. The thought was sickening so that's why I tried the military and happily signed up for Project: Rebirth. I wanted to be as alpha as possible so I would never have to be an omega again. But you never require any of that of me and I never have to use those horrible things I had to learn because you're just happy being with me and I cannot thank you enough for being such a good alpha Tony. You take such good care of me."

Tony held him tightly in his arms, humming a calming melody until he relaxed and stopped crying. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that did that to you. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens to you again." Tony promised, pushing every positive emotion he could through their bond though he hardly felt like he was helping.

"I never had an alpha care about me before Tony. So your support and comfort makes my life worth living." Steve said, looking up at him, their eyes meeting.

Hearing that made Tony's life worth living too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. :(


	21. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to the domestic fluff.
> 
> Enjoy :)

I wake up in the morning feeling like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders, as if all those emotions I kept buried were holding me down. I look over at my patient alpha who's still sleeping. I smile and kiss his cheek. But uh oh…

I love being locked with Tony but even this has its moments. I _really_ need to use the bathroom but Tony is a heavy sleeper.

 **"TONY BABY WAKE UP!!"** I yell at the top of my lungs but Tony just shifts a little and continues snoring. I groan and try shaking him violently, **"BABY PLEASE WAKE UP!!"** I get nothing.

I sigh and lie back down to think, what did I do the other times.

I try slapping him. Nothing.

I try tickling him. Nothing.

I try pinching his nipples. Nothing.

God, how can a man sleep so heavy. I try to think of things that always get Tony's attention and I get an idea. I move us so Tony's on his back and start rocking my hips, baring down on him hard. His eyes shoot open and he comes and pulls out. I don't care; I was going to take a shower anyway and jump off the bed, rushing to the bathroom.

"That is my new favorite way to wake up." He says from behind the door and I laugh.

It's my new favorite way to wake him up.


	22. Slap Wrist II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The team is all back now so they are in a conference room in Stark Tower briefing over their new villain.

And laughing their asses off.

"Hold me, I'm scared." Clint mocks as he clings to Thor's broad chest.

"Better watch out he might slap your arm." Natasha jokes.

They are having a field day with this. Tony notices Agent Heath fuming in the corner until he gets up and storms out.

" _That's interesting_ " Tony thinks before another joke is cracked and he starts laughing again.


	23. Threat Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives another threat letter.

When they get back to Steve's office, he finds another note taped to his door.

_You laughed at me -_______- Now I'm really angry!!!_

Steve shakes his head and chuckles and Tony grabs the letter and goes to find this Agent Heath fucker; he warned him. When Tony finds him he cracks his knuckles, ready to throw down but the bastard glances over, catches him and starts running. Good thing there was two hundred pounds of super soldier on the other end of the hall to stop him. He tried to swing at Steve but the soldier clocked him with a right and sent him flying into the wall.

"You can stop me but you won't stop the Wrist Master!!!" The nut yells.

"The Wrist Master? Seriously?" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Hell yeah. He going to set all you uppity omegas strai-" Tony punched him in his big mouth.

"Someone escort this ass out!" Tony barks and some SHEILD Agents handcuff the fiend and drag him away with the psycho screaming,

"THE WRIST MASTER IS GOING TO STRIKE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!"

"Okay, so that was weird." Steve said watching them descend down that hall. "Can you hack his stuff and try to track down who this new crazy is?" He asked, turning to Tony.

"It would be my divine pleasure."

Tony couldn't wait to see this guy


	24. Steve's unconcern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is worried while Steve is chilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve's mansion is on the country side of New York. Similar to the location of Tony's mansion in the movie and only very few people know about it.

"We should take a vay-kay." Tony said as he was driving them home, ever so thankful to be driving again.

"Did the Wrist Master and his trusty side kick Slap Wrist get under your skin?" Steve joked with a knowing grin. Tony chuckles.

"Just a tad. But seriously, doesn't the fact that omegas are being target bother you."

"Omegas being target alone would bother me but when you add two idiots with a serious joint-obsession, it tends to take the worry off my mind."

"Fine, but lets move back into the tower for just a few weeks. Just in case he attacks with something unexpected."

"Because the Tower is so hard to find right; while our mansion is just the apple of the public's eye." Steve snarks and Tony groans.

"Or the team could come stay in our guest rooms at the mansion. Just to be on the safe side." Steve smiled.

"Okay Tony, I can live with that."

"Awesome, thanks babe." Tony said.

That lifted a little of the worry off his mind.


	25. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trying to pay attention during a debriefing but Steve won't stop texting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally random. I wrote it up on a whim and then couldn't find a place where it fit in the story so I stuck it here. It's a parody(ish) of super freak by Rick James.
> 
> Takes place the day after the last chapter.
> 
> I was aiming for humor.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The avengers had just mopped the floor with Dr. Doom and were debriefing. Tony was bored but he was sporting his best listening face because Steve promised the ever so easily distracted team that if they could stay attentive for three meetings straight they would get a prize. Tony's phone vibrates quietly in his pocket.

 **Steve:** Ur a vry kinky boy.

 **Tony:** -.- dont even start

 **Steve:** The kind I wont take home 2 Bucky

 **Tony:** -_- seriously no. Do not make me lol.

 **Steve:** And u will nevr let my spirits down.

 **Tony:** I'm about to. Stop!

 **Steve:** once I drag u out the lab

 **Tony:** u dont have 2 drag me out the lab

 **Steve:** u like the boy superheroes

 **Tony:** :\

 **Steve:** u say that im your all time favorite

 **Tony:** ...

 **Steve:** when we move this to my office it's the right time. *hint hint* *wink wink*

 **Tony:** seriously, because Im d2f if ur bn 4real

 **Steve:** I'm never one to tease ;)

Tony looks up at Steve who flashes him a naughty grin. He gets up and whispers something into Fury's ear, who nods understandingly and the blonde walks out.

 **Tony:** r we really bout to fuck in ur office??????

 **Steve:** im super kinky Tony. U shuld have figured this out by now. hurry b4 I handle this w/o u.

Tony gets up and sprints out the room; not even stopping to give an excuse.


	26. Reflection I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reflects a little on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, but not too back or graphic just implications.
> 
> Also; I don't know if I made this clear but any first person pov is Steve.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Bucky and I are walking home from school, still crying from the painful experiences from our 'classes'._

_"I hate alphas." Bucky says with all the venom in the world. "I hate them all. Why do they do this?"_

_"It'll get better." I try to encourage him though I barely believe it myself. "One day, well find good alphas who'll take care of us."_

_We reach his house first and it's the most depressing thing in the world because we both know that the minute he walks into that house his alpha mother is going to put him through the same pain he just left. I want to help my best friend but I'm just as helpless as he is, if not more._

_"There are no good alphas." Bucky says bitterly and I wrap my arms around his waist because I know he's hurting._

_"It'll get better Bucky; I swear." We hug until I hear his mother screaming for him and we have to let go. I watch him gloomily climb the stairs and enter his house and then start the journey to my own doom._

~ 

The team agrees to the extended sleep-over more readily that I expected but I should have. We have all lived together before and it had been a very pleasant experience.

The team and I are laughing and talking through a lively dinner and I think back to that day.

There are some good alphas, I'm protected by five of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized this is my 7th update today. Aren't you all so spoiled?


	27. First Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a decision for the first time.

“Do you have any omega friends?” Tony asks Steve, watching him paint from behind his back while he worked through some equations on his StarkPad. 

“I have a few omega acquaintances but there aren’t a lot of omegas in the high positions I’m surrounded by. Why?” 

“Well I was hoping you knew someone you could relate too.” Tony said taking note that Steve was using darker, cooler colors in this new painting when he usually uses bright, vivid colors. 

“Oh, well… Are omegas as mistreated now as they were when I was growing up?” 

“I don’t really know. I’ve heard about it but never witnessed it but then again I’m an alpha, ergo I wish you knew someone you could relate to.” Steve thought about it for a moment then turned to him with a playfully suspicious look. 

“Is this your long about method of trying to suggest I seek professional help?” 

“No, well… Not like a psychologist or anything just maybe a… support group of sorts.” Steve thinks about it. 

“I can see how some people would find that comforting but for me, a bunch of battered omegas sharing their horror stories would just super depressing. I rather talk things out with you; your compassion is better than any support group.” Tony smiles wide but not just because of Steve’s words. 

“You know that’s the first time you’ve ever made a decision on your own without me having to ask you to.” Steve smiles bashfully at that. 

“I guess it is.” 

Tony guesses that maybe he can help Steve, alpha or not.


	28. Anniversary Gift 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his anniversary gift early.

Tony looked at the brown envelop in his hands. It was a week before the couple's anniversary and this was Steve's present but now Tony was seriously rethinking it and then finally decided to just hide it and give it to him ~~later~~ never.

"Hey babe, what's that?" Steve said walking into their bedroom.

"Oh nothing." Tony tried to say casually knowing it was moot. They told each other about everything apart from Steve's past which he still shared just in parts. Steve stared at him suspiciously.

"Is it my anniversary present?" Of course Steve would guess it on the spot.

"Ummm, no. It was but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"We'll, I figured it was too soon and/or too insensitive." Steve looked at him incredulously.

"I don't think you would buy me something insensitive."

"Well..."

"Since it's not my present anymore I can have it now." Steve said snatching the brown envelop out Tony's hand before he could protest and opened it.

"NO!!" Tony shouted but it was too late. Steve pulled out the document and when he got a good look at it he covered his mouth with his hand and sat on the bed.

"Is this Summer's birth certificate?" He said sounding amazed. " I thought it was lost. I thought I would never see it again." Tony took a seat beside him.

"Is it okay?" Steve hugged him tightly, almost to tightly.

"It's more than okay. It's perfect. It's the best thing I've ever gotten. Thank you Tony; thank you so much." Steve said with all the gratefulness and appreciation in the world.

Tony lets out a breath of relief and now he wishes he hadn't second guessed his self.


	29. Learning About the Past 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns a little about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> Also, because I didn't want to call Steve a mother for obvious reasons and there are 5 genders that can birth children. Breeder = Mother, Sire = Father

Three hours later they were sitting against the headboard still looking at Summer's birth certificate. Tony was lost in it; he had seen birth certificates before but it felt almost as if he had lost Summer too; or maybe that was Steve through their bond.

Tony was also distracted by the signatures on the document. There was Steve's print over the breeder line and he expected that. But the name Grey Kaiden stood over the sire line where Tony had thought it would have the words UNKNOWN typed above it.

"You know your father grew up during the same time period as me." Steve said quietly as if lost in thought.

Howard was an omega and most omegas have an instinctual deep love for their children but Tony always thought that he hated him because he distanced himself from his own son an barely choked out two nice words to him from the day Tony was born until Howard's death.

"Yeah; he didn't talk to me about his childhood though." Nor anything else but Steve already knew that.

"He went to omega school too. Your grandparents sent him. He told me about it back then because as you said omegas tend to be more open around other omegas. His father, your grandfather abused him too." Tony was completely and utterly thrown. "I remember Bucky's mother used to abuse him too... Sex is precious to us omegas. It's intimate and meaningful and when an alpha or a beta forces us to just give that away it especially when it's your father … it can destroy an omega. So I don't think Howard ever hated you; I think he had a lot of internal conflictions that kept his from being a good parent."

Tony had to take a moment to process all that and now that he knew that his father distanced himself because of his own issues not because of Tony personally, it made him feel better about his self.


	30. Team 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to work in some more humorous chapters before I hit you with the angst again.

I walk in the living room to find chaos.

Tony and Thor are on rolling on the floor, wrestling over the remote; Natasha has a broomstick and beating it up against the ceiling screaming,

"I know you're in there Clint. Come back down here." And I can hear Clint shuffling around in the vents.

Bruce has turned the kitchen into a science lab, using my lovely glasses as beakers and my silverware are strewn all over the place used as only God knows what.

I can't help it; I burst into laughter at the familiarity of it all. I had really missed having these guys around; its as if we're a family. And I am seriously considering asking them to move into the mansion.


	31. Bad Driving 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve totals another car.

"You totaled another car!!" Tony shrieked.

"It's not totaled Tony; just wrecked really bad." Steve said shyly, "It wasn't even entirely my fault. You know that tight corner on 68th Street and Brooke Avenue-"

"You mean the one where the speed limit is 25 so you don't crash into the side of a building."

"I was kind of going the speed limit Tony; I swear." Steve said looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sure you were _kind off_ going the limit." Tony snarked, "How much is the damage?" Steve shrugged and leaned into Tony's chest. Tony wrapped his arms around him; he was angry but holding Steve like this made him calm quickly.

"It's not like we can't afford it; plus the damage will be covered by our insurance." Steve defended weakly.

Translation: over a hundred thousand dollars. But Steve feels bad about this; Tony could feel his guilt through their bond.

"Okay, your right. Were you hurt?" Tony asked, pulling him close. Steve shakes his head. "Good, that's the most important thing; we have plenty of cars." Steve smiles.

"Thanks baby." Kissing Tony on the cheek.

What's one less car compared to Steve's smile.


	32. Asking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Steve out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've never went over the whole courting aspect of my ABO. Alphas date Omegas and Betas date each other 'cause they make up most of the population. Traditionally dating (courting) takes six months then the next step is to move in with each other and then after about 1 yr to 1.5 yr there's the marriage proposal and engagement is left up to the couple.

One Year and Six Months Ago

"STARK! What the hell was that!" Steve yells at Tony in the beginning of a post-battle debriefing. The rest of the team file and slouch in their chairs, all to use to the two’s arguing.

"It was me being a hero or did that stick up your ass keep you from seeing all those civilians I saved." Tony yelled back.

"The results would have been the same if you had just followed orders. You could have gotten yourself killed." Steve barked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter to you?!"

"Yes Tony, it fucking matters to me-" Steve started but Tony cut him off.

"Let me court you." Tony blurts, the words slipping out his mouth without his intentions. Steve stops dead in his tracks, shocked beyond belief.

Tony doesn't know what he was thinking; of course Steve will say no, who would want a wrecked alpha like-

"Okay." Steve said with a small smile.

“Okay?” Tony said with shocked disbelief, glancing at the team who were sitting there staring at Steve with wide eyes and dropped jaws. “Do you know what courting means because I don’t know what they called it back in the forties?” Tony said incredulously.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes Tony, I know what courting is.”

“Oh” Tony said dumbfounded, “So… Wanna go grab some dinner later tonight?” Tony said because he didn’t know what the fuck else to say. Steve stared at him for a moment before he smiled a little again.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


	33. Summer's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony visit Summer's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off in Steve POV then switches to Tony's.
> 
> I should probably warn you about the super feels in this chapter. It hurts a lot.

_"This isn't good for the baby." I think as my father screams insults from above me and its too much stress, so much that I can feel that something bad is going to happen. I fall back on the floor and huddle in the corner._

_"Nooo, no. God, why?" I think as a sharp pain shoots through my stomach and a rush of liquid exits my body; I start crying because I know this isn't going to end well._

_"God, no. Please let my baby be okay. Don't let anything happen to Summer."_

~

Steve reached down and laid a bouquet of lavender flowers over Summer's grave. He and Tony stand in comfortable silence for a moment.

"My dad had a friend, his name was Grey, just like his soulless personality but he started messing with me when I was just a child. I told my dad about it but he just blew me off… that was before… " Steve trailed off and took a deep breath. 

Tony watched his face as Steve talked; there was so much pain there; pain that Tony couldn't erase and it made him sick to think about how someone hurt his bond-mate. He interlocked their fingers and pulled Steve close; the blond rested his head on his shoulder.

"Well anyway," Steve continued, "the bastard abused me for years and then I got pregnant when I was only eleven; I had her when I was twelve. My dad called me a useless whore when he found out I was pregnant even though he knew how it happened... I didn't care though; I didn't care how she was conceived, I loved her anyway and I would have done all I could to raise her and protect her. " Tony hugged Steve tightly. He wants to say something but he knew there was nothing he could say to make Steve feel better about losing his child.

He really didn't need to say anything anyway; all Steve needed right now was for someone to be there.


	34. Anniversary Gift 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to know what his new anniversary gift is going to be.

"Soooooo, our anniversary is in about five days." Steve said as he plopped down in the couch beside Tony, who was watching the news and the alpha knew he was fishing for clues on what his gift will be.

"Yep sure is." Tony said with a smile and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah… soooo you go anywhere today?"

"Nope."

"Have you been by any shops or anything?"

"I went to the sports store around the corner." Tony answered knowing the only sport Steve liked was baseball and in small doses. 

"Oh okay. Been any where interesting lately?"

"Naw not- oh well come to think of it," Tony feigned excitement and Steve eyes lit up, "You know that new Physics Museum that just opened, I went there with Bruce." Steve's face dropped to a peeved expression and Tony could feel him start to search his side of their bond looking for clues.

"That sounds… fun." Steve said insincerely.

"Did you want to go?"

"No, no. I leave the physics to you and your brofriend. Have you bought anything lately?"

"Some new boxing gloves and a new football. Why? Do you wanna go shopping or something?" Steve shrugged.

"Maybe later." He replied as he scooted closer, "Have you been working on anything cool down in the lab?"

Dammit, that was a close guess but Tony can deflect this.

"Yeah, I'm making Clint some knew arrows. I made one that can shoot out holographic images; another one that can-." Steve huffed loudly, pouting and crossing his arms across his chest; Tony mimicked his actions.

"Come on Tony; just tell me what my new present is." Tony put his hand under his chin as if he was deeply contemplating this and the shook his head.

"Fine." Steve said as he climbed into Tony's lap and started kissing his neck sensually, "I guess I'll have try a more persuasive method."

It wouldn't work but Tony wanted him to try anyway.


	35. Team 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go grocery shopping.

"You want some oatmeal?" I asked Tony pushing a cart down the isle, scanning the cereals. Tony ran past me and grabbed three boxes of Cookie Crisps and four boxes of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Oatmeal is gross. Cereal is better."

I rolled my eyes, "All this time I thought I was dealing with an adult. That's nothing but sugar Tony."

"Sugar is awesome." Clint said as he dumped an arm full of chocolate treats into the cart.

"No, no, all that is not going." I said though its half-hearted because the archer has already darted off again.

Thor comes around the corner with two carts full of nothing but meat.

"My dear friend Steven, do not forget the flesh ailment." He booms with excitement and I swear the floor shakes.

Bruce walks up with two baskets full of fruits and vegetables.

"Thank you Bruce. Finally someone who cares about nutrition." I said gratefully.

"Oh no, this is for some experiments I need to run. Just grab me some chips or something." I groan and bury my head in my hands.

Nat walk up with a gigantic lollipop in her hands, "Hey guys look; its the largest lollipop in the world." The alphas drop everything to follow her.

I stand there totally stunned; this is the first and last time I will ever bring the team grocery shopping with me.


	36. Slap Wrist 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out who Agent Heath was working with.

"I scanned Heath's phone records and he's been texting some alpha named Marcus Stint." Tony announces to the team in a meeting, "And apparently this is the text that started it all." Tony pushes something on his phone and a message appears on the blue holographic screen in front of the room.

 **Damon:** That Stark idiot beat me up today. :(

 **Marcus:** WHAT!!! Let’s teach that bastard a lesson.!!! It’s WRIST TIME!!!!!!!!

Once the team quieted down from their laughter, Tony continued.

“So after reading hours of this type of crap I found out that the two are planning to release some sort of heat inducer on the city,” Steve visibly shudders, “On the tenth from on top of Stark Tower. I tracked down their houses but there wasn’t any sign of any heat inducers in either one of their homes so I’m guessing Stint is working from somewhere else.”

“Well, can you find him? The tenth is a day before our anniversary and I do not want to be in heat during it.” Steve said completely unconcern about anything else.

“I can try to concoct a suppressant for you so you don’t metabolize too quickly.” Bruce offered.

“That would be great and we should probably alert the city that all omegas need to start taking suppressants.” Steve answered.

“But if we do that, “Natasha spoke up, “This Stint idiot will probably go underground.”

“We can filter it into the water system without alerting the citizen.” Tony suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. They discussed some other things and dismissed the meeting but Tony was still worried; surely no one could be this dumb and he was afraid the two would try something sneakier.

But Tony also had a back-up plan.


	37. Steve's Unconcern 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to know why Steve is so unconcerned.

"How are you even not bothered?" Tony said, stilling himself inside of Steve with great effort. The omega growled and tightened the grip he had on the pillow beneath his head. 

"How are you ruining this moment?! Move. Friction, baby friction." Steve complained. 

”Not until you answer my question. How does this creep not-“ 

”It does bother me. It freaks me out.” Steve conceded through gritted teeth as he tried to squirm underneath Tony. 

”Well, how come you don’t show it?” Tony asked, gripping the sheet, trying to maintain as much self-control as possible. 

”I can’t Tony. I can’t cower into a corner shaking when I have a team to lead; especially one filled with alphas. You going in to safe-mode every ten minutes is hard enough as it is, imagine the whole team going super protective.” 

”Oh, I had never thought of that. But with me, you don’t have to carry that façade.” 

”With you, I’m not afraid. I know you’ll protect me it’s just…” Steve signs and purses his lips like he’s trying to find a way to explain his self. “I guess, the threat is scary but I’m not excessively worried because I know I’m safe. Does that satisfy your curiosity? Can you move now?” Steve said impatiently. Tony gladly complied and Steve sighed in relief.


	38. Collar 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants Steve to wear a collar.

“Tony, have you lost your mind. I am _not_ wearing that. Well, not out in public.” Steve said, giving his alpha pointed look.

“Stevie, baby, this is not just some collar okay. Well it is but once it goes on your neck it will become like a synthetic skin and mimic the appearance of your skin. I downloaded Jarvis on it so if a psycho runs up to you and throws, let’s say, a heat inducer in your face, I’ll be notified immediately. Also, if need be, you can take it off and push this button and it will become an explosive.”

“You want me to wear a BOMB around my neck. No, Tony, no.”

“It won’t explode on you. I fixed it so Jarvis won’t detonate it unless you press this button and then you have ten seconds to throw it.” Steve thought about it for a long time. “Come on darling. I thought you said you trusted me.” Tony said, looking like a kicked puppy. Steve sighed and grabbed the collar out his hand. It was extremely thin and it changed colors to look like the skin on his hand. “See, it’s coded to your DNA; that’s why it didn’t work for me.”

“Okay Tony,” Steve said, wrapping the collar around his neck; the device disappears on his skin. “Though I still don’t think it’s necessary. I probably won’t be too far from you anyway until this dude is locked up or something.”

Tony smiled at that but still, he didn’t want to take any chances.


	39. Anniversary Gift 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is working on Steve's anniversary gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a FYI, engagement rings are kept as the wedding bands, the name of their bond mate is added along th band.

Tony dug the diamond out of the engagement ring; he knew Steve would love it, he just thought that he would love it even more if it had a more personal touch.

He replaced the old jewel with a mini, diamond shaped arc reactor that had a not too dim, not too bright glow that could be turned on and off. Steve hated darkness and they slept with a nightlight so Tony figured that if Steve was ever away from home during the night, like on a mission or something, the blonde would never have to be in the dark.

He heard his lab doors swish open and he quickly hid the ring again.

"Hey babe; whatcha working on?" Steve said as he walked over to his painting.

"Just some new engine designs for SHEILD." Tony said as believable as he could; Steve eyed him suspiciously then turned back to his painting talking about this kind omega he met.

Tony was half-distracted because he was too busy being excited over the best anniversary gift ever.


	40. Steve's Painting 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is concerned about Steve's painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst alert.

"Babe that's… that's fucking scary." Tony said once he got a good peek at Steve's painting. "But not in a bad way; it's good, great, perfect, magnificent like your work always is but…" He trailed off.

"I know; it's suppose to look like that." Steve said, never stopping his brush strokes.

The blonde was painting two extremely deformed men burning in pit of fire in a monochromatic blue scheme.

"Okay, that's not completely normal. What's going on babe?" Tony asked. 

Steve chuckled. "It's just… I guess dealing with my past got me thinking about my dad and… this is just a way to vent."

Tony nodded understandingly, he uses his work to vent. And the painting was brilliant, just also creepy.

"It looks like pain." Tony said, more an observation to himself. Steve nodded sadly and stayed quiet for a long time. Then he sighed, putting down his supplies and walked over to his alpha, wrapping his arms around him; Tony held him close, hugging him tightly.

"My dad used to watch the bastard when he… he would just stand there and watch and let him hurt me" Steve started crying on Tony's shoulder. "And my mother never cared; she was hardly ever home anyway and when I told her about it she said it was my fault for _enticing_ him. That's how I always felt; like it was my fault, like somehow I deserved what was done to me." Tony kisses Steve's cheek, cupping his face with his hand.

"No, no, no darling. You were just a child; there was nothing in a million years that you could have done to deserve that." Steve looks up him and Tony knows he _trying_ to believe him. "Trust me baby; if you can trust me to put a practical bomb around your neck then you can trust me with this: you did **not** deserve any of that abuse." Steve gives him a sad smile, nodding and Tony can feel him start to feel a little better though their bond. Tony pulled him close again, rubbing his back.

Tony knows that the emotional roller coaster is part of the healing process but it was so damn hard to watch his omega hurt but he knows Steve will get better.

Tony will make sure he does.


	41. Reflection 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reflects on a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphess = ma'am and alpha = sir just an FYI

_After leaving Bucky's house, I walk home alone quickly and carefully to ensure that I get there safely despite all the lurking alphas even though hell awaits for me at home._

_As I walk, I pass by a park and there's an alpha woman walking through with her omega boyfriend. I've seen them before and I'm mystified by their relationship. She's so gentle with him; always speaking to him in a tender, sweet tone, touching him gently and softly, and he's well taken care of, it's obvious by the way he's glowing._

_She looks over at me and gives me a sympathetic smile._

_"You be careful out here." She tells me kindly like she does every time out paths cross._

_"Yes alphess." I reply back with a weak smile. I watch them as they turn down a street opposite of mine. I hope that maybe one day I'll be able to find an alpha so kind._

~

I lean in to Tony's embrace feeling content and safe. It all hurts less when he's holding me like this. I think back to that couple from so many years ago and smile, knowing that I have the same glow that omega had back then.

"Your the best alpha an omega can wish for. You take such good care of me." I tell Tony, who smiles and kisses my temple.

But it's true, Tony is my rock and without him I would fall apart.


	42. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony remembers their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is a flashback of sorts.
> 
> Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you lovely people for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you. :D

One year, six months ago

Tony was sitting at the dining table with Steve desperately trying not to fidget. He is nervous beyond belief; the playboy has **never** courted before and the only thing that's keeping him from running out of the restaurant with a sorry excuse is that Steve looks just as nervous as he does, always keeping his eyes downcast, hands folded in his lap, staying silent, but his foot tapping relentlessly.

"So… bet you miss the forties, huh." Tony tries nervously. _"The fuck did I say that for!"_ Tony mentally berates himself.

"Umm, yeah." Steve replies, never looking up.

"Uh huh… probably a lot different back then."

"Yep."

Tony sighs, "So, this seems like a nice place. Have you ever had Chinese before?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I like it. Orange chicken is my favorite and the crab rangoon, it's pretty awesome." Steve nodded seemingly absentmindedly.

Tony resisted the urge to groan, _"This guy is the worst conversationalist ever."_ He thinks. The brunet stays quiet for a moment.

"Um, hey. I know I'm not the most beautiful person but you can look at me." Tony says sarcastically. It wasn't badly meant but he said it more harsh than what he intended. Steve snaps his eyes up at him with a shocked expression. 

"I'm sorry. I-"

"I didn't mean it that way it sounded." Tony blurted, not wanting this evening to end in disaster. "I'm just super nervous. I've never been on a date before. I have no idea what I'm doing." Steve looked at him in disbelief before he gave him a small smile.

"I've never courted before either. And in my time dating was… different so I'm just as lost as you."

"What was expected back then?" Tony asked, wondering what Steve would want from him and the blonde looks at Tony like he's trying to figure out what he's asking. It takes a beat too long for the genius to figure out why he stalled. "Oh shit. I keep forgetting you're not a beta. I don't want to fuck you. I mean I do but not right now. Like months from now. I have issues." Tony snaps his mouth shut, thoroughly embarrassed while Steve tries his best not to laugh.

"It's okay Tony; I understand." Steve said genuinely smiling and it's the most gorgeous smile in the world.

They end up having a great time and Tony make it though without any more blunders (almost anyway). He walks Steve home and the blonde kisses him on the cheek, making another date.

Tony walks back home on cloud nine.


	43. Protective!Tony 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is protective again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized my huge mistake: I said earlier that Steve lived in the Tower with the rest of the Avengers and in that last chapter they live in two separate places. My bad. Ummm, well lets say Steve moves out a few months before the date so he stayed at Stark Tower for six months, lives on his own for six months and has been living with Tony for almost a year.

"What are you doing?!" Tony exclaimed when he bursted into Steve's office. The omega jumped at the suddenness of it.

"I'm working babe, you know that. What's wrong?"

"That bastard is supposed to attack tomorrow. What if he attacks today? You can't be that far away from me. I was so worried." Tony knew his safe-mode pheromones could be smelled from a mile away.

"You were down the hall Tony." Steve said as he got up and walked over to his alpha. "Tony baby, you aren't usually so frantic. What's wrong baby?"

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve waist. "I don't know… I guess, that bastard could hurt you Steve and… I couldn't stop anyone from hurting you before; i wasn't even born yet but now I can protect you and I don't ever want you to be forced under my watch."

"Tony, baby." Steve said as he hugged him. "I can take time off until we catch this guy if you want."

"That would make me feel a million times better."

"Okay, I'm sorry babe. Sometimes I just forget that an alpha can care. I guess I still have a lot of baggage from etiquette training."

"Yeah, but you're healing baby. " Tony said smiling.

Steve smiled, nodding, and started to get his things ready for his leave.

Steve was getting there; Tony could tell.


	44. Bad Driving 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't take anymore of Steve's driving.

Tony rushes into the living room where Steve is watching a movie. He sits beside the blond and takes hold of his hand.

"Baby do you trust me?"

"Yeah babe." Steve said growing concerned.

"And you know I always want what's best for you, right."

"Right."

"And you know that I'm not the dominating alpha type with a huge superiority complex right."

"Of course." Steve replied, growing curious.

"Okay then… baby, hand me your car keys."

"Huh, why. What's- oh you're probably wondering why the truck is beat up. I didn't really like the truck anyway; it was too bulky."

"How did it happen?"

"I may have collided with a pole and rolled."

"Baby this is the eighth car. Hand me the keys. You can drive the motorcycles but not the cars." Steve glared at him then shrugged and handed the keys over to his alpha.

"Fine, I like bikes better anyway."

Tony figured he'd probably go through just as many bikes as he did cars but Tony doesn't really like the motorcycles anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was just wondering; if y'all will be so kind as to tell me which chapter is your favorite?


	45. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve could stay stoic for only so long.

Tony was falling; falling into a black nothingness and he was afraid. Afraid of the unknown, afraid of what could happen, afraid of what has happened. 

Tony jolted awake and automatically wrapped his arms around his mate. He knew that fear wasn't his; he didn't have dreams like that anymore. Steve was trembling in his embrace but he was awake.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't meant to wake you up." Steve said quietly, knowing Tony could feel his panic through their bond.

"Stevie, darling, what’s wrong, baby?" The omega nuzzled his face in Tony's neck, starting to calm down at his alpha's voice.

"I'm scared Tony; that alpha is supposed to attack tomorrow."

"I know darling, I know but I'll protect you; I'll keep you safe, you know that."

"Yeah but that's not what I'm afraid of. What if this crazy is so hell bent on getting to me that he hurts you. What if he… killed you? What would I do without you Tony? Who would protect me or be concerned about me; who would take care of me the way you do or love me the way you do? I always have that fear whenever we're in battle."

Tony kisses his forehead and starts stroking his back. Sometimes Steve was so strong that it was hard to remember that he was still an omega at heart.

“No, no darling. It’s alright. I’ll be fine. Nothing will happen to me; and even if something happens then the team will take care of you. They’ll be good to you; I know they will.”

“But it wouldn’t be you.” Tony kissed Steve and looked him in the eyes; rubbing his cheek.

“But we don’t have to worry about that because I’m going to live for a very long, long time, okay?” Steve smiled and nodded; he was still shaken but the longer Tony held him the more he calmed down until the blonde dozed into a peaceful sleep.

Tony watched him sleep, carding his fingers through his hair. He hated to see his omega distressed and he knew that the abuse Steve had endured added to his fear of being unprotected; he also knew that the blonde will always carry that fear with him.

Tony tried not to think about it to much and decided to try to get some sleep even though he knew he was going to spend the night worrying.


	46. Slap Wrist 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain attacks but the team is ready for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad; just a warning.

The next morning the team and I are all in our uniforms waiting for the villain on the roof of Stark Tower. We weren't up there for too long before a bald, tall skinny man ran up on the roof with a box in his hands, laughing maniacally at who knows what.

Tony raised his hand to blast him probably just for existing but I grab his arm before he could do anything.

"Wrist, we have you surrounded. Put the box down." I demand.

The man jumped, the color draining from his face, "How do you know my code name? How did you know I would be here?" The man asked sounding shocked and Tony snorted.

"Forget that, the real question is why did you think _Wrist_ Master would be a cool code name?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"It **is** a cool code name!" The man insists before throwing some sort of bomb with a W on it at us and running towards the door. The explosive goes off and knocks us back a few feet but no one is hurt.

Since I'm the fastest on foot (besides the Hulk but that would be too destructive) I started to pursue the man. The man turns around while he's running and flashes me a dirty look.

I freeze dead in my tracks. It's not the fact that he looked at me; it has nothing to do with him at all. It was his tie. The deep red, plaid tie was almost exactly like the one my father used to wear and then suddenly I'm being laid on my back and my dad is tying my hands to the headboard with his tie so I won't fight. Then he's touching me and telling me to not move and to be a 'good boy for daddy'.

The villain, Stint, sees me pause and takes the opportunity to throw another bomb at me. I see it but I don't move. I can't move because daddy told me not to.

Then a blast of light knocks the guy back into a building and a red and gold robot is standing front of me, protecting me from the blast. The robot lifts his face and I can see that a man is in the body like it's a suit. I don't analyze it to much or get a good look at the man because I drop my eyes to the floor. He's an alpha and was ever so kind to just save my life so I _must_ respect him.

"Steve? Steve baby, are you alright?" The man asks and his voice is familiar but I seem way to distant to pick up who it is. The man comes out his suit and walks over to me, cupping my face in his hands. "Stevie baby, look at me, come back to me."

I look up at him and suddenly I'm back, realizing the the man is _my_ alpha and my wonderful bondmate.

"T-Tony? Oh Tony baby." I say as I hug him, the contact helps me confirm which reality I'm in.

"Steve you scared me. What happened?"

Before I could answer him I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I know it's Clint by the scent.

"Steve buddy, are you okay?" He asks with a concerned safe-mode edge to his voice. Tony doesn't even flinch at the other alpha touching me and I know he trusts the team like I do, to care for the same way he does. Soon the rest of the team is standing around me and I feel so protected in their company. I can trust them with knowing the basics of my past.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was abused when I was a child and I just… I just had a major flashback."

"Oh Steve, you poor thing." Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, a gentle gesture I wouldn't really expect from the assassin but it's heartwarming.

And they stand there with me, supporting me until I'm in a less panicked state and we take Stint back into the Tower to debrief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, Wrist Master and Slap Wrist will return.


	47. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update. I just finished my finals so hopefully I'll have more time now.

Tony watched Steve sit in the edge of their bed. He was looking down at his trembling hands as if his whole world had just crashed and given Steve’s past it just might have. Tony went and sat beside him. Steve leaned over on his chest and Tony wrapped his arms around him. Tony knew that whatever was going on, whatever memory was running through Steve’s mind was extremely painful and he found himself conflicted. He wanted to know what happened so he could help Steve heal but he also didn't want to know what hurt his omega so bad. 

"T-Tony" Steve said softly; he sounded so far away. Tony didn't like it, no he hated it. He needed Steve to come back to him. Tony stood to walk away but Steve grabbed his arm. 

"Oh no baby, I'm going right over to the dresser here. I'm not leaving you alone okay." Steve nodded, begrudgingly and slowly releasing his arm. 

Tony walked over to the dresser and pulled it back from the wall and squeezed behind it to the little cloth pouch he had pinned into the wood. When he came from the dresser, Steve was giving him the strangest look. 

"Baby, what are you doing?" Steve asked with a curious look and it was almost his omega but not totally. 

Tony took the ring out the bag. Steve saw it and gasped. Tony smiled and walked back over to him and knelt on one knee. 

"Steve, will you marry?" The blonde covers his mouth with his hand. 

"I didn't think… Tony babe, I'm so messed up. Are you sure you want to marry me?" 

"Yes babe. I don't know if you remember but I was fucked up too when we started. This is recovery, okay. We'll get through this." 

Steve beamed and nodded, "Yes baby, I'll marry you." 

Tony smiled wide and slipped the ring on Steve's ring finger, "This looks like a diamond but it's actually a mini arc reactor. If you press down on it, it'll glow." Tony said as he lightly pressed down on the reactor and it lit up. "So this way you never have to be in darkness and if you feel yourself start to drift, you'll always have this reminder that I'm here for you.” 

Steve kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, “Oh Tony, that’s-I-Um.” Steve stammered, lost for words and then Tony felt Steve push his happiness and gratitude over to him through their bond. “I love you so much. You take such good care of me; you’re the best alpha ever.” 

“I love you too.” Tony said kissing his cheek. 

“Baby… My father” Steve started and the stopped, tightening his grip around Tony. “I want to tell you, I really do but I can’t talk about it right now.” 

“That’s fine darling. You talk when you’re ready.” Tony said trying to hide his alarm. _My Father?_ Those two words added with everything else Tony knew about Steve’s past told him more than enough. “I’ll be here for you when you are.”


	48. Fluff 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's afraid he'll have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this extremely fluffy with a dash of domestic.

Tony woke up to a strange feeling, something somewhere between fear and euphoria. He blinked his eyes open to find Steve contently and lovingly staring down at the ring on his finger. It was on, so there was a glow between them.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you." Steve said looking up at him with a smile.

"That's fine darling. Have you been up all this time?" Tony asked, glancing at the clock that read two-thirty A.M. Steve nodded. "Can't sleep?" Steve shrugged, looking back down at the ring.

"That flashback yesterday was... intense. I guess I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare. And this is something I never want to revisit again." Steve said and Tony wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

"Oh baby, it'll be alright, you have your alpha right here. I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep. You should have woken me up when you first got scared."

"Babe, waking you up is near impossible." Steve said rolling his eyes fondly and Tony chuckled.

"It’s strange how bonds work and how your feelings affect me." Tony said thoughtfully. "I just had the strangest dream: I was happily running through a field with butterflies and kittens and then I ran by a bunch of cute little white bunnies that turned rabid and started chasing me. It was so omega-y I knew it had to be you."

Steve laughed, "Omega-y? I can see that. I remember back when you were messed up I used to get these dreams where a monster would be chasing me through a futuristic, metallic like city. And the monster would be huge and black and smoky but then kept shifting until it became something you would build for a suit and fly away. An alpha dream if I've ever seen one. I want my omega dreams back, they were less scary."

Tony laughed, "That's true. I remember our first night together when you moved in with me, I had a dream where I was floating through the sky in a cloud cage."

Steve kissed Tony's nose. "I remember that night, you held me close so I wouldn't have a nightmares like I was having before. Told me not to worry, you'll take care of me."

Tony smiled and kissed the nape of Steve's neck. In the next few months when they say their vows and consummate their marriage, he'll claim Steve and mark his neck by biting and breaking Steve's claiming gland. Steve jumped and moaned when Tony kissed his skin and the flesh being sensitive shocked Tony. Most couples, after engagement, have to wait until the omega has full trust in their alpha and it triggers their bodies to go through the biological process for the gland to swell on the nape of their shoulder but Steve was ready, very ready.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. I would have proposed sooner had I known you were ready. How long?" Tony asked him, kissing his shoulder again and Steve’s breath hitched.

Steve smiled and nuzzled his face in Tony's neck "The first time we made love I thought it was going to hurt because that’s all I knew but you were so gentle and slow and you didn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. It was the first time I had enjoyed sex and when we were locked together you held me and told me you loved me and then we bonded; I felt so safe. And then my body did weird things, remember I went through three long heats in one month. I think I was ready then."

"That was a little over a year ago, you should have told me."

Steve drowsily shrugged, "I trusted you to know when the time was right and your timing was perfect."

Tony smiled and kissed Steve's forehead. He ended up glancing down at Steve's stomach and ran a hand over his abs. Tony found his mind drifting to how Steve's stomach would look if it was swollen with child. And Whoa! How did his mind get there? Tony quickly pushed that thought aside along with his fear of children and pulled a now softly sleeping Steve close to him and went back to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are against the bite marking thing but I'll try to make it different that the normal concept.


	49. Anniversary <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Steve and Tony's anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as fluffy as possible. I don't know if I succeeded but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, In this story, Tony never injected himself with extremis (the one that sends his suits to his location not the crazy mandarin one)
> 
> :D

Their anniversary ended up being fantastic. They had a small dinner in their mansion with the team who gave the couple wonderful anniversary gifts –except for Clint and his dirty mind- and Steve proudly wore the engagement ring Tony had given him but Tony noticed that the omega was a little distant, just a little off. It wasn’t too obviouis and if Tony hadn’t been his bondmate he wouldn’t have realized it either but occasionally Steve was see something, some sort of trigger and he would drift just like he did at their battle yesterday. He would snap back quickly and look down at his ring lovingly but it still worried Tony. 

Later that evening, Tony was looking down nervously at the tan faded stylized stationary with roses in the bottom right corner in his hands. It was tradition that on the first anniversary with a bonded alpha/omega pairing that the alpha was to present a letter as a token of love and the omega was to present a clock for some reason Tony never paid attention to when he was in school. The gifts were also supposed to presented among witness and the letter read out loud but Tony really wished he could skip out on that part and give his letter to Steve personally; he was never really eloquent in the first place and with the team watching he knew he was going to make a mistake or do something completely weird like cry. 

Steve had excused himself to go retrieve his gift and was just walking back with what looked like a wrist watch. 

“Okay, so you remember when we first got together and you taught me all that engineering mathematical stuff so we could build some of your suits together.” Steve asked Tony as he sat beside him on the couch and the alpha could tell that he was nervous too by the red tinting in his cheeks. Tony nodded and Steve strapped the red and gold watch on his wrist. “Well, I noticed that if you were ever a long way away or if something happens to your suit you won’t have any way to protect yourself so I decided to try and make something on my own and the collar you put on me gave me an idea. It’s a Taser of sorts. When you press down on the face it’ll send out Taser wire to whatever you’re aiming at and when you press it twice in a row it’ll retract the wire. The minute you use it Jarvis will send one of your suits to your location. I didn’t think I could do it but here it is and it works because I tried it and remember to keep you hand in a fist when you use it so you don’t electrocute yourself.” 

Tony was touched and proud, very proud because he knew Steve didn’t think he was very smart and making this took a lot of self-faith on his part. Tony hugged Steve and kissed him. 

“I am so proud of you. This is amazing. Can I try it out on Clint?” Tony asked and the team laughed. 

“No, well maybe later because I’m still a little miffed by his obscene gifts but do you like it?” 

“I love it. Its impressive.” Tony said; Steve beamed and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony wrapped his arm around him. 

“I’ll say. Can I see it while Tony read his letter?” Bruce asked knowing fully well that reminding Tony of his duty would make him nervous beyond belief again. 

“No, it’s mine. Get your own.” Tony said as he flashed Bruce a grim glare which only made the scientist laugh. 

Tony nervously picked up his letter and cleared his throat three times before he began to read it, “Dear Steve, I can’t believe a whole year has passed since we’ve bonded and you move in. I don’t regret a moment of it and I wouldn’t change out time together for the world. I can’t thank you enough for just being there for me, with me and fixing me when I couldn’t fix myself. I promise to be loyal to you and to never leave your side as your bondmate and alpha. You are my rock, my everything, and I love you with all the love in the world. From your loving husband-to-be, Anthony Edwar-.” Tony was cut off my Steve’s lips smashing against his. 

“Tony, that was lovely and romantic and I loved it. I love you.” Steve said against his lips. 

Tony heard a loud sniffle from behind him and he turned around. 

“Oh man that was so beautiful.” Clint said as he tried to hide his tear behind his hand, “I’m just-Um-Ima take a moment.” He said as he got up and walked into their kitchen. 

Steve chuckled, “Just like an alpha. Hey you guys ready for the anniversary cake I made.” Steve said as he kissed Tony again. 

The team agreed and they continued their wonderful evening.


	50. Anniversary Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary sex but not smut.

Tony and Steve were kissing passionately as they stumbled down the hall until they finally reached the bedroom. They tossed their shirts as Steve pulled him to the bed and pulled Tony flush against his body as he laid on his back. Tony tugged Steve’s pants off and was starting to unbutton his own pants when he remembered something he had meant to bring up long before now and he rose to his knees.

“Oh wait. I want to ask you something.” Tony said, putting a hand on Steve chest when he rose up to tug off Tony’s pants.

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes, “Bring up anything that will ruin the mood and I will never have sex with you again.”

“No babe, I just want to know what you like, sexually. We’ve never discussed that.”

“O-oh” Steve said, thrown for a moment. “I like whatever you-” He started but then stopped without Tony having to say anything and that made Tony’s heart leap for joy. “I never really thought about. I guess, I like being on my back with you on top and… I like it slow and soft, usually anyway. Sometimes I like the pace picked up but not hard. But you never make it rough anyway.” Steve looked up at Tony fondly and smiled and boy did Tony love his smile. “But what do you like Tony, I want to be fair.”

“I like sex just like every other alpha.” Tony replied and Steve laughed. Tony kissed him again and laid on top of him, kissing down his chin and neck until he reach the area where his claim will rest on Steve’s neck in a matter of months. He ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh; Steve moaned and arched up into him.

“You know what I like the best though Tony.” Steve said breathlessly.

“Huh?” Tony said just as breathless as he gently pressed himself into Steve’s body and ran his hand over the blonde’s stomach, something he’s been doing a lot lately. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him.

“I like being with you.”


	51. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony do some wedding planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second= Best men, Tenders= Bridesmaids, Alpha and Omega are used for Groom and Bride but the seconds and tenders are chosen as people who would care for their spouse in case something happens to one of them. So Tony is going to choose the Avengers as his Seconds because he knows they’ll take care of Steve if something happened to him. And this chapter is more of a set up chapter but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I have decided that this is going to be an on-going story so for the foreseeable future this story does not have an end and I will try to update at least once a day. But if I miss a few days, do not fear, I will be back. And since its on going there will be Mpreg in the future.

Tony looked down at his perfect omelets and pancakes with pride. All those cookbooks Steve had –and he had a ton— were super awesome and easy to follow. Steve walked into the kitchen and gave him an incredulous look.

“Don’t tell me you tried to cook alone again? Is anything on fire?” He quipped with a fond eye-roll.

Tony placed the two plates on the island, “Nope, look at these. They’re perfect. Yours has bacon and all that other healthy, vegetable stuff and mine is stuffed with cheese.” He said as he placed four pancakes on each of their plates along with coffee and syrup.

“That’s really sweet babe, thank you.” Steve said smiling. “Though you should have put some vegetables in you’re too.” Tony scrunched his face up and shook his head and Steve laughed. Tony reached over and intertwined their fingers, rubbing their engagement ring lovingly.

“We need to plan our wedding.” Tony said and Steve beamed. Traditionally, the alpha would give the omega a budget and then say have at it but even then, caring alphas would plan their wedding with their bondmate and Tony certainly cared.

“Thank you babe.” Steve said gratefully, “I was thinking something small.”

“Yeah me too. With just our friends.” Because neither had family “I was also thinking we could get married in a church.”

“That would really perfect. I’ve always wanted to get married in a church.” Steve said beaming then he immediately frowned, “I have to find a tender. I don’t know any other omega that would watch after you if something happened to me. Well, I have one in mind but I’ll have to get to know him better these next few… When are we getting married?”

“Well, I don’t want to keep you waiting for too much longer. I was thinking three months.” Tony said and Steve squeaked.

“We have so much planning to do and so little time. I have to call Sam so you can meet him. Then we have to choose our suits and the church and we have to send out invitations. And where are we going to have the reception?”

“We can extend the time if you want.” Tony said but Steve shook his head.

“I don’t want to wait too much longer either. Three months is perfect but we have lots to do. Like we have to hire a band.” Tony’s face lit up and he opened his mouth to say something but Steve cut him off. “We are not having Black Sabbath make noise at our wedding.” Tony pouted playfully. Steve laughed and washed their plates.

Tony came up behind him and wrapped his hands around his waist; Steve laid his head back on his shoulder. Tony took in Steve’s sweet, unique scent and his nose caught the dim, thin smell of a ripening omega.

“You’re in pre-heat.” He said and Steve groaned. “I thought Banner made some suppressants for you.”

“He did and I metabolized it in an hour.” Steve said and put his hand over Tony’s hand when the alpha started rubbing his stomach. “You’ve been paying a lot attention to my belly this past week.”

“I know. I guess I like you’re abs.” Tony said trying to avert this conversation from the topic of children.

“Or maybe this heat is actually convenient.” Steve said and Tony froze. Steve chuckled and turned around to kiss him.

“Relax Hon, I understand you don’t want children right now.” Steve said in honesty. “Come on, we have to go meet Sam and plan some other things if I’m going to be out of commission in the next five days.”

Tony nodded and followed Steve out the door. And okay, maybe he should try to get over his fear of children.


	52. Tony and Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave Tony a baby to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby's name is Patrick.

Sam turned out to be a pretty awesome guy and Tony had met him before through SHEILD. Steve had known him for about six months and they were partners for the missions Steve went on.

Yep, Sam was pretty cool. And he had a baby. A baby that _someone_ had thought was a good idea to leave with Tony.

The couple were visiting Sam's house and had been there for a while before Sam asked them to stay for lunch and then some other friends of Sam's came and now there was an omega club out on the patio. That left Tony on baby watch.

Tony didn't mind, he liked seeing Steve happy and relating to other omegas he just wished they had taken little Patrick with them. It would have made his task a lot easier.

Tony had his arms extended in front of him looking at the tiny human being curiously. The little boy looked back at him just as puzzled.

Tony laid him down on the couch and the baby boy grabbed his finger and stuck it in his mouth, biting on Tony's finger with his gums. Tony smiled and handed a ring of toy keys that the baby chewed on happily. Tony tickled Patrick's side and he giggled adorably.

No doubt he was as cute as a little button and he wasn't crying which was a fantastic thing so he really wasn't a bother. That was until his face started to scrunch up and a horrible smell followed.

Now baby Patrick was a problem.

Tony picked him up and rushed to hand him off to his breeder.

But even so, Tony figured it wouldn't be so bad to have a mini human being of his own.


	53. Children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve discuss children again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember breeder = mother, sire = father

As Tony was driving he thought about a lot of things. Baby Patrick had been so cute and he was such a good baby, no crying or fussing, only when he was hungry or needed his diaper changed. It made him wonder what his baby with Steve would be like, if they have one.

Then Tony thought about Summer and how beautiful she had been and how hurt Steve had been, is, at the lost of her and Tony found himself starting to feel guilty. He felt as if he was robbing Steve the opportunity to have a another child, to maybe heal some of his pain. Though Tony was no fool, he knew their baby wouldn't replace Summer, he didn't want it to but he knew Steve would love their child just as much.

And Tony remembered that Steve himself said that he wasn't quite ready to settle down yet but engagement and dealing with the past the way he has been is enough to change a person's mind.

Tony really couldn't see why he was so skeptical. Before, when Tony had been self-hating and destructive he wouldn't have been a good parent but now that he had gotten past his nightmare and after handling little Patrick, Tony figured he couldn't be that bad of a sire. He would certainly try to be better than his parents. And Steve, Steve was just brilliant at everything and he knew Steve would be a great breeder.

Tony sighed and reached out to hold Steve's hand, "Hey darling, would you like to start a family?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah, now that I know we're going to get married, I think it would be nice. But I don't want you to feel forced or anything; I can wait too. But if we do I could stay at home while you work or do other alpha things so you won't be tied down." Steve said sincerely and Tony knew that mentality came from the forties.

Tony shook his head. "No, I would want to be a major part of our child's life and if you're ready to start a family, I am too." Steve beamed and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you so much baby. This makes me so happy."

And if Tony would be honest, the thought of having a baby made him happy too.


	54. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has another flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mpreg is coming and slight angst alert.

Tony was walking with Steve down the hall to his office. Ever since that Agent Heath guy, he didn't like to leave Steve alone. Sure, his omega was a super soldier with the serum to keep him bad-ass but still at least once a month Steve would be vulnerable and Tony didn't want some other agent getting any funny idea. Plus, Steve didn't seem to mind and Tony got the feeling that he liked having his alpha around.

They had just walked into his office and were closing the door when an alpha agent walks past them wearing too much cologne. It was an old fashioned cologne; the one that was commercialized as something omegas would like. Tony didn't need a warning, he had learned from the last couple of day that Steve would be affected. He immediately wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close. The omega was trembling and Tony knew he wasn't here right now, he was somewhere in the past.

“Darling, it’s your alpha; I’m right here with you. Come back to me.” Tony said soothingly as he turned Steve’s face so that the blonde was looking at him and he saw Steve snap back. “That’s it baby. It’s alright now.” Tony cooed.

Steve laid his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Oh, Tony. This is bad, so bad and it hurts so much. I keep drifting in an out of the past and present; one minute I'm here with you and everything is fine but the next my dad is… making me do things I don't want to do and say things I don't want to say and it's too much, I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Steve said as he started crying on Tony’s shoulder.

“No, no darling. It’s just recovery, remember. All this is coming back up so you can get over it; this is normal okay. The flashbacks will pass.”

“But Tony, I can’t lead a team like this.”

Tony hated to admit it because he knew Steve loved leading the Avengers and being an agent but he knew the omega was right. If they were out in a battle and Steve were to freeze just like he had on the roof a couple days ago, it could be catastrophic.

“Then don’t darling. It’ll be okay to take some time off. We have a wedding to plan anyway.” Steve smiled at that and looked down at their engagement ring as Tony whipped away his tears. “Or, and I’m really leaning towards this, you might just be on maternity leave.” Steve beamed and kissed him.

“How about both?” Steve said with his genuine smile.

“Yeah, I could live with that.” Tony said smiling back. They gathered Steve’s things and headed home.

For once Tony thought that Steve’s heat couldn't come quick enough.


	55. FanArt: Engagement Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's engagement ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I know this isn't a real chapter but I wasn't able to write today and I have wanted to make the ring anyway so this is what Steve's engagement ring looks like. I made this from scratch in Illustrator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for not having a real chapter. :(


	56. Heat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's heat is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since I didn't really post anything yesterday, I decided to give you guys what you wanted.
> 
> :D

Time flew by in an excited blur with all the wedding planning and discussions of starting a family and Tony found himself more enthusiastic about having a baby then he thought he would. And making the baby was the most fun part of all this planning.

Tony pulled Steve close and kissed his sweaty forehead. They were both really tired because they had just finished their third round and now Tony was waiting for Steve’s scent to alter; when the omega was conceived, he’ll have a thin scent added to his natural scent, something akin to a fresh bouquet of flowers and as the baby’s sire, Tony would be able to tell whether their child was an alpha, beta, or omega based on the scent. The scent alteration should take from five to ten minutes.

“Well babe?” Steve said as laid his head on Tony’s chest, placing his hand over the reactor embedded in Tony’s sternum, looking up at his alpha expectantly. Tony jolted a little because he’s pretty sure he was starting to doze off. He leaned down and sniffed Steve’s damp hair and there it was, a strong scent of lilacs, a very strong scent. Almost like it was twice the dose. Well wasn’t that interesting.

“You’re pregnant.” Tony said happily; Steve beamed and hugged Tony tightly.

“Yes, yes, yes. I’m so glad.” Steve cheered and he kissed Tony. “So what is it? I hope it’s an omega like its breeder.”

“Why an omega? Why not an alpha like its sire?”

“Alphas are so rowdy. But what is it? Tell me.” Steve said excitedly.

“Smells like two alpha.” Tony said, sniffing Steve again just to be sure.

“Two?! We’re having twins. Omegas usually don’t have twins.” Steve said in a happy shock.

“They do when they have me as an alpha.” Tony said proudly and Steve chuckled as Tony ran his hand over Steve’s stomach. “We actually have two little microscopic alphas in there.”

“I almost can’t believe it; I’m going to have two babies.” Steve beamed, elated yet tired. “I wonder if I’ll have another girl. I hope they’re both girls.”

“I’m betting for boys, two alpha boys who’ll be just like their sire.” Tony said and he kissed Steve’s cheek.

“Oh God, like the world needs _two_ more Tony Starks.” Steve quipped and Tony laughed. “I hope they get the best of both of us though, like my temperate and your genius.”

“Yeah, but even if they got the worst of both of us, they’d still be badass and awesome.” Tony said and Steve chuckled so, very happily yet exhausted and within second, Tony’s beautiful omega was dozing off in sleep.

Tony maneuver Steve’s body so that he was lying on his side and facing Tony –which was no easy feat because super-soldiers were not light- and slipped his knot in Steve’s body before he started having nightmares. He laid awake for hours thinking about their babies (how they might look, how they might act, should he make little Iron Baby suits for them –of course) before he drifted into sleep himself.


	57. Wedding Flowers and Iron Baby suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Flowers and Iron Baby suits

“Would you rather have the garden roses or the lilies?” Steve asked Tony as he looked through the catalogue for wedding flowers. Tony was on his StarkPad designing his Iron Baby suits because it just **had** to be done but he wasn’t so distracted that he didn’t know what was going on.

“The lilies are cute but I like the Freesias too. Or we can get all three of them.” Tony said as he quickly took his attention back to his project.

“What are you working on so intently?” Steve said with a smile.

Tony handed him the pad and when Steve got a good look at it he laughed.

“You can’t be serious.” The blonde said.

“The pink garden roses are pretty. And yes, I’m serious.”

“The pink? You don’t like pink. And why do you always buy me pink things?”

“I thought pink was like every omega’s favorite color.” Tony said seriously.

Steve rolled his eyes, “My favorite color is blue. Where have you been these past two years?"

“Well that explains a lot. Do they have blue flowers?”

“Some, but why do our babies need mini Iron Man suits?

“To keep them protected. Remember when we discussed that they could become targets for villians?” Steve tensed and instinctively put a hand over his stomach even though he wasn’t near showing yet. Tony put his hand over Steve’s and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, they’ll be fine and with the suits they can always be protected.”

“So they’ll live their whole lives in a suit?” Steve asked concerned.

“No, We’ll give them bracelets that will detect danger. Sort of like the watch you gave me.” Steve nodded thoughtfully. “Also, I can genetically engineer some blue roses if you want.”

“No, that’s weird but what if they blast themselves or fly away on accident?” Steve asked.

“The powers won’t be activated until they’re in the suit and JARVIS will uploaded so he’ll control the suits’ actions and analyze threats.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully and leaned in on Tony’s chest as he flipped through the catalogue.

“I really like the lilies and freesias.” Tony spoke up, “Oh, Blue Calla Lilies would be perfect and the red and gold Freesias.”

“Blue, red and gold? That sounds discorded and pretty at the same time. I like it and I like the Iron Baby suits idea to, with the more I think about.” Steve said and he kissed Tony’s cheek.

Tony beamed as he continued to work on the suits with renewed vigor and Steve ordered the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been married nor have I been around anyone who has ever planned a marriage so if anyone wants to share their wedding planning experiences or anything in the comments, feel free.


	58. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks Steve to move in with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people seem to like the Iron Baby suits i might try to draw up something for it. We'll see.

One Year Ago

Tony is trying to desperately hide his excitement as he and Steve walked down a bike path on the more secluded side of town. Steve hated the inner city and crowds just as much as Tony did and when they discussed the possibility of moving in with each other the two decided that they would want to live in the suburbs of New York.

And tonight is supposed to be the night by traditional means and Steve had spent the whole date, day, week, looking at Tony expectantly, wondering if he was going to ask the first big question in their relationship.

The day was turning into dusk and Tony could feel through their three month old bond that Steve was getting nervous, disappointed, and angry all at the same time. Tony wrapped his arms around him and pulled Steve’s body close to him as they continued to walk and chat and he felt Steve calm down.

The couple kept walking until they reached a mansion; it wasn’t a huge mansion that was over the top like Tony would usually reside in but it was more homey with a white picket fence and a huge yard.

“This place is beautiful.” Steve said in awe, to amazed to really see where this was going and that was exactly what Tony wanted.

“It can be ours if you’ll move in with me.” Tony said shyly even though he **knew** Steve would say yes.

Steve threw his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed him, “Of course baby, God, you jerk, I though you weren’t going to ask.”

Tony chuckled, “Hey, you wanna see the inside of our new home?” Steve nodded so they walked inside.


	59. Wedding Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony look for a wedding cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got this idea from IDon't Know in the comments and since I didn't know how to describe the cakes exactly I hyperlinked them so y'all could see them.

“Steve look, they have life-sized Iron man and Captain America cakes.” Tony said, his face pushed up against the glass of the Bakery they were visiting. “Let’s get those!” Steve ambled up behind him and gave Tony a look.

“Baby, I am not eating myself at our wedding.” Steve said walking into the bakery with Tony following behind.

The bakery had a display of all the cakes they made and they had quite a selection.

“No, of course not. I’ll eat you and you can eat me.” Tony said with a naughty smirk and Steve laughed. “Oh hey, look at this [one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6c/96/ab/6c96ab0ab5d4f0dd18f5529c48770e3a.jpg). Its red, blue, and gold like our wedding colors.” Tony suggested though it was the ugliest thing he’s ever seen.

Steve looked over at it and grimaced, “Baby, its horrendous. Oh look at [one](http://9weddingwebsites.com/unique-wedding-decorations/unique-wedding-cakes-47/) this one with the two shooting at each other.”

“We should give that [one](http://9weddingwebsites.com/unique-wedding-decorations/unique-wedding-cakes-47/) to Barton and Natasha when they finally get married. That’s what happens when two alphas get together.”

Steve chuckled. “Oh look, this [one](http://www.perfect-wedding-day.com/image-files/unusual-wedding-cakes-17.jpg) is unique, with the purplish color and all the beads and flowers. Though it doesn’t really match our wedding colors.”

“Forget wedding colors, let’s go all out. Hey, this [one](http://www.xoedge.com/ImageStage/Objects/0003/0160883/large_image.jpg) is elegant, with the flowers.”

“That’s really pretty. It’s an option. Oh look, they have a whole Avengers section.” Steve said pointing at the area he was talking about but Tony was already over there, staring in amazement at the life-sized Captain America and Iron Man one again.

“Baby, don’t you think that’s just a tad narcissistic. Oh look this [one](http://kitchenoverlord.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/cake-fri-avengers-08-from-ruby-wedding.jpg) has the whole team.”

“I like that one but I like this one better because it has the team on [one](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/6f/55/da/6f55da6a14b9e63e8f20d0e1c74966e2.jpg) side and the traditional cake on the other but it doesn’t have Nat or Clint.” Tony said, finally ripping his gaze from the life-sized cakes.

“How about we take this [one](http://sugarbitescakes.files.wordpress.com/2013/09/avengers.jpg) since it almost has the whole team and have them morph the idea with the half traditional one, and add Black Widow with it.”

“Awesome but I’m ordering the life-sized ones now just to have it.” Tony said, “Look at it, it’s amazing.” Steve rolled his eyes and started talking with the baker.

“Well, while you look at that, I’m going to sample some cakes.” Steve said walking away and that was enough to get Tony’s attention as he quickly followed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and there are some background relationships here, especially with Sam when I bring in a new situation in a few chapters but because I want the story to stay centered around Stony I won't add that to the tags


	60. Sam 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to move in with Steve and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not going to become something main in the story just needed a situation where Sam and Tony could become friends before the marriage.

Tony was down in his lab switching between his own Iron Man suit and the Iron Babies suits when Steve hustled in with a certain concern in his expression, though it had nothing to do with them, Tony could tell through their bond.

"Hey darling, what's wrong?" Tony asked when Steve reached him.

"It's Sam. His alpha hits him, beats him and so they're getting a divorce. I was wondering if he could stay with us until the divorce is final and he gets on his feet."

"Yeah, of course darling. That's no problem. I'm so sorry for him. Whose his bastard alpha?"

"Another agent named Brock Rumlow. I never liked the guy but they were already married when I met Sam." Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and pulled him close, "It's sad that these type of things still happen. I guess not every alpha on the planet can be as great as you though."

"It's still bullshit though. Why hit someone you know is weaker than you? I'm going to find this asshole." Tony said angrily because if Sam meant something to Steve then he meant something to Tony too and any good alpha worth his salt would want to protect an abused omega.

Steve smiled and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, “I know you are, that’s why I love you. You’re always protective of omegas. You take such good care of me.

Tony smiled and kissed Steve’s hair, “You’re worth it babe?”


	61. Sam 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, this story won't focus on anyone other than Steve and Tony but just so it wouldn't seem like Sam is crushing on Tony I put him with someone else.

I reach out and gently touch a wet towel to one of the many bruises on Sam's face. He winces a little before settling back in his chair and glances over to where Tony has Patrick, rocking him to sleep and softly singing a lullaby to him.

Sam smiles, "You know, you two are the reason I left Brock."

"Really?" I say and Sam nods.

"Yeah, I remember at your anniversary party he was so kind and gentle with you, like he always is. And you're always happy, glowing even. And I always figured that I wouldn't find a better alpha so I just stayed with Brock's useless ass but you managed to snag yourself a great alpha and it gave me… hope, I guess."

I smile, "I'm glad. I was about ready to hang Brock myself."

Sam chuckles, “Yeah, I could tell. You were starting to get as aggressive as Tony and we both know how deep in safe-mode he can get.” I grin and Sam smiles fondly and is quiet for a moment while I bandage some of the bruising across his chest and I notice that he probably has a few broken ribs. “Have you ever had to go through this?” He asks suddenly. “I mean, before the serum.”

I stay quiet for a moment before nodding, “Not physically, I have never really been in a relationship besides Tony but I was sexually abused. A lot.”

Sam shudders, being an omega he knows exactly how painful that can be; “I think I’d rather be hit.”

“Me too.” I say honestly, “But I’d rather you find an alpha who won’t hit you next time.”

Sam chuckles dryly, “Yeah, me too. I guess… You know who seems really nice, and if you tell him, I swear I’ll kill you, but Bruce seems like a great guy.”

I smile because Bruce has mentioned Sam to me, dozens of times and I don’t even know how they met but they sure have grown fond of each other.

“He’s an extremely great guy. You should go down to his lab and visit with him sometimes.” I say.

Sam thinks about it, “I might, when my psycho ex isn’t hovering around SHIELD.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to worry about things like that. Tony would go with you and not just with SHIELD; anywhere you think you’ll need protection.”

“You sure? I don’t want to intrude and I know you both are working and Tony is busy with his company-.”

“No, Tony visits Stark Industries… pretty much when he feels like it and that isn’t often. He usually works at home, down in the basement. And I’m on maternity leave.”

Sam beams and hugs me, the best he can, “I’m so happy for you. That’s awesome. I can’t wait. Patrick will be two years older but they could still play together. What gender is it?”

“They’re alphas, twins.”

“Twins, two alphas. Have fun? Patrick’s just a year old and he can be rowdy.”

Tony walks in, holding said baby crying in his extended arms, expression a cross between horror and confusion.

“Um, he needs his diaper changed. He keeps doing this with me.” Tony says and Sam and I both roll our eyes.

“He’s a baby, he does that with everyone.” I say as Tony hands the bundle of joy over to his breeder who changes Patrick and Tony dutifully picks up the now giggling baby back up when he’s clean.

Just a moment ago Patrick was sleeping but babies wake up all the time so at first I think nothing about it then I realize what Tony is probably doing.

“Do not build Patrick an Iron Baby suit.” I say before Tony can walk away and Sam laughs.

“He asked me first, gave me a whole pitch and everything when you came over last week and I said yeah.” Sam says.

“See, and that way I can already have a prototype by the time our children are born.” Tony says, giving me a pleading look. I roll my eyes and wave him off and Tony walks back to where ever he was.

“He’s such a good alpha. Takes good care of you.” Sam says as we watch his receding back.

“Yeah, he does.” I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am so sorry but I'm going to have to end up taking just a seven day hiatus. :( So this story should pick back up on May 21. Again, I apologize. :'(


	62. Sam 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam need to stop by his SHIELD office so Tony and Steve escort him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, as promised. :)
> 
> This chapter is another set up chapter of sorts, just in case I start a spin off with Bruce and Sam. No promises but just in case.

Tony looked at how nervous Sam was as they walked into SHIELD; it was so sad, he was so afraid and Tony pissed off by the fact that an alpha would be so cruel. Steve was with them and was walking supportably by Sam while Tony was walking ahead of them protectively, ready for this Brock asshole to come up and start some shit.

And as if on cue, Tony heard someone call out Sam’s name from down the hall. He turned so he could see the bastard and immediately Tony disliked the alpha, hated him really. As an alpha himself he could tell an asshole when he saw one, the way he wore that cocky smirk, the way he walked with all the arrogance in the world. It reminded Tony of his condescending mother.

“Sammy, baby, I’m glad to see you.” Brock started walking towards Sam but was stopped short by Tony stepping in front of him.

“Well, he’s not happy to see you.” Tony growled and he can smell Sam’s fear in his scent and feel Steve’s worry through their bond, his expression looks pissed.

Brock sneered at him, “So you’re the bastard that slut ran to. Bitch, get your ass back to **our** house now! I’m going to deal with you later.” Brock barked at Sam, who holds his baby close to his chest and Steve steps in front of him protectively.

“He’s not going anywhere with you!” Tony growled and pushed Brock back, motioning for Steve and Sam to leave. He can feel Steve’s concern through their bond but he trust his alpha and he and Sam go to Sam’s office so they could get some things.

Brock glared at him. “Listen dick, if you want to tango with me, you better go and get that suit you hide behi-.” Tony cut him off by decking Brock in the mouth and sends him flying into the wall and he slides to the floor.

“No, let’s handle this alpha-to-alpha. Unless you prefer to hit on omegas.” Tony said and Brock tensed as he tries to pick himself up.

“Fuck YOU!” Brock said when he finally climbs to his feet but he doesn’t make a move on Tony, just walks back and forth; exactly what Tony would expect from a coward like Brock.

“What? You want to hit something then hit me. Come on, hot head. I’m waiting.” Tony taunts him, knowing fully well that he’s not going to do shit. There’s a crowd around them now but Tony can barely register their existence, he’s so pissed right now. Brock continues to pace before he shakes his head and feigns to walk away but he whips his stun baton out of its holster and he comes at Tony who ducks, fully expecting Brock’s attack and a certain scruffy headed science brofriend of his catches the stun baton in his hand behind, his eyes turning green as the shock runs through him but has very little effect on him. Brock throws the baton on the ground immediately, putting his hands up in surrender and walk back into Tony.

“I saw Steve and Sam as I was looking for you and they told me what happened. I want nothing more than to let the other guy loose on this bastard.” Bruce said to Tony.

Brock speaks up before Tony can say anything, “Man, whatever. Don’t Hulk out on me, you can have him.” He said before he literally ran down the hall. The crowd around them actually cheers a little before dispersing. Apparently, Brock is not a well-liked guy.

Tony high-fives Bruce, “That was awesome. You should make these appearing acts all the time.”

Bruce chuckled, quickly calming with his best friend, “I can’t believe that asshole hit Sam. He’s such a sweet omega. I would never hit him if…” Bruce trails off and gives Tony a look. “Don’t you dare tell him.”

Tony rolls his eyes because Bruce talks about Sam all the time and he has never told anyone except for Steve but his omega didn’t count.

“I won’t though I think you should talk to him.” Tony said as they start walking down the hall to Sam’s office.

“I don’t know Tony; he’s been through a lot already. Plus, I don’t know if he’ll feel the same way.” Bruce said and Tony groaned. Steve told him how Sam told feels about Bruce and told him to keep his mouth shut but watching them dance around each other was physically painful for him to watch. Well not really but it’s the lie he’s going with.

“So, Steve and Sam are close friends, like you and me so they talk about things right.” Tony said, his voice becoming quiet because Steve has that super-soldier hearing that has screwed him over more than once. Bruce’s face lights up. Tony looks around before scooting into a corner with Bruce. “So I’ve been sworn to secrecy but Sam may or may not talk about you all the time and may or may not think you are a great guy.”

Bruce beams, “He talks about me?”

“Maybe. But you didn’t hear it from me.” Tony whispered and Bruce nods happily as they continue to walk down the hall.


	63. Not An Arguement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is concerned as the team prepares for a mission without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Sam is kind of, sometimes a member of the Avengers but whenever I say team, he's apart of it.

Steve was standing in the conference room beside Tony who was in his Iron Man suit -though his helmet was off- along with the rest of the uniformed team and Tony could practically feel Steve itching to suit up to go out in the field with his teammates. Fury was standing in the front of the room telling them where their next mission was.

“Don’t be reckless.” Steve told Tony. He had already given the team the tactical plan on how to carry out the mission; he just wasn’t going to be out there to lead them on site.

“I won’t darling, I promise.” Tony said and Steve didn’t look convinced at all.

“You know, you’re listed as my second-in-command, since before we were even dating. But you’re so alpha-y with wanting to make explosions and showing off, all of you are, even Natasha. It’s in your alpha nature. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, especially you.” Steve said and Tony was thrown for a second, he didn’t know he was Steve’s second-in-command, mostly because that’s not even a position he would chose for himself.

“What?! Why didn’t you choose Thor or Hawkeye or hell even the Hulk?” Tony said, just slightly panicking and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Thor is too… Thor. Hawkeye is too… Hawkeye. I mean they’re both good leaders but one is too arrogant and the other is too insecure. And Hulk, come on Tony though Banner would be a good choice if he wasn’t so insecure too; plus you really are the most capable to lead the team; with your genius you can quickly create strategic solutions. You just do so with a lot of showboat.” Steve said with a hint of fondness for all his teammates.

Tony groaned. “But you couldn’t have told me that a while ago, especially when you first decided to sit out.” Tony complained and now he was starting to freak out a little. “Does the team know?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I announced it at our first meeting as a team. You skipped that meeting along with every meeting we had for the first six-months, remember. And it’s also in your file.” Steve said with a scolding look.

“Oh, well then.” Tony said defeated.

“See its things like this that worry me.” Steve said and there was that itch to suit up again.

“I… Okay, you’ve got me there but now that I know about the responsibility, I’ll be more careful. I promise.” Steve nodded slowly.

“And don’t try to sacrifice yourself for the team, try to think of solution that will save you all.” Steve warned and Tony had to do a double take.

“Did the king of all unhealthy martyrdom complexes seriously just tell me not to sacrifice myself? Do you see the hypocrisy here?” Tony chided because while the two hardly argued, if they did it was either because Tony was reckless or Steve tried to sacrifice himself for the team’s sake which was so not okay with his alpha.

Steve shuffled a little nervously, “I-Well-Its… It’s different with me Tony, I always have a plan.”

Tony gave him a look, “That’s bull.”

“You just do whatever comes to mind first, acting without thinking.” Steve deflected.

Tony sighed, “Why don’t we set up a visual through my suit to the screen here in the conference room that way you can communicate with us and we can communicate with you. And I can communicate to you through our bond.”

Steve smiled and nodded, “I like that idea.”

“Matter of fact, Tony could put some sort of camera or something on all of our so you can have a visual on all our locations.” Bruce spoke up and the couple realized that at some point the team had circled around them, listening in on their not-really-an-argument.

Tony smiled, “I can definitely do that. That make you feel better babe?” Tony asked and he kissed Steve’s cheek.

“Yeah a lot better.” Steve smiled. “But still, be careful out there.” Steve said and Tony could sense his worry and fear through their bond.

“I will, I promise a million times and over, ‘kay babe.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

It only took a few minutes for Tony to set-up all the visuals and he kissed Steve before he left. Sam didn’t go with them this time so he could sit with Steve.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Sam assured them and Steve gave him a small smile.

“I hope so.”


	64. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Steve and Tony ended up making love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but I think you all know that by now. :)

1 Year 3 Months ago

Tony and Steve were walking towards Steve’s house from the circus they just attended. Tony was trying to take Steve to things he had never experienced before and circus was one of them; Steve had definitely enjoyed it so he’ll count this date as a win. Though he never lost when it came to Steve.

They were walking together, holding hands and conversing and Tony was so nervous. He shouldn’t have been nervous, they have been happily dating for the past three months but Tony didn’t know what Steve expected from him. And by that Tony meant was he didn’t know when it would be appropriate to mention sex as in when they were going to do it. He knew the protocol with betas because that’s the only gender he had ever dated before Steve but he didn’t know what to do with an omega from the forties who was frozen for seventy years and then thrown into modern life, the future from Steve’s perspective.

Tony had never waited this long to sleep with some and he could certainly wait for Steve; he didn’t mind that, he just wanted to know how long he had to wait. He was an alpha after all, sex was always on his mind but it wasn’t just that.

He really liked Steve, like a lot, like extremely a lot and it would be different this time. More meaningful, not just random, carefree sex but… love making, as an omega would put it.

They reached Steve’s place and Tony was going to kiss him and say good-bye as they did after every date but Steve held the kiss a little longer than usual which was absolutely okay with Tony.

“Hey, you wanna come in for some… coffee?” Steve said nervously when he broke away, a blush tinting his cheeks. At first Tony was going to say, ‘but its eleven, coffee will keep me awake’ before the notorious playboy figured out what he hoped Steve was getting at.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Tony said smiling and Steve smiled back as he opened the door. Tony had never been inside Steve’s home before so he was excited about that even if he didn’t get some tonight.

The first thing Tony noticed was that almost everything was white: The couch, the carpet, the furniture, even the TV. The second thing he noticed was that everything was very clean but Tony expected that because Steve’s office was always sparkling, no matter what time Tony dropped by and when Steve stayed in Stark Tower, he kept his suite extremely clean. Almost like he was OCD.

“Your home is beautiful and so clean.” Tony said as he looked around. “And comfortable, homey like.” Tony said completely honest, he felt so relaxed despite the obvious neat-freak thing Steve had going on.

“Thank you.” Steve said as he came up behind him, taking off Tony's jacket and hanging it on a coat rack. “Do you want a drink?” Steve nervously asked him as he stood beside him, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Before they started courting, Steve carried himself with such dominance that Tony would have never expected him to be bashful and it was adorable.

“No, I think…” Tony trailed off and Steve looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a sweet smile. And since Tony had no impulse control what so ever he crashed their lips together then immediately softened it to a soft, deep, passionate kiss. When he broke away, Steve’s face was flushed and he looked shocked. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-.”

“No, no I didn’t mind it’s just… I’ve never done this before.” Steve said nervously and Tony nodded.

“Okay, we’ll go slowly.” Tony said smiling and Steve nodded gratefully. Tony kissed him again, gently brushing his tongue against Steve’s lips and Steve nervously opened up for him. They made out for a while before Tony broke away to catch his breath.

“I’ve never made out before. That was awesome.” Steve said nervously and Tony chuckled and kissed Steve’s forehead. The omega looked up at him in confusion. “That’s it?!”

Tony laughed, “No, I just… What do you want?” Tony asked to steady the situation to make sure that Steve would want to proceed. He knew there something unpleasant and sexual happened in Steve’s background and he didn’t want to go too fast and make it worst, no matter what ‘little Tony’ between his legs wanted.

“I want… us to be intimate.” Steve said nervously yet sincere.

“I do too but I want to make sure you’re okay with moving this to the bedroom.” Tony said searching Steve’s face for anything that was uncertain but beside nervousness all he found was surety.

“I’m fine Tony.” Steve said smiling.

“You sure?” Tony asked.

“I promise.” Steve said and Tony could tell he was being sincere so he kissed him again, taking it slow.

And that ended up being one of the best nights of Tony’s life.


	65. Hospital Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony didn't follow Steve's tactical plan so now he's in Medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 15,000 hits and 200 kudos. Just wanted to thank you guys for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. *hugs readers*

Tony woke up in a medical bed. He knew where he was so he didn't open his eyes because he could feel Steve lying right beside him, could smell him and he hoped to God that the omega was still sleeping. But no, if they weren't knotted together than Steve wouldn't sleep, usually didn't try unless he was extremely exhausted. Tony sighed and peeked one eye open to find Steve leaning on his chest, staring holes in his faces with an expression between happy relief and pure anger.

"Before you lite into be babe just let me say that had I not grabbed that bomb we would all be dead." Tony said quickly and Steve just stared at him as if he was thinking it over before he kissed Tony and laid his head on his chest.

"Had you listened to me and stuck with the strategic and tactical plan that I gave you before you even when out on this mission we would even be having this conversation." Steve said calmly and Tony could tell he wasn't too angry through their bond. "But all in all you did a good job, no damage to the city, no casualties. You lead the team really well." Tony smiled and kissed Steve's forehead. "Just the large threat that I might have ended up a single, widowed parent." Steve finished and Tony groaned.

"Baby, don't guilt trip me. I was fine, am perfectly fine. I was just KO'd. And I knew nothing would happen to me, I had calculated that before I made the decision." Tony said and Steve sighed.

"Alright, I guess. I still can think of a million different solutions."

"Of course you can, you're Captain America but I'm going to bring this conversation up for when you have your next martyrdom outburst." Tony said and Steve laughed. Then Tony got a wonderful idea. "You know what I just dreamed about." Steve looked up at him. "The first time we made love." Steve smiled and kissed his nose." You know we've never had sex in a hospital room." Tony tried to say as casual as he could and Steve laughed.

"And we're not going to either. That's your punishment." Steve said and Tony pouted.

"But we are when we get home right?" Tony asked.

"The minute we get home." Steve said with a naughty grin.

Tony feigned a sigh, "I guess I can live with that." He said and he kissed Steve, hard and passionately. He maneuvered their bodies so he was lying on top of Steve. How he managed to do so in such a small bed was a mystery and Tony was so glad he didn't have an IV. When he broke away Steve faked a miffed look though he was already working on Tony pants since he was still in his flight suit.

"If we get caught, I swear I'll kill you." Steve idly threatened. Tony smiled and kissed him again.

Forget the mile high club, hospital sex is where it's at.


	66. Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is showing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped a few weeks ahead in the setting.

"You know what I didn't think about?" Steve said as he stood sideways in the mirror in their bedroom. Tony stepped out the bathroom toweling his hair dry because they both had just taken a shower and he made a 'hmm' sound. "Around the time of our wedding, I'll be three months pregnant and will probably have morning sickness." Steve said as he put a hand over the middle of his stomach. Tony wondered what he was doing because Steve didn't spend much time in the mirror.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that either. Do you want to postpone it or something?" Tony said as he walked up behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve smiled and put Tony's hand on his stomach and Tony could feel the faintest bump in his stomach, just a small, little swell that fit in the palm of his hand. "Oh my God, you're starting to show already. You're only a month pregnant." Tony said excitedly as he turned Steve around and knelt on the floor to see if he could see the bump and he could.

Steve was beaming, "I know, isn't it amazing. I didn't expect to show so soon because I didn't start showing with Summer until I was twelve weeks pregnant but these are twins." Tony smiled wide and kissed the swell in Steve's stomach.

"Yes, my two little mini alphas." Tony said, lips moving against Steve's stomach and he kissed the swell again. Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair and the alpha started to sense some fear through their bond. "What's wrong darling?" Tony asked looking up at him. Steve shrugged and smiled a little when Tony kissed his stomach again.

"You… you think they'll be alright? I mean… Summer didn't make it." Steve said sadly.

"Oh darling," Tony said as he stood and hugged Steve. "My poor omega. They'll be fine, perfectly fine. Nothing will happen to our babies." Tony reassured him.

"You promise?" Steve said and his voice sounded so scared. Tony kissed his cheek and nodded.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wants to be awesome and edit the previous chapters of this story for me, email me at jeniouis@yahoo.com


	67. Learning About the Past 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony learns a little more about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels in this chap.

"No, I don't want to postpone, I want us to move it up." Steve said as he laid by Tony who was petting the small bump in his stomach. "Can we get married next month?"

"That would be awesome." Tony said as he looked at their glowing engagement ring on Steve's finger, he always turned it on when they slept. He leaned over and kissed the nape of Steve's neck and the omega moaned. "The sooner the better; I can't wait ."

Steve smiled, "Did Bruce tell you the he and Sam were courting?"

Tony nodded, "I'm so happy for them. Sam deserves a good alpha."

"I know, Sam is such a sweet guy... You know, courting was different in my time. The traditions are the same it's just... I remember omegas who were trained like me were highly desired because they we're so obedient and didn't contest. So omegas were expected to do whatever an alpha wanted us to. And we were forced if we didn't. It's gotten better during the years but to see alphas like Brock be so cruel is very sad. And it's totally unnecessary, omegas are naturally compliant if they're well taken care of." Steve said then he looked at Tony and smiled, "Hopefully Bruce can be to Sam what you are for me."

Tony kissed his cheek, "So in your time, omegas could be forcefully married, sort of held captive even and there was nothing they could do about it?" Tony asked and Steve nodded. "That explains a lot. I wonder did my dad want to be married to mother. I mean, now that I look back at it, it does kind of seem like it was more of a hostage situation because they weren't bonded and he wasn't claimed. And maybe dad wasn't so much as distant from me as he was kept away from me. She used to always beat him the worst after he had interacted with me in some way."

Steve sighed sadly, "Yeah, in my time, if an omega birthed an alpha or a beta, the child was taken from them unless the baby was an omega too. Unless the omega was unattached, like I was when I had Summer."

Tony wrapped his arm around Steve and pulled him close, kissing his cheek, "That must have been so heartbreaking. Having the alpha you didn't choose, who forced themselves on you and then make their existence even more terrible by taking your child. I wish he were still alive, I would have tried to mend our relationship. That probably would have made him so happy." Tony said with guilt running through him. Steve hugged him.

"Oh baby, that wasn't your fault. You've couldn't have known. There was nothing you could have done for that situation." Steve reassured him. "And breeders know their children, he knew things would have been different if it wasn't for her."

Tony smiled a little -though he barely felt better but it wasn't like he could fix anything- and started running Steve's stomach again. " I would never raise out children like that. I'm going to reach them to respect you and take care of you."

Steve smiled and kissed him, "I know you are. That's why I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I am so going to write a spin-off paranormal fic about ghost Howard coming back and him and Tony get to mend their relationship.


	68. Happy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sleepy.

Tony woke up before Steve which wasn't unusual so he just nodded off for a little longer but when Tony woke up again it was nearing seven o'clock and Steve was still sleep. He was usually up by six.

Tony hated to wake him up, especially since Steve was pregnant but he had a lot to do today. And Tony didn't want to pull out because he knew Steve would start having nightmares. Tony looked at his omega and smiled; he was so beautiful when he slept. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He put his hand on Steve's stomach, rubbing the small bump there that seems to have grown just a little during the night.

Tony waits another half hour hoping Steve would wake up because after months of procrastination, Tony had to turn in some new engine designs for SHIELD today and he hasn't even started on the no doubt day long project.

Tony thought for a moment before he decided to try Steve's method for waking him up and he started rocking his hips, moving his knot inside of Steve. The omega's sleep lifted long enough for he to moan lowly and drifted back into a deep sleep. Tony sighed and tried to think of something else and comes up with a wonderful idea.

He starts to push every loving and happy emotion over to Steve through their bond as he gently and slowly pulls out. Once he is out, he stays there and watches Steve for a while to make sure he doesn't start having nightmares and he doesn't stop pushing over his love for Steve through their bond.

Steve starts smiling in his sleep and he doesn't stir so Tony hopes hell be alright. He thought about picking up the sleeping man and carrying him to the lab but Steve was just too damn heavy for that.

Tony quietly slips out the bed and takes a shower. He thought it would be hard to remember to keep transferring positive emotions over to Steve but Tony found that it was became almost like second nature.

Later, Tony was in his lab working away while still pushing over a memory from their courting to Steve when the blonde strolled into the lab, yawning and smiling.

"You didn't have a nightmare did you?" Tony asked concerned but Steve just happily shook his head.

"Not at all. Though you were stuffing me with every happy thought in your mind." Steve said as he walked up to Tony and kissed him. "Thanks babe. Are you hungry; have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I came straight down here. But you've never slept this late before. If you're tired you cab just rest and I'll have something delivered." Tony said as Steve picked up one of his pencils and fixed a mistake on his designs. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. "And you wonder if you're smart."

Steve smiled, "I guess I do alright. I feel alright babe. Plus I'm starving too so ima fix us something. I'll bring it down to you and we can work on this together."

Tony smiled, "That sounds fantastic."


	69. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day Tony and Steve moved in with each other.

One Year Ago

It should have felt awkward sharing the same living space with Steve for the first time but Tony felt completely fine, almost like that’s what they have been doing all along. Then again, they have lived in the same building before.

Tony was sitting on the couch trying to figure out how he wanted to layout his lab and workshop while Steve was cleaning EVERYTHING. If it existed, it was scrubbed down and polished. Tony had to sniff himself to make sure he didn’t have the lemon scent of Steve’s cleaning treatment. It should have been irritating but Tony found it cute and adorable.

“Darling, what are you doing?” Tony asked him when Steve picked up Tony’s wallet off the table and started cleaning his credit cards.

“Huh?” Steve said looking up at him.

“Are you really cleaning my credit cards?” Tony asked with a smile.

“Oh, well… do you know how many germs can get on these things.” Steve explained.

“Does Captain America have OCD?” Tony asked quirking his eyebrow and Steve laughed.

“Maybe but I hate the feeling of dirt.”

“Seriously?” Tony asked in awe and Steve nodded. “I would have never guessed that.”

“I’m an omega Tony. I only act like an alpha.”

Tony chuckled, “True. Do you want me to help?”

Steve shook his head, “No, I don’t expect you to be a clean nut like me… Though don’t just trash stuff either.” Steve added when Tony unwrapped a candy bar and threw the wrapper on the table. Steve picked it up and gave Tony a playful scolding look.

“I won’t, well I’ll try not to. Hey do you want me to put an art studio in my lab.” Tony asked.

“For me?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. “That would be nice. I would love that but I don’t want you to feel smothered.”

“Oh Stevie. You could never smother me, I can’t enough of you.” Tony said and kissed him.

Steve smiled, “That would be great and I won’t go neat freak on your lab, only on my studio part.”

“You have no idea how happy that made me.” Tony said and Steve laughed

~

That night Steve was a little restless. It wasn’t because it was his first night with Tony in their new house because they’ve shared a bed many times before but Tony could tell, could sense through their bond, that he was afraid of nightmare.

Tony pulled Steve close to him and kissed him, “You alright darling?”

“Yeah babe, I’m just… a little scared I guess.” Steve admitted and Tony kissed his cheek, stroking his back.

“Worried about nightmares?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. Tony kissed his forehead and stayed quiet for a moment. Steve always had nightmares, even when he was in Stark Towers and they weren’t so severe when they slept together but it was still concern to the point that Tony had put a lot of time into finding a solution. “You trust me right.” Tony asked him.

“Oh course babe.” Steve said seemed a little offended by the question.

“Good, Can I try something?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “Okay, I need you to take off your pajamas.” Steve gave him the strangest look but Tony could feel his trust through their bond as he climbed out the bed. Tony followed suit and plugged a nightlight he bought for Steve earlier into the wall outlet and then took off his pajamas too. Steve looked at him curiously but climbed back in the bed when Tony did.

“You’re going to wear me out with sex so that way I don’t dream.” Steve guessed and Tony chuckled.

“No, I’m going to knot you and see if that will help.” Tony explained.

“Oh, so like once or are we going to sleep locked together?” Steve asked as he scooted close to Tony and wrapped his leg across his hip. Tony gently pressed his knot inside of Steve and swelled so that they were locked together. Steve’s breathe hitched a little as if he was suppressing a sound and Tony tried to act like it Steve muteness didn't affect his alpha pride at all.

“We’re going to sleep like this.” Tony said and Steve kissed his cheek.

“Okay, I like this idea. I like being close to you like this.” Steve said smiling and scooted closer, kissing Tony’s cheek.

“I’m glad, I was hoping you would.” Tony said and before long Steve was fast asleep in his arms.


	70. Dr. Doom 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains and relationships. I don't know how else to explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)

“So they broke out? How the hell does someone break out of SHIELD?” Steve asked, angry and incredulous.

“Well, they weren’t alone. There were traces of gamma ray as well as a strong trace of something magical or something. We’re thinking Doom broke them out.” Fury explained.

Hours earlier the Avengers were called because Slap Wrist and Wrist Master were missing when a guard went by their jail cell that morning.

“Doom? What would he want with a pair of dumbasses?” Natasha asked.

“Maybe he wants revenge for the dumb villain code names.” Clint suggested and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Perhaps they are more valuable them what we first presumed.” Thor said thoughtfully as he inhaled a whole box of pop tarts and was starting on a second one.

“Since I’m the gamma ray expert, let me take a look at the analysis and see if we can’t find a start of an explanation.” Bruce said as he grabbed the papers from Fury’s hand.

“I can help you out if you want.” Sam spoke up and Bruce’s face lit up.

“Of course that would be great.” Bruce said and the two love birds walked out the conference room and everyone else rolled their eyes –or eye if you’re Fury.

“Great, so we have two mushy couples on the team. What are the Avengers becoming?” Natasha exaggerated and Clint gave her a look.

“There would be three but no, you and your PDA thing going on.” Clint complained.

“Anyway, back to the situation at hand,” Steve interrupted and Tony could feel that he was worried through their bond. “Clint and Natasha, you two are ghosts, when Bruce gets the result I want you to trace it down but only at a safe distance. Don’t pursue.” Steve said in his full on Captain America voice. The alpha nodded and jovially started walking down the hall, playfully arguing with each other. Thor was talking with Fury about an elf that might be a threat to earth because… elves are a threat now. Well to bad for Santa Clause. Tony grabs Steve’s hand and gently leads him out the conference room.

“Darling, are you okay?” Tony asked him when they were in the lobby. “You seem scared.” Steve was quiet for moment before leaned on Tony’s chest.

“Well, this time is different Tony. There’s Doom now and him targeting omegas is a hell of a lot worse than two idiots. Plus, I’m pregnant now and…” Steve trailed off but Tony knew what he meant. Tony wrapped his arms around his omega and kissed his cheek.

“It’ll be alright darling. I’ll add some safety reinforcements around the house and the team can move back in if you want.” Tony suggested and

Steve nodded. “I like that idea.”

“Okay babe, let’s go home.”


	71. FanArt: Out of Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fanart. I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter again and it really has nothing to do with the story. Well it could if I added Bucky at some point. Which actually isn't a bad idea.
> 
> Hmmm...
> 
> But anyway, I'm extremely busy today and I won't be able to write but I'll be back with it tomorrow.

 


	72. Steve's Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's hungry.

 “Hey babe, are you hungry. I’m hungry.” Steve said as he turned around from his sketching.

“We just ate about an hour ago.” Tony said as he looked up from his the mask of Patrick’s Iron Baby suit -Mark I- to see Steve’s work. It was a much happier theme this time; Steve was sketching a series of baby faces on a canvas that he was probably going to paint in.

“Really? It feels like hours. Days even.” Steve said then smiled and put a hand over his stomach. “Must be our twinies.

Tony smiled, “Are you morphing our faces to see what our children might look like.” Tony said in awe as he stood to walk over to Steve and get a closer look at his drawings. They were truly amazing.

“Yeah, there are so many possibilities. And they’re all so cute. But that’s probably my doing.” Steve said as he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder when he came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing the bump in his stomach that has been growing steadily over the weak. “But honey, I’m still hungry.”

Tony laughed. “I can order something for you.” Because there wasn’t much left in the fridge since Steve’s be eating almost everything in sight for the past week.

“Ordering sounds good. How about Chinese?” Steve suggested and Tony nearly fell on the floor.

“Did you just suggest something all on your own, without me having to prompt you?” Tony asked in awe, hugging Steve close. Steve stopped and considered it for a moment.

“I think it is.” He said with a shy smile.

Tony kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly around his chest –Don’t want to hurt his babies.

“I’m proud of you.” Tony said and he kissed Steve.

“I’m glad.” Steve said when they broke off and he basked in the embrace of his alpha for a few moment. “But I’m still hungry.”

Tony laughed, “Okay, let’s fix that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye :)


	73. Protective!Tony 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to keep his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective!Tony and its 11:58pm here so it's still on time.

Tony pulled a sleeping Steve close to him and kissed his forehead. He was glad that he gave Steve that explosive collar but since Doom decided to reappear and Steve was pregnant now and vulnerable because Steve's powers were regressing more and more during the pregnancy and he was easy to tire now so Tony had to do something more to keep Steve and their unborn children protected.

He could give Steve a tracking bracelet that had Jarvis on it so when there was danger, the AI could send a few suits to Steve's location to play guard dog.

He could make another type of collar for Steve that could be more powerful or be used more than once.

One thing for sure, Steve was going to definitely be armed all the time now. So Tony was going to have to develop a gun for Steve that would meet Tony's safe-mode requirements.

He could have one of the team members with Steve at all times when he couldn't be there.

He could develop something like the watch Steve created for him so Steve can always have some way to protect himself.

He could build Steve a suit.

Or take the Iron Patriot suit away from Rhodey and readjust it for Steve.

How about all of the above?

Tony sighed and reached behind Steve to grab his StarkPad knowing fully well he won't get any sleep until he found a solution to this problem but Steve grabbed his hand.

"Your worrying so hard I could practically hear your thoughts." Steve said sleepily as he scooted close to Tony who wrapped his arms around his omega. "All of your plans can wait until tomorrow. Don't worry; I know you'll protect me. Protect us." Steve said glancing down at his stomach with a smile.

Tony smiled back and kissed his cheek, "Okay darling." Tony said and Steve nodded and fell back to sleep in his alpha's embrace.

Tony was tempted to try and reach for his StarkPad again but Steve would be **very** upset if he was woken up again -he could be a little moody now he was pregnant- so Tony decided to sleep now and work on it first thing in the morning.


	74. BAMF!Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has weight gain and angsty memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a BAMF!! Though this one got a tad violent.

When Tony woke up Steve was already awake, playing with his StarkPad. Apparently the blast from the past was fond of Angry Birds.

"You know, five weeks of sleeping, eating, and lazing around has been doing  _wonderful_  things for my figure." Steve said as Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Huh? Your figure is perfectly fine because you still run and exercise." Tony said just slightly groggy because he had spent the night dreaming about ways to protect Steve and their unborn.

Steve paused his game and put Tony's hand on his side looking at Tony with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't feel anything." Tony said and Steve pinched his fingers and sure enough, there was just a hint of fat in between his fingers that hadn't been there before. "Darling, it's not even noticeable."

"I noticed; you noticed." Steve said stubbornly as he returned to playing his game, pouting playfully.

"That's because you purposely looked for it." Tony said, smiling at Steve's omeganess and the blond shrugged.

"I suppose." Steve said as he put the pad down after losing the round and scooted up close to Tony. The alpha wrapped his arms around him and held Steve in content silence for a while. "I guess weight gain is a good thing though. When I was pregnant with Summer, I didn't gain any weight. I couldn't with... all that was going on." Tony kissed Steve's cheek and held him close, stroking his back. "That's when my dad started..." Steve broke off and nuzzled his face in Tony's neck. "He started when he found out I was pregnant and he kept doing it until I was eighteen."

"I'm so sorry baby." Tony said, pushing his love for Steve over to him through their bond.

Steve smiled sadly and Tony wiped the tears from his eyes, "When I got older, especially after losing Summer, I would fight against my dad and Grey and my dad would tie me down using his tie. It was always the same tie, a deep red, plaid tie just like Wrist had on the roof. That's why I froze; that's why I had a flashback."

"I wish I could have protected you." Tony said with remorse.

"You would have, if you were there. You would have taken me away from there. You would have kept Summer safe." Steve said fondly with a sad smile. "Knowing that really does help."

"I hope so." Tony said because he really didn't feel any better about it.

"The last time he did it, it was on my eighteenth birthday and I had grown. I was still skinny and asthmatic but I was about the height I am now and I remember him telling me that just because I'm grown now doesn't mean he's going to let me go. And he grabbed me and he... My mother wasn't home as usual and I remember thinking that I didn't want to spend my whole life being used like this with no one to save me so when he was through and he untied me, I grabbed the gun he had hidden under his mattress and shot his worthless ass."

Tony chuckled sadly because he expected nothing less from Steve, "That’s my omega. So strong. Did he die?"

"No. He was running so I got him in the back so he was paralyzed and couldn't even talk so he could never hurt me again but I still hated to look at his disgusting face." Steve said with just a hint of sad victory in his voice.

"The police didn't arrest you?" Tony asked.

Steve shook his head. "I told the cops that I had been out and when I came back he was like this." Steve said then after some thought. "I do sometimes feel a little guilty about paralyzing him but he hurt me so bad and I just wanted it to stop. I didn't stick around too long after that though. I left to live with Bucky."

Tony kissed Steve and rubbed his cheek, "Shit, is it terrible that I am so, so proud of you for defending yourself." Tony said because he would have done the same thing if he was in Steve's situation.

Steve chuckled a little and was quiet for a moment like he was thinking it over, "I never thought of it like that. As defending myself. I guess that's what it was... Back then though, omegas that defended themselves were considered a disgraced and were abused worse than the rest of us. But I like that. I defended myself." Steve said with a certain type of awed self confidence that Tony hasn't seen in months.

"Yes, and I am so proud of you." Tony said and he kissed the sensitive flesh on the nape of Steve's neck. The omega moaned and Tony could tell that it was even more sensitive. "I can't wait to mark you." Tony said, willing himself to not do it right then and there.

Steve smiled and kissed him. "Me either.

 


	75. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has another panic attack.

"What's wrong baby?" Tony asked Steve as they lounged on the couch watching a movie. Anyone who didn't know Steve wouldn't be able to tell that he was becoming more and more distracted, becoming more and more fearful through their bond.

"Nothing babe, I just..." Steve trailed off and lifted a little from his spot of laying his head on Tony's lap, his expression the epitome of confusion then suddenly full of fear.

Tony saw immediately where this was heading, "Hey, hey, baby. It's alright. Come here, come here." Tony said in a soothing tone as he gathered Steve on his arms and settled him in his lab, kissing his cheek and rubbing his back gently. Steve's breathing was becoming sharp and shallow.

"Hey look at me." Tony said as he lifted Steve's chin so that their eyes could meet. "It's alright now. Your alpha is right here. You're safe here with me." Tony said in a strong, reassuring tone and he could see Steve start to relax and feel safe in his alpha's embrace. Tony could feel him calm down through their bond. "That's it baby. Good, good baby. I'm here for you." Tony said as he kissed his forehead.

Steve took a deep breath, holding on to Tony tightly. "God, I hate this."

"I know. I used to have panic attacks. It'll pass." Tony said remembering when good ol' Uncle Obie decided to rip the reactor out his chest. "Something usually triggers this though darling. What happened?"

Steve was quiet for a while before he spoke. "I guess. I was just... When that guy pinned that girl against the wall in the movie? He wasn't even doing anything to her it just reminded me of... My dad, school, and I was just thinking that... I would never want to feel that again. Being forced like that. I don't ever want to raped again." Steve said quietly, very quietly.

"Oh baby. It's okay, I'll protect you. I'd die before I let someone hurt you like that again. And even if I did die, I would resurrect to keep you safe. To keep our family safe. I'll always take care of you." Tony promised honestly.

"I know. That's why I love you." Steve said, smiling. "You take such good care of me. I've never felt this safe before in my life. That's why I don't understand why all this fear is coming up now."

"It's just suppressed emotions coming up now that your free to show them. Your just healing. It'll be alright." Tony reassured Steve and kissed him.

Steve smiled, "I'm so glad I'm your omega."

Tony smiled back. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T


	76. Howard 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Tony's childhood was a fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set-up chapter for the next story in my series. Who Are You Howard Stark will be the one where Tony and Howard mend their relationship.

"Daddy, daddy, look at what I made for you." Little five-year-old Tony yelled excitedly as he ran up to his breeder, hoping to God that this time he'll pay some attention to him.

Howard looked down at him uninterestedly but didn't dismiss him. Tony took that as a green light. He raised the silver robot he made up and Howard picked it up, looking at it curiously.

"I call him Iron Man. I made him for you." Tony said trying to get just a little approval.

Howard smiled a little and handed it back to him. Tony took it back sadly and hung his little head. He was starting to turn around to walk away when Howard knelt down to his level and stopped him, raising his chin so Tony would look at him.

Tony just stared up at his breeder shocked. It wasn't often that Howard even looked at him, much less touch him.

Howard smiled a little more and rubbed his cheek, glancing down at the robot. He opened his mouth to say something but Tony heard a door open and close behind him.

Howard froze for a second before he kissed Tony on the forehead then stood up and walked away just seconds before Tony's sire walked in.

"Tony what are you doing up. It's past your bedtime." Maria said and Tony instantly stood up straight, chest out to stand like a proud alpha, just like how his sire taught him.

"I wanted to give daddy a gift." Tony said with as much dominance as he could muster in his small, infant voice, just like how his sire taught him. He turned around to look at her.

Maria looked down at his robot and held her hand out. Tony resisted a sigh and handed his Iron Man to her. She studied it.

"What did I tell you about your breeder?" She asked coarsely and grim.

Tony looked down for a second before he remembered that alphas aren't supposed to feel shame or regret and he straightened back up.

"You told me that daddy was an omega. And that I don't have to respect him because he doesn't matter. Omegas are disgraceful." Tony repeated verbatim.

"Exactly, so why are you making him gifts." Maria growled at Tony. The boy almost cowered but he stood his ground.

"I just wanted to see him smile." Tony said honestly. He remembered that his breeder smiled a little so Tony didn't count the whole thing as a loss.

But Maria only sneered at him, "He's an omega. The scum of the earth. You're supposed to make him cry, not smile!" She yelled and she threw his Iron Man into the garbage. "Now go to bed and I don't want to see you ever make that monstrosity a gift again."

Tony hurried down the hall, hoping he didn't get his breeder in trouble with his sire. Tony hadn't meant to do anything wrong, he just wanted to make his Daddy a present.

Tony cautiously walked to his big, dark, and scary bedroom and dismally crawled into bed. He laid in the entirely-too-big bed alone and scared and cried himself to sleep.

Even back then, little Tony was a heavy sleeper so he didn't notice his breeder slowly open his door a while later and plug in his nightlight because he knew that his son hated to sleep in darkness.

He didn't sense Howard sit beside him on the bed and tuck his little Iron Man robot on beside him.

He didn't feel Howard wipe away his tears and kiss him in the cheek.

He didn't hear Howard when he whispered, 'I love you' in his ear.

He didn't see Howard cry as he quietly left the room of his child that his cruel alpha wouldn't let him get close to.

The next morning Tony woke and beamed when he saw his robot tucked in beside him. Tony grabbed it and hugged it.

He figured it must have been Jarvis who gave him back his toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;


	77. Steve comforts Tony 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks with the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Steve were the same age. This is another set up chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to bring Howard back, what method I should use. I almost got it figured out though.

_“Did your mother try to protect you?” I ask Howard as I sip on the glass of whiskey he handed me earlier, wishing desperately that I could get drunk._

_Howard shook his head, “No, she would sit right there and watch him and not even say a word… Did your mother protect you?”_

_“No, she was never home. She never cared... I lost a baby too.” Howard cringed. “But that was a long time ago.”_

_“But it still hurts. I know; I lost mine a long time ago too. Was it your dad’s?” I shake my head thankfully. “Mine was. He killed it though, when I was two months pregnant.”_

_“I’m so sorry. Can you still have children?”_

_“Yeah, I’m afraid to though; if I have an omega one day, it’ll be abused like we are and if I have an alpha or a beta they’ll be taken away from me.”_

_“Hopefully Maria wouldn’t do that.” I say wishfully and Howard scoffs._

_“You’ve met her. She would. And if I have an alpha, she’ll train them to be just like her.”_

_“We were trained a certain way and we didn’t stick to it.”_

_Howard chuckles drily, “You’re always so hopeful.”_

_“Hope is all we have.” I say._

_Howard nods and is quiet for a moment, “It would make my life easier if she would just do me a favor for once and die. God, she can be so cruel… If I end up having another child, another alpha like my first baby, I hope it’s nothing like its sire.”_

~

“You know I didn’t even say goodbye to him when I left for college. And when my mother visited me on campus, she never brought him with her and I always thought that it was because he just didn’t care to see me but now…” Tony trails off and I hug him tightly. Tony had been in his lab moving stuff around when he came across an Iron Man toy. Tony said that he made it for Howard when he was a little boy and finding that toy made him rethink his whole childhood but with a new perspective. “So I spent my whole life thinking he hated me when he probably loved me and couldn’t even show it.” I can feel Tony’s remorse and turmoil through our bond.

“Baby, that’s not your fault. That’s your sire’s fault. You were just caught up in the middle.” I try to reassure him. But what can you say to comfort someone who recently found out that their whole childhood was a horrible lie when it had already been painful in the first place. “He would be so proud of you, of the alpha you became. Believe me. I knew Howard really well.”

“There’s a lot of things you know that you don’t tell me, isn’t there.” Tony said sadly.

“Yeah, the things he wouldn’t want you to know. There are a lot of things you don’t need to know.”

Tony sighs and I can feel him calm down a pinch through our bond. I kiss his cheek and lean in on his chest when he leans against a lab table, rubbing the small bump in my stomach. “I would never train our children like that. I wouldn’t take them away from you like that”

“I know baby. Howard would be so proud of that.”

Tony is quiet for a moment. “Tell me who my father really was then. That which you don’t mind sharing.”

I sigh and then chuckle. “Howard was interesting. Much like yourself and we have a long, long conversation ahead of us.”

Tony smiles a little, “I can handle that… hopefully.”


	78. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a threat to the Stark-Rogers residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've posted [Who Are You Howard Stark?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1745615/) and this is where the two stories will start to intertwine. Howard is a ghost of sorts in here.
> 
> Reading the spin off is not necessary but it would make some things easier to understand.
> 
> [Who Are You Sam Wilson?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1729556/) will not intertwine with the story like this yet.

"So Dad was actually pretty cool huh?" Tony said as he kissed his unborn children in Steve's stomach. He was lying beside him on their bed and Steve was running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, your dad was pretty great. He was a lot like you."

"Yeah, that's strange because I barely saw him when I was growing up... Did you meet my mother too?" Steve nodded in a way that really answered his next question. "Was she always that horrible?" Tony said as he raised his eyes to me Steve's. The omega stared back at him for a while and he opened his mouth to say something but then someone started pounding on their bedroom door as if all hell was breaking loose.

Tony groaned from being interrupted but Steve looked relieved. Probably glad he didn't have to tell Tony how horrendous his sire was. As if Tony didn't already know. Maybe she was one of those things he didn't need to know about though.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Tony said at the relentless knocking as he slipped out the bed. The person kept on knocking though until Tony opened the door to find absolutely no one. "The fuck?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Babe who is it?" Steve said from behind him and Tony could tell he was concerned.

"There's no one." Tony said in shock.

"What? That doesn't make sense." Steve said and Tony could hear him get out the bed because he was still looking at the empty air in shock. The he heard something break an he looked down the hall to find a shattered flower vase lying on the floor.

"What was that?" Steve said coming up beside him looking down the hall. "Aww, who broke my favorite vase?"

"I haven't a clue. There was no one out here. Stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Tony said as he started inching down the hall to see just what the fuck was going on. He picked up what remained of the vase.

"That's weird." Tony said as he turned to head back to his room. And Tony swears on his unborn children that he heard someone sigh in exasperation before he heard a loud smack against the window where the vase had been resting. Tony nearly jumped through through the roof before he whipped around to look out the window to find an army of doombots heading towards their home.

"Oh shit. Stevie baby, we got bots!" Tony said as he ran back to Steve, grabbing his hand to head to their private elevator.

"Fuck, heading here?" Tony nodded. "Wait let me grab my shield." Steve said as he turned to go back but Tony grabbed him again and pulled him down the hall to a bookcase and pulls down one of the books. The wall lifted to show a hidden elevator.

"No, your powers are lessened and I don't want anything to happen to our babies now that your showing." Steve opened his mouth to protest but Tony cut him off. "Nonnegotiable. I'll be fine darling. You just worry about staying safe alright." Steve didn't like it in the least, Tony could see his fear and agitation in his expression but he could feel his trust through their bond. Steve nodded and Tony kissed him before he pushed him into the elevator and closed the door.

Tony pressed the security button on the wall and an alarm started to ring. Tony could hear the team running through the hall to the living room and a suit flew up to him.

Tony stepped in it hoping to God everything will be alright.


	79. Threat Handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony need a new place to live.

Tony sometimes wondered if he really was a genius. Like for this instance, he lead the team into an hour long battle, throwing out orders until he remembered Thor -the god of fucking lightening- and asked the Asgardian to just electrocute the fiends invading his home.

It worked like a charm and thirty minutes later the situation was normalized.

“What are we going to do with all these bots?” Clint asked him, panting in exhaustion.

“First, we’re going to relocate. Like immediately and then we’re going to ship these doombots over to my SHIELD lab so that Bruce and I can analyze them.” Tony explained.

“Okay, I’m going to get the quinjet.” Clint said as he walked away then later over the comms added, “Where are we going?”

Tony paced as he thought about that for a while. “We need someplace that is off-grid, someplace that no one knows about but all my homes are too mainstreamed.” Tony said before a light bulb went off and he thought of the perfect place. It was almost like someone had whispered it in his ear. “I got it. You won’t know where it is so let me grab Steve and I’ll lead the way when I get back.”

Bruce stopped him before he could walk away, “Hey, do you mind if I go grab Sam and meet you guys somewhere?”

“No that’s fine Bruce. But I thought he was in the mansion.”

Bruce blushed and shook his head. “He spent the night at my place last night.”

“Playa!” Tony said as he raised his hand for a high five but was met with a stern glare. “I mean, I’m glad you’re relationship is progressing. How about I meet you at SHIELD when we analyze these bots and I’ll take you back to our new hideout.”

Bruce chuckled, “Sounds like a good plan. Thanks Tony.”

When Tony walked back into the house, Steve was already headed out towards him.

“How did you get up here?!” Tony exclaimed as he disengaged his suit and hugged Steve.

“I found the emergency exit. I was just worried about you. I was going to go back if you were still fighting.” Steve said shyly, knowing Tony was very unhappy with him.

“You could have been shot, killed, kidnapped, paralyzed. I can think of a thousand reasons as to why you should have stayed in the hideout. Our babies are the top one.” Tony snapped and immediately felt guilty when Steve flinched.

“I know; I’m sorry baby. I was just scared. They attacked our home baby.” Steve said quietly and Tony sighed, holding Steve close.

“It’s alright darling. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap.” Tony said and he raised Steve’s chin so he could meet his eyes. “But I’m your alpha. I’m going to protect you so I need you to trust me, okay. That means staying put where I put you.”

Steve nodded, “Okay baby.”

Tony kissed his hair, “Good. We need to relocate and I know the perfect place. Clint’s getting the quinjet.”

“Okay, where is it?”

“My parent’s old place.”


	80. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team moves into Tony's parent's place.

Tony had thought that the place would be a mess since it has been empty for twenty seven years but it was kept as if a maid had been coming here every day for all those years.

“This is where you grew up?” Steve asked as he walked into the huge and surprisingly still furnished house. Tony nodded. “It’s so clean. Like someone takes care of it. Do you still come by here?” Tony shook his head in confusion, looking up at the definitely new fluorescent lights in the ceiling. The furniture looked new too; Tony thought that the living room couch had been black not red. And was that a flat screen TV mounted on the wall?!

“And it doesn’t feel depressing either. It used to always feel like you’re walking into Death’s private office but now it feels…”

“Homey.” Thor said as he walked in.

“Relaxing.” Clint said right behind Thor.

“Happy even, this is so weird.” Tony said quietly then louder. “Come on, I’ll show you guys where y’all are staying.”

Tony showed everyone where their rooms were. He gave Bruce and Sam the one with an attached nursery since Sam had to bring Patrick because he had nowhere else for the baby to go. Not that Tony would have minded in the first place, Patrick was a good baby. He just pooped a lot.

Later after everyone else settled in, he showed Steve where their bedroom was.

“This is my old room.” Tony said as he opened the door and froze when he saw it.

“What’s wrong baby. Oh, is that what you looked like when you were growing up. Oh my God, you were such a cute baby.” Steve cooed as he walked in to get a closer look at one of the plethora of pictures of Tony from his childhood on the wall.

Pictures that had not been there before. Not when he was growing up anyway. Not the last time he came to this house twenty seven years ago to get some of his parents stuff after they died.

“That is not what I had up on the wall when I was a teenager. I had porn stars and model posters up there.” Tony said in shock and Steve rolled his eyes, still looking at the pictures.

“Then who put them up here.” Steve asked but kept talking before Tony could answer. “Sam does this with Patrick, take pictures of everything he does. I wish I could have gotten a picture of Summer before she died. Tony walked in and hugged him.

“That sketch you made is far better than any picture.” Tony said and he kissed Steve cheek. Then he started thinking. Taking a lot of pictures, yeah, that was an omega thing. Howard was an omega, maybe he took these pictures. But who the hell hung them up.

“Thanks baby… where’s your parent’s room?” Steve asked suddenly.

“Up on the second floor. You want to see it?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. So he led Steve up to his parent’s room, taking a deep breath before he opened the door.

Darkness. That’s what he found. Tony kept flicking the switch but the bulbs must have been blown out.

“That’s weird.” Tony said and he cautiously, very cautiously, walked through the room to the windows and drew the blinds.

Everything was old, tattered and caked with dust as it should have been. It was obvious that everything in this room was twenty seven years old and untouched. And it was cold. Cold like depression and heartbreak. Tony looked up to find Steve standing in the doorway perfectly calm.

“Does this not freak you out?” Tony nearly shouted from the creepiness of all this.

“Huh? Well, I’m not really surprised. It’s not like this bedroom holds a lot of good memories, I assume.” Steve said and Tony stared at him.

“Am I in the Twilight Zone or something? Are you seeing something that I’m not.” Tony said as he skedaddled across the room with the distinct feeling of the need to escape.

Steve laughed, “No not at all. No one has been in this room in a very long time.”

“Do you think I did this?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

“No, you’ve been with me constantly for the past year and a half, how could you have done all this?”

“Then that means someone did and knowing that doesn’t freak you out?” Tony asked and Steve shrugged.

“Do you have neighbors who liked your parents?” Steve asked and Tony thought about that for a moment before he nodded. “Did they have keys to the house?” Tony sighed and nodded. “Could one of your neighbors have done it or hell even Peggy before she died.”

Tony hadn’t thought of that, “Well yeah, I guess. But why wouldn’t they tell…” Tony trailed off remembering how he was when he was young. “Yeah, I guess that must be it. Well, I’m hungry. Let’s go see how much the kitchen has changed, shall we.” Tony said as he took hold of Steve hand and closed the door behind him. Tony’s sure he heard the lock click when he was walking away but that must have been his imagination.


	81. Hurt/Comfort 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve want to give Tony a blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off in Steve POV and then turns to Tony's.

_"Where are they taking us?" I ask Bucky as we walked down the hall alongside the other omegas in our class._

_"I have no idea. They said they were going to start teaching us 'sexual techniques'. I hope it's not..." Bucky trailed off. Because, honestly, we both know what's going to happen._

_"Maybe they'll at least be gentle." I say hopefully as we walk into a huge room with lines of beds. Our beta teacher tells us to stand by a bed, take off our clothes and get down on our knees._

_Dread fills my stomach as I slide down to my knees. A tall, broad alpha steps up to me and tells me to drop my jaw..._

"No, I can't ask you to do that." Tony said, looking at Steve. "Sex is one thing, it's intimate and natural but I won't make you do anything else."

Steve crawled into bed with Tony and straddled his hips. "You're not making me do anything. I brought it up. I can separate you from everything else baby, you know that."

"I know but this. I'll just feel like I'm hurting you. And I'll spend the whole time worrying about whether or not what your doing was something you were taught." Tony said.

"Do you worry about that when we're having sex?" Steve asked. "I've been wondering about that for a while."

Tony sighed and rubbed the small swell in Steve's stomach, "No, well, sometimes. Every once in a while and I don't-"

"No. Never. I've never thought about those things when we're together." Steve reassured him, and Tony could tell he was being honest through their bond but he was also sensing some fear.

"But Steve, that was on a physical level, on a traumatizing level. It has to come back when what we're doing is so close to what hurt you."

Steve sighed and put his hand over the reactor in Tony's chest, "I thought you said you like it when I covered the reactor."

Tony looked down at his hand in confusion, "I do. It makes me feel safe."

"So you don't think I'll rip it out and leave you to die?" Steve asked and Tony looked at Steve like he lost his mind.

"No why would I think that?" Tony asked, voice full of shock.

"Thats what Obadiah did." Steve said and Tony stared at Steve for a long while.

"That's different. Like way different. That was just one asshole in my life. Every alpha you met was an asshole." Tony argued. "Even your fath-" Steve placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't say it." Steve said and Tony sighed, looking at all the sudden hurt in Steve's expression. "All that was pain and horror but you’re so good to me, you take such good care of me and I want to be able to trust you with all of me."

"I know you trust me. I really do... Do you really, in your heart and soul, want to blow me?" Tony asked him seriously and Steve opened his mouth to say something then stopped, looking down when he shook his head. He looked so defeated that Tony nearly cried. Tony raised up to lean back against the headboard, pulling Steve toward him and hugging him.

"They ruined me like that. They took away my trust. And now I can't trust you, not like I should. I'm just so broken. And it's all my fault." Steve said and his voice sounded so shattered. Tony raised his chin so their eyes could meet.

"Baby that is not your fault. Those people hurt you and in the worst way. So honestly, you may never be able to do some things. That is perfectly fine; my happiness doesn't depend on a blowjob. What I care about is the fact that when you and I are intimate you know that I love you and that I will never hurt you like you once were. Do you know that?" Steve sniffled and nodded. "Then that's all I care about. Okay?"

"Okay baby." Steve said and Tony kissed his cheek and held him tightly. "But maybe, one day, I'll be able to... give you more."

Tony sighed and looked at Steve and the omega looked up at him so hopefully, Tony just went along with it. "Okay but only when you're one hundred percent sure." Steve smiled a little and relaxed fully on Tony's embrace.

"Thank you." Steve said and Tony kissed his hair, figuring there was nothing wrong with hope


	82. Howard 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tony went from the dominating alpha his sire taught him to be to the alpha we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I mention Howard I'm talking about the Dominic Cooper one. Not the old guy from IM2. Even when I bring Howard back, he'll still be pretty young and I'll have an explanation for that.

_"Omega get in here!" A fourteen-year-old Tony barked out for his breeder to come into the dining room. He was brutally aware of how demeaning he called for his breeder but that was what he was taught, that omegas were to be disrespected. That's how everyone else in their community treated omegas and his breeder never said anything to Tony about it so the alpha just went with what he was taught. Howard walked in shortly after not even batting an eye on how his own son addressed him. He was used to it now. "My friend is here. Make us four sandwiches, two each." Tony demanded "And don't look me in the eye. You know better than that." Tony growled when Howard looked up at him._

_"I apologize." Howard said softly and quickly, down-casting his eyes again, nodding once before he walked into the kitchen._

_"See you get it." Tony's best friend Ty said walking up beside him. "My other friends don't know how to treat an omega but you get it. They're supposed to be dominated."_

_Tony faked a smile. He was just behaving as he was taught but disrespecting his father always made his stomach roll in disgust._

_Before long, Howard came back into the dining room and placed their plates on the table and Tony caught the lecherous way Ty's eyes followed his movements._

_"Dude, how old is your breeder? He's actually pretty hot." Ty said biting his lip._

_Tony watched Howard falter a step and he glanced back at Tony with an expression full of worry as he walked back to the kitchen._

_"He's in his forties." Tony said drily, well aware that his dad was still a looker despite his age, not that he was that old and he actually looked to be in his early thirties. Tony and Ty sat down and started eating their food._

_"You know I've never been with an omega." Ty said leering at his Howard when he came back into the dining room to serve them their punch. Howard's hands were shaking as he placed their cups down on the table and Ty put his hand on his hip, making Howard freeze, looking at Tony in fear for a split second before he downcast his eyes again._

_"Well I suggest going to find one because you **won't** find one here." Tony said with dominance, throwing some challenging pheromones Ty's way. Ty looked up at him shocked and Tony caught the faintest smile of relief cross on Howard's face._

_"Sorry man." Ty said, clearly thrown._

_"Is this all?" Howard said softly and Tony waved his hand in dismissal. Howard nodded once and left the room._

_Tony felt that familiar pang of guilt that he got every time he disregarded his breeder but the fact that his breeder never talked to him, barely acknowledged his existence made him bitter too. Tony had seen other omegas have loving relationships with their children but Howard never tried to get close to him._

_Tony had asked his sire about it once. She told him it was because Howard didn't love him. Tony had been only six then and he had turned to his breeder who was standing right behind them and asked him if it were true. Howard had looked down at him with an indescribable look then looked up to Maria, glaring at her, before he turned and walked away. Tony remembered turning back to his sire with tears in his eyes and she said, 'See, he doesn't love you.'_

"You're sire told you that your breeder didn't love you!" Steve said in horror. Tony never told his mate about that part of his childhood. Mostly because he had somehow forgotten but being back in his parent's old house brought up a lot of memories.

"Yeah, and now I see why he reacted that why. I thought he didn't care but... I really used to treat him like shit." Tony said sadly, staring into the cup of hot chocolate Steve had made earlier because neither of them could really sleep that night. Not after the attack on their previous home.

"Tony, baby, that honestly wasn't your fault. It's how you were trained." Steve said, reaching across the table to take hold of Tony's hand.

"But that's no excuse, I mean I should have known how to treat an omega."

"Tony, baby, I was trained too and you see how long it's taking me to drop the baggage of omega school."

Tony sighed, rubbing his thumb over Steve's knuckles. "Yeah, that's true."

"How did you go from that to the loving alpha you are now?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed. "A few months later after I graduated from high school, I had a graduation party and... I remember my dad came up to me, just for a moment and told me he was proud of me. And for that, when everyone was gone she beat him. Bad. I had to step in and stop her and I remember thinking when I was patching him up that I would never treat an omega like that. I just couldn't find the stomach to abuse another human being that way so I decided to only date betas and I strayed pretty far away from omegas until I met you. And you were so unlike any omega I had ever met that you caught my attention."

Steve chuckled, "I'm glad. You almost didn't find out how great of an alpha you are."

Tony smiled and kissed his hand, "It's only because I got a great omega by my side."

Steve smiled and was quiet in thought for a moment. "Maybe you could visit his grave. I think that would be good for you."

Tony nodded, "I didn't even think of that. That's a great idea. Have I told you that I love you lately?"

Steve grinned, "Yes but I want to hear it again."

Tony chuckled, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."


	83. Bot Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce have analyzed the bots.

“These are the weakest bots I’ve ever seen from Doom, almost like they’re prototypes.” Tony said looking at the simple analysis Jarvis took of the DoomBot on his desk.

“I know. This doesn’t make sense. It must be a distraction but from what?” Bruce said and Tony shrugged. The team all looked at Tony expectantly. “What? I won’t know anything else about these bots until I’ve done further research.” Then he remembered that he was the active team leader but he still didn’t know where to start.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Clint, Natasha, have you found anything about the two Wrists?”

“No nothing, all dead ends. It’s almost like they just disappeared. My bet is that they’re in Latveria.” Clint said and Steve nodded thoughtfully.

“That would make sense since they can’t be found but I’m guessing that they’re still here in New York. Might even be… Nat, call Nick and tell him to do lock down SHIELD and do an internal sweep.” Natasha nodded and left the room, Clint left with here.

“You think they are in this building?” Thor asked and Steve shrugged.

“They seem like the hide-in-plain-sight type and it doesn’t hurt to check.” Steve said as he looked over the robot in the middle of the room. “Where are the other bots?”

“In different parts of the building. We have several teams working on them.” Bruce said.

“Something just doesn’t seem right about these bots.” Steve said quietly.

“What are you thinking?” Tony asked.

Steve shrugged, “I don’t know. Just seems like the answer is right in front of my face, you know.” Tony nodded because he felt the same way.

“Hey, I don’t like you being here where the threat is, you nor Sam since omegas are being targeted. I think you two should go home.”

Steve nodded, “Are you coming? I’m not going without you.”

Tony sighed, “There’s a lot observations that me and Bruce still have to do.”

“We’ll I’m not going without Bruce either. Or Steve.” Sam said and Tony resisted the urge to bang his head into the wall. Omegas and their loyalty. It’s a blessing and a curse at the same time. From the looks of it, Bruce was feeling the same way.

“Sammy, baby. What about Patrick? Who’s going to take care of him if something happens to you?” Bruce said. Sam shuffled on his feet for a moment.

“I still want you with me.” Sam said and he leaned on Bruce’s chest. “I don’t feel safe without you.”

Bruce sighed, wrapping his arms around Sam and looked at Tony, giving him an oh-come-on look.

It was a trick, a trick omegas used, acting all vulnerable and helpless to get what they wanted knowing the effect it had on a good alpha. Tony knew this because he and Steve have been bonded for over a year and Steve used to play him like a fiddle before Tony got used to it.

And honestly, Steve still did because now he was playing the bond game and filtering scared and vulnerable emotions to Tony while putting on his best kicked-puppy face. Tony sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“Fine, fine, we’ll come with you.” Tony said; Steve smiled and kissed his cheek. And the four walked out the lab.

Later that day, when the couple was lazing around in the living room (the remodeled living room that Tony was still suspicious about), Tony’s StarkPad beeped. When he check it, he found that someone had done his work for him and sent it to him in an email.

“Hey Bruce look at this.” Tony said as handed the Pad to his friend.

“Who did all of this? Who else has access to our lab?” Bruce said, scrolling through the email.

Tony shrugged as he got up to take this to the kitchen; Sam was sleep and Steve was totally into the movie and he didn’t want to disturb them. Tony put the Pad on hologram mode and looked at the email more thoroughly. It didn’t come with a name but it was sent by someone with the email address tht_UNDEADlyfe_YOLO_jk@yahoo.com

“That _undead_ life?” Tony said slowly. “Do you know anyone with that email?”

Bruce shook his head, “We should track it to make sure this person is an ally?”

Tony nodded, “Already on it.”

 


	84. Protection Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce made their omegas some protection devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t explain this a few chapters ago, but when Sam spent the night at Bruce’s house in Ch. 70, they bonded.

The two couples stood in the living room watching Patrick crawl around in his brand new, green Iron Baby suit.

“There’s padding inside of it so he’s not crawling on hard metal and he won’t fly away or blast himself because Jarvis is controlling the suit.” Tony explained and he rolled in a box and started taking things out of it.

“Thank you.” Sam said and he knelt down, holding his hands out to his son. The baby giggled and crawled over to his breeder. “That’s my good boy. It feels light.”

“Yeah, it’s made from the same material as Steve’s shield.” Bruce said as he helped Tony gather things out of the box. “So, Tony and I have spent the last few days coming up with protection methods for you two.” Bruce said to Steve and Sam and he took out what looked to be two collars. Sam gave Bruce a threatening look but Steve already knew what it was.

“I’m guessing those are explosive, just like the one Tony gave me.” Steve said as he took off the one he had on.

“Yes, only this one is more powerful and will cause a bigger explosion.” Bruce said as he handed Steve his. “It’s like synthetic skin and will mimic the appearance of your skin and only yours because it’s coded from your DNA. If you need to protect yourself, press down on this button and Jarvis will detonate it when you’re a safe distance away.” Bruce explained and Sam stared at him for a second before he put it on.

“My head better not blow off.” Sam warned lightheartedly.

Bruce laughed. “No, it won’t.”

Tony handed Steve and Sam a gun and a bracelet. They were both clear but Sam’s had a falcon on the top and Steve’s had his shield.

“These bracelets will track your locations and when there’s a threat, it will send a few suits to your location and will alert me and Bruce and tell us where you are at.” Tony explained. Steve and Sam nodded and when they put it disappeared on their skin like the collar except for their symbols on the top.

“And it works like the watch you gave me; when you press down on the symbol it will send out Taser wire and to retract the wire, press it again.” Bruce said and the omegas nodded.

“And the guns, because I know you didn’t leave it at that.” Steve said looking at it curiously.

Tony and Bruce got an excited look, “It’s the coolest things ever. A project my dad was working on and we finally finished it. It doesn’t work on regular bullets. It produces its own as you use it the only down side is that after fifty rounds it has to have a cool down period to reproduce more bullets and you can’t use it again until it has produced at least then bullets.

“That’s amazing. Are they regular bullets or like some blast, energy stuff.” Sam asked.

“Both, but mostly energy projection and there are different setting on the side as well. And you never have to worry about Patrick hurting himself with it because it will only work if one of us four are using it.”

Steve and Sam smiled and nodded.

“That’s awesome, babe. I bet your dad would be so proud.” Steve said and Tony kissed his cheek.

“But do you two feel adequately protected; if not, we can go and make more stuff.” Bruce said as he pulled Sam close to him.

“No, I think you two have done enough.” Sam said.

“I agree. Thank you, both of you.” Steve said and the two alphas grinned.


	85. Trouble 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out some more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make this chapter so short but I'm trying to figure out how I want to proceed. Human Howard should make an appearance really soon though.

“They were hiding out in the basement.” Natasha said when the team gathered at SHIELD the next day. “How did you know that?”

“I didn’t; it was just a hunch.” Steve said looking at the DoomBot that was still in the lab in the room beside them. “Did find out anything about those bots?”

“Yeah we did.” Bruce spoke up. “There were some gamma ray traces on them but not enough to cause a problem on their own but enough that if something triggers it, these bots could cause a widespread explosion. The other departments haven’t found anything at all; we had to give them a heads up on the gamma ray discovery. Whoever finished our work for us was extremely genius.”

“But not as genius as me.” Tony said and the group rolled their eyes.

“Did the Wrists have any type of detonator on them?” Steve asked.

“No, they didn’t have anything on them at all.” Clint said and Steve nodded.

“Well, we need to localize all these bots and get them out of SHIELD.” Steve said and Natasha and walked out the room to find some SHIELD agents to give the orders to.

A man in a suit walked passed her as the passed the lab. Had he been a field agent she would have told him what to do but he looked like one of their desk agents so she disregarded. She didn’t see him pull a small detonator out of his pocket and press the button.


	86. Trouble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in what feels like a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for intense. I don't know if I accomplished that.

Tony saw the guy in the suit walk by and he thought that there was something off about him but he didn’t have time to think about it. A blast went off in the lab as the suit exploded and sent the team flying back.

His first thought was Steve.

Immediately after he felt someone grab his hand. Tony look to see who it was and it was Steve. He was so glad that Steve had the serum because the blonde was already rising to his feet and pulling Tony up with him.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked in panic.

“Yeah.” Steve replied.

Tony’s second thought was Sam.

But he looked over and Bruce had him in his arms asking him if he was alright and Tony heard Sam say yes.

Tony’s third thought was Natasha. She had been the closest to the blast.

“NATASHA!” Clint yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran out to the hall. They saw a red head rise up from the floor and meet him.

“I’m alright. Someone pushed me out the way but I didn’t see who.” She said looking around.

“Thank them later, let us get leave now.” Thor said as he summoned Mjolnir but before his magical hammer could reach his hand all Tony could here was more explosions and the ground started shaking. He grabbed Steve, pulling him close before the floor caved and they all fell in.

~*~*~

“TONY! TONY BABY, WAKE UP!” Tony heard a voice yelling and someone was shaking him. At first he thought he was dreaming because it sounded like- Tony shot up looking around. All he saw was destruction and fire.

He was completely alone. 

“STEVE!” Tony called out as he pulled himself to his feet with panic starting to fill his heart. “ **STEVE!** ” Tony called out again followed by violent coughing; the smoke was starting to get in his lungs. Tony looked up blearily, trying to look around and find his mate, trying to find a way out. Tony started coughing again and fell to his knees. “ **STEVE!** ” Tony called out again but his vision was starting to gray out and swarm and he felt weak.

Just when he _knew_ he was about to checkout he felt someone haul him to his feet.

“It’s alright. I’ll get you out.” He heard someone say but he couldn’t place the voice. He didn’t even have time to think about who it was before everything went black.


	87. Kidnapped 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam are captured.

I wake up in darkness. Complete darkness. Before I panic though, I run my hand over my fingers and it’s still there; I still have my engagement ring. I press down on the diamond and it lights up. I can see that I’m in some sort of cell with vertical, metal bars enclosed in a square around me.

“Tony!” I call out. I hear nothing. “TONY!” I yell and I hear a groan and my heart fills with hope until I hear him speak.

“Bruce!” I hear Sam call out and despair hits me like a truck but I’m still glad that Sam’s… okay? I hope.

“Sam, no it’s me Steve.” I say.

“Well shit.” Is Sam’s reply.

“Thank you.”

Sam slightly chuckles, “Sorry man, what’s going on?” I angle the ring towards Sam’s voice until I see him. He’s in a cell adjacent to mine. There’s not enough room for me to stand so I crawl over to him. The metal bars are between us but I’m glad I’m not here alone.

“I have no idea, I just woke up myself.” I say as I look around. I’m feeling tired already but out of hope I try to bend the metal bars. They creek under the pressure but barely dent. “Fuck, that’s not good.”

I try to reach out to Tony through our bond but I get nothing. That scares me.

“I can’t reach Bruce.” Sam says and he sounds just as scared as I am. "I can't reach him through our bond. I hope to God he's okay."

I put a hand on my stomach, the swell of my children now fits in my hands and I’m suddenly filled with fear. What if whoever has us trapped finds out I’m pregnant? Will they kill my babies?

“Hey, hey, it’ll be alright. We’ll figure something out.” Sam says reaching out to me through the spaces between the bars.

I remember that Sam has a son. “You must be terrified.”

Sam nods, “But we’ll figure something out. We always do and we’ve been in tighter spots than this.”

That’s actually true but that doesn’t stop the dread that fills my stomach as I analyze this situation.

“They’ll feel so guilty if something happens to us. And it’s not even their fault.” I say as I lift my hand to my claiming gland. I jump a little when my hand touches the sensitive flesh. So Tony’s still alive then, just unconscious maybe.

Sam nods, “If we live through it, I don’t think I would tell him.” He says a hundred percent sincere.

“Me neither.” I say just as honest.


	88. Tony & Howard 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out who saved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bkgd Notes: Also, [Elixir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elixir_\(comics\)) is mutant who can heal other people. Immediate family members of omegas who are alphas are immune to their scent. So Tony is immune to Howard’s scent; he can smell it but it doesn’t have any effect on him. 
> 
> I thought about this for a very long time, wondering how and when I was going to bring Howard back. This is what I came up with. I liked it. I hope you do too. :) :D

“Tony? Tony baby, are you awake?”

Tony groaned. He was in pain. A lot of it but it seemed to be decreasing fast.

“Steve is that you?” Tony asked, still in too much pain to open his eyes.

A couple of beats passed before he heard a “ _No._ ” It was drawled out and uncertain.

That made Tony concerned and curious. Not to mention the voice sounded familiar. Very familiar and a voice he hasn’t heard in nearly thirty years so no that can’t be right.

“Who are you then?” Tony said as he started to peek his eyes open but a hand covered his eyes before he could see the person.

“You're are way too banged up to deal with this right now. You're badly burned and the fall broke a couple of bones. I’m working as fast as I can but… just sleep for now, okay.”

Tony wanted to protest. Tony wanted to interrogate this person and find out just what the fuck was going on but he was just too weak. And there was something about this guy, something that made him feel safe so he just relaxed. He had been determined to stay awake but before long he was out again.

~

When Tony woke up again, he felt a million times better. He still had some aches but even that was dying away. Tony made sure to stay quiet this time when he peeked open his eyes.

There was a guy sitting beside him. He was dressed in SHIELD clothes and he had on a ball cap that covered his face. Tony suppressed wincing when the man stared to press his hands down on his arm. It was still badly burnt from when he had been in the fire but as the guy moved his hand up and down Tony’s arm, the flesh started to heal until there was nothing more than healthy skin.

 _“So a mutant or something.”_ Tony thought as he inconspicuously followed the guy when he moved down to his burnt leg and healed it too. Yeah a mutant. That would make sense; some of Xavier’s kids were SHIELD agents too. But this was not Elixir, that kid was golden. Like his skin was actually golden. And Elixir is an alpha; this guy is an omega. An unbonded omega whose scent was barely noticeable to Tony but the faint scent was seemingly familiar, almost familial. That was weird. Extremely weird.

“So are you one of Xavier’s new kids?” Tony asked out loud and the guy jumped and whipped his head around to Tony and shook his head. “A new SHIELD agent?” The guy shook his head again. “Then who are you? You’re starting to creep me out. Waking up to mute strangers has never panned out well for me.” Tony said and the guy automatically looked down at his chest, where the reactor was. So this guy knew who he was. The guy stayed quiet for a long time before he spoke.

“Steve and Sam are captured. You need to leave now to make sure nothing happens to them. We’re behind SHIELD; the team is in the front looking for you. I can tell you where Steve is.” The guy said as he rose to his feet and Tony shot up with him trying to ignore familiarity of his voice.

“You know where Steve is? Is he okay? Is he safe? Are you a part of all this?” Tony asked but the guy just took a step back and turned to walk away, motioning for Tony to follow.

“I’m not a part of this. I’m an omega; why would I target other omegas?” The guy said and that was the clincher. The only people who should have known that omegas were being targeted should have been the Avengers. He reached out and grabbed the guy, pulling him back to him. The guy jump a little in shock and then automatically folded his hands behind his back and looked down. Tony could tell even though the ball cap was covering his face. Tony recognized it immediately.

It wasn’t something omegas did anymore. That type of submissive behavior was archaic, back in Steve’s time. And even a little of Tony’s because Maria had taught him to expect that type of submissive behavior from an omega. It’s what his breeder did.

Tony took a deep breath, a very deep breath and then another before he lifted the guy’s chin and took off his off his ball cap.

“You know you bear an uncanny resemblance to my breeder. The one who’s been dead for thirty years but you made a little mistake he was about fifty-three when he died. You’re what, all of thirty-five, maybe forty.” Tony said uninterestedly. Because whoever was responsible for this little stunt was not going to get a rise out of him. No matter how freaked out yet hopeful he was. The guy just blinked in surprise then chuckled; just a huff of air that was exactly how his dad used to do.

“Yeah, people tell me I look like the infamous Howard Stark all the time.” The guy said though Tony couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or trying to pull up a weak cover or both.

“So who are you really? You look real. A sentient maybe. Or are you a shape shifting mutant. Mystique, if that’s you I swear I will kill you.” Tony said a hundred percent sincere because she just brought up a lot of pain for him. But then again that couldn’t be Mystique; this guy-thing-whatever had healed him. The guy was quiet for a moment.

“The first Iron Man you made was in nineteen seventy-one, when you were five years old.” He said and Tony took a giant step away from him.

Because there was only three other people beside him who knew about that Iron Man toy he gave his breeder all those years ago. Two of those people were dead (supposedly) and one was captured.

Add that with everything else about this guy -his scent, his look, his voice, his behavior- and Tony finds himself coming to an impossible conclusion.

Tony also finds himself freaking the fuck out.


	89. Kidnapped 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Steve and Sam going to escape?

They moved us in a small room with absolutely nothing in it but thank God it’s at least lit. Before long they took Sam though and I have no idea why or where they took him. We both struggled but we weren’t any match for the four alpha henchmen that have been manhandling us.

Well not yet anyway.

Leaving me, Captain Fucking America, in a room by myself where I could finally think and come up with a plan was a huge mistake on their part.

They finally bring (more like throw) Sam back in and thank God he’s still clothed but I know from experience that doesn’t really mean much.

“Sam, are you okay?” I ask as I help him stand.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He says but he hunches over like his stomach hurts.

“No you’re not. What happened?”

“I don’t really know. They stuck some needle in my arm and… I think they induced a heat. I feel like I’m going into heat.” Sam says.

“And that would be correct.” A tall, muscular alpha man says as he walks into the room. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jerome Gerrard.” The man says as he reaches his hand out with a smirk. Sam and I glare at him. “Alright then, straight to business. I have created an army of super-soldiers and I was very proud of myself until they started to become unstable. After months of tedious research I found that my soldiers had too much of the serum in them and at this point the serum has integrated it’s into their DNA so I was stuck with try to-”

“Man, can you get to the point!” Sam snaps and it isn’t because of the heat either. That’s just how Sam is.

Jerome stops dead in his tracks and glares at Sam. “Fine, in order to cut the amount of serum in half, I’m going use omegas to breed a new army. And you, Falcon, are my test drive. Is that to the point enough for you?”

“Thank you. So when are we going to get this party started.” Sam says, seemingly unbothered.

The man’s expression went from one of irritation to shock. “Well-I… In about three hours.”

“And me?” I ask.

“You are already carrying a half serumed child so we’ll keep you around so we can take it and experiment of it.” The man still floored by Sam’s nonchalance.

 _‘Over my dead body.’_ I think but I simply nod.

The man stands there awkwardly before he walks to the door, throwing us one last glance of confusion while he stood in the opened door. I aim my fist at him and press the shield symbol on the wrist. Thin Taser wire shoots out, hitting the man in the shoulder and sends a violent shock through him that I can almost feel. The man collapses on the floor twitching, holding the door open as I retract the wire. Sam and I walk to it cautiously, looking out the door to find two of Jerome’s henchmen running down the hall and they have our guns.

So we stand there.

The guys aims the guns at us, pulling the trigger and as expected nothing happens.

By the time they reach us they are wearing the most confused look.

“Here, let me show you.” I say as I grab the gun and shoot him in the leg. The other guy drops Sam’s gun on the ground and starts running in the other direction. Sam picks up his gun and for a second I think he’s going to shoot him too but he doesn’t.

“Which way do we go?” Sam asks me and I look down both direction of the hall.

“I have no idea.”


	90. Tony & Howard 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tony really believe this guy is his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day to all the fathes out there!!! :D

"You-you-you-I... This can't be happening. You're dead. Fucking dead. I watched them bury you. Did you get confused and come back?" Tony asked, completely sincere and Howard gave Tony an incredulous stare.

"Tony how - no, I didn't get _confused_ , this is the alternative. Listen, I don't have time to explain it to you. We need to save your mate." Howard said as he turned around and stared walking away again but Tony ran in front of him.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!!" Tony yelled and Howard stared at him.

"I love you." Howard said suddenly and it caught Tony completely off guard. "She told you that I didn't love you but I do. I always have and I always will." Tony just stared at him shock but he felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders. Howard cautiously leaned into Tony and hugged him; hugged him tightly like he thought someone was going to rip Tony out of his hands. "She wouldn't even let me touch you." Howard said quietly and his voice had so much pain in it. To the point there really couldn't be anymore questioning. This had to be Howard or else someone deserved an Oscar or two. Tony hugged him back, tentatively at first then he held him tightly. "I know this is weird. Aarat said she'll explain it to you if you wanted her to but right now we need to save Steve and Sam. I need you to trust me."

Tony nodded cautiously. "Okay, I guess but... Whose Aarat?"

"Aarat is my guide angel. She'll explain everything later. For now let's save Steve." Howard said as he pulled away but Tony could tell it was with great effort.

"Okay dad." Tony said before his cell phone started to beep. "Steve must have used his used his taser." Tony said when he pulled out his phone and looked it. Tony gave his undead father another look over. "Alright let's go."


	91. Kidnapped 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam have been separated again and Steve has to fight against some of Gerrard's henchmen.

_“FUCK”_ I think as I try to fight through a group of five of Gerrard’s henchmen; thank God three of them were betas. I’m weakened because of the pregnancy and at some point Sam and I got separated. Sam is weakened too because of his heat. “FUCK!” I yell this time as I block and dodge punches, trying to throw some of my own.

I manage to knock out the betas but that leaves the two alphas who are circling me. I am fucking terrified; I am already impossibly tired and my movements are becoming delayed and less powerful.

One of the alphas comes at me but I duck and he hits the other guy who quickly recuperates. He throws a punch at me that I block but I wasn’t quick enough to block the kick that connects to my stomach and sends me flying back into the wall. I fall to the floor, doubling over, wrapping my arms around his stomach.

“No, no, no, God no!” I cry. I am so, extremely scared. I don’t want to lose any more children. It was too painful losing Summer; I can’t do that again.

I have been so panicked and afraid that I don’t notice the two alphas creeping close until they throw me down on my back. I look up at them and can see the lascivious intent in their eyes.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” I growl in defiance. I might not win this fight but the least I can do is fight for Tony’s sake; I’m sure in the hell not going to just lay there and let them take what belongs to my alpha.

They both laugh and move to either side of me. I instinctively wrap an arm around my stomach and start to scoot back.

~

Tony turns down the hall in the direction the tracker indicates is Steve’s location until he comes across two alphas standing over HIS omega.

“Oh come on now, make this-” One of the bastards started but Tony blasts his ass from behind him sends him flying into his buddy and they both crash into wall. Tony hopes they’re dead.

“TONY!” Steve yells and Tony lands his suit beside him just as three other suits fly down the hall shooting down the assholes that captured Steve and Sam. And he can see Clint, Nat and Thor down on the other side whooping ass.

“Steve, baby.” Tony said as he disengaged from his suit and scooped the crying omega into his arms. “It’s alright. It’s okay now. I’m here now. Did they hurt you?”

“No, no baby but they…” Steve took Tony’s hand and put it on his stomach. Horror covers Tony as he looks down and there’s blood trailing down Steve’s thighs through the jeans. But now they have Howard and that new healing thing he’s got going on.

“It’s alright. We can fix this okay. Nothing’s going to happen to them.” Tony reassured and Steve nodded, clinging to his alpha as Tony helped him to his feet.

“Baby, I lost Sam.” Steve said right before they heard a viscous roar that has Tony cringing along with a string of crashing that sounds like Hulk running through the walls. Yeah, kidnapping the **HULK’s** omega was not a bright idea.

“I think he’ll be alright.” Tony said as he got back into his suit and picked Steve up, shooting a hole into the ceiling before he flies out to the quinjet. “Hey Widow and Hawkeye, you might want to get the hell out of there. Hulk is extremely pissed.”

“Do you have Steve?” Clint asked his voice full of worry at the same time Thor asks, “Have you rescued our hero?”

“Yeah, I got him.” Tony said as he landed beside the quinjet and walked in. “Dad, Steve’s hurt!” Tony said and Howard was by their side in a second.

“Why did you say-” Steve started but Howard covered his eyes before Steve could see him and Tony laid Steve on the floor.

“Sleep.” He said. Steve opened his mouth to say something but fell asleep before he could get any words out. “He got hit in the stomach?” Howard asked and Tony nodded, disengaging his suit. Howard put both hands on Steve’s stomach and kneaded them a little. “Is he only bleeding? How long was he injured before you found him?”

“I think he had just been hit when I reached him and so far he’s only been bleeding.” Tony said as he crouched beside Steve and kissed his cheek. “Can you save them?” Tony said well aware of the desperate fear in his voice.

“Yes but they weren’t going to abort anyway. His water would have broken if they were.” Howard said and Tony let out a sigh of relief. “They were injured though. That’s why he’s bleeding. I think the serum saved their lives though.”

“How do you know they were injured?”

“I can sense injury... But they should be alright now.” Howard said as he moved to Steve’s other side and smiled. “One’s a little shy though.”

Tony smiled and hugged his dad, “Thank you, so much.”

“It’s alright. Those are my grandbabies after all… Where’s Sam?” Howard asked suddenly and looked out the window.

“Is he hurt?” Tony asked, growing concerned. He cared for Sam almost as much as he cared for Steve since Sam was his best friend’s omega.

Howard shook his head, “I don’t know. But I think they need you. I’ll stay here with Steve.”

“Okay.” Tony said and he got back into his suit but turned back to his dad before he left. “Daddy was he… Was Steve-”

“No, they didn’t hurt him. I can tell.” Howard reassured him and Tony let out his held breath.

“Okay. Then stay here and don’t get in the windows. I don’t want them to see that you’re an omega.” Tony said and he could feel himself going safe-mode, realizing that he had two omegas to protect.

“Okay, I won’t.” Howard said sincerely and Tony stepped back outside, making sure the quinjet door closed all the way before he flew back to the fight.


	92. Steve & Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's reaction to Howard suddenly re-living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue. Sorry also. I might be taking a two day hiatus. I'm not sure but If I don't update tomorrow, you know why.
> 
> Also Howard and Steve were best friends back when.

I slowly come to and the first thing I notice is that my mate isn’t near. I sit and up and reach out to him through our bond and thank God I can sense him.

“You need to relax.” Someone says as they walk from the back of the Quinjet and kneels beside me with a cup of hot chocolate.

“Thanks, I need – HOWARD?!” I yell when I get a good look at him. “They said you were dead!” I say in shock as I move to get up but he gently pushed me back down.

“Relax. Think of the babies.” Howard says and I still myself remembering that I got kicked in the stomach. “It’s alright. They’re alright.”

“How do you know? How are you even here?” I ask though I’m trying to keep myself from panicking. It’s not good for my pregnancy.

Howard sighs, “It’s a very long story but the short version; I wasn’t fully dead. Half dead, undead and I was given the option to come back. I have a guide angel who can explain it better than me.” Howard says calmly. “And I know that you’re babies were okay because before I came back Aarat, my guide angel, gave me the gift of healing.” I stare at him in disbelief. “Don’t believe me. Fine, hand me your arm.” I for some reason obey him and stretch out my arm. He takes a pocket knife out his pocket and brazes it across my arm.

“Ouch!” I grumble and watch in amazement as he rubs his hand over the cut and it heals. “Oh my God, that’s amazing.”

“I know right, but I can only heal people. I can’t heal myself. She said it was something about humility or something. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“You didn’t think it was important?!”

“No, I thought it was important. Tony was dying at the time so I just wanted her to speed it up.” Howard says and I cringe. “But he’s alright now.” Howard says quickly.

I look at him for a long time. I should be more freaked out. I really should but being frozen for seventy years then thawed out a day before an alien invasion had made me quite receptive. I lean up and hug him, “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I know; I’ve missed you too. Well, interacting with you. I’ve been floating around for some time now.”

“Really? Oh, is it okay that I’m bonded to your son.” I ask and Howard laughs.

“Yeah, perfectly fine. I’m glad he’s with you… You know I found you.” Howard says as he lays down beside me look up at the roof of the Quinjet.

“Really? How?”

“Well, when I was undead I could transport at a thought. So I just thought of you and found myself in the middle of the Artic then I had to fool Fury into thinking he found you. I wasn’t that far from you when I didn’t really die.” Howard says and we share a chuckle at his choice of words.

“How did you not die?”

Howard groans, “Maria was drunk and drove us off the road.”

“Where is Maria?” I ask hoping Howard is free of her.

“In hell.” Howard says. I may be a little too happy to hear that.

“Good. So now you’re free.” I say and Howard nods but it’s uncertain.

“I guess. I wish I can go back though. Living really didn’t work out well for me last time.”

“It’s different now. Omegas aren’t so abused anymore.” I say and Howard shrugs.

“I hope not.”

I’m quiet for a moment. “Tony is a great alpha. You raised him well.”

Howard scoffs, “I didn’t get to raise him at all.”

“Well not up close but… He remembers you more than anything in his childhood.” Howard looks at me and smiles sadly and there’s still so much pain in his eyes. “You look young.”

“I am. Aarat told me she was sending back to the age where everything started going wrong in my life. At first I thought she was talking about the day I was born but she sent me back to thirty-four, the age I was when I had Tony. And that was indeed when everything got worse… Though it wasn’t his fault.”

“Yeah, Tony told me about his sire.” I say and Howard nods sadly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“God, I’m glad she’s dead.”

“Maybe you can find a new alpha. One that will be good to you.” I suggest hopefully but the horrified look Howard give me tells me that’s a no-go. “I thought that too when I was thawed but I found Tony and he’s wonderful. Sam had a terrible alpha too but he found a good alpha too.”

Howard groans but fondly, “You were always so damn hopeful.” I chuckle. “I don’t know. I just… I’ve been hurt so much. I don’t think I could ever…”

“Trust again.” I say when he trails off and He nods. “Who knows, you might surprise yourself.”


	93. Team is reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quinjet is running on autopilot in this chapter.

Before long the team comes back to the Quinjet just as SHIELD arrives to round up the criminals. Hulk has turned back into Bruce again but he looked as if he could turn again any minute.

“Baby, did they hurt you? I won’t be mad, I swear.” Bruce said as he carried Sam into the Quinjet.

Tony listens at Sam reassure his alpha that nothing happened as he walked over to his own omega, disengaging his suit, and hugging Steve tightly. He was concerned about Sam too; if something did happen, being an omega, Sam probably wouldn’t say anything about it.

“Is he okay?” Tony asked Steve wondering where he got that cup of hot chocolate and why he didn’t have one.

“I don’t know. We got separated twice. The first time I think he was okay but I don’t know about the last time.” Steve said watching Howard kneeling beside Sam to heal some of his wounds, which just astounds the group.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, mind mostly in safe mode because of the three vulnerable omegas in his proximity. Steve nods.

“I’m fine now. That was scary though.” Steve said and Tony hugged him.

“Tell me about it. I am so sorry. I can’t believe I lost you. Something could have happened to you.” Tony said guilt-ridden and he could feel push Steve push his trust over through their bond.

“That was not your fault. That blast came from nowhere. SHIELD should have known better than to spread those bots all over their own headquarters. That was not your fault and you came and saved me just like you always promise to do.” Steve said and Tony smiled a little, kissing his cheek.

“I want to get married tomorrow.” Tony said suddenly, thinking Steve would be bothered but the omega only nodded.

“I do too. That was so scary. I nearly lost you.” Steve agreed. Tony beamed and kissed him.

“Dude that is so sweet.” Clint said easily from the other side of the Quinjet with a smile but he was tense. Tony could tell that he was safe-mode too, along with the rest of the team. “But dude, who are you?” Clint asks Howard when he starts healing a cut on his arm.

“I’m the Healer.” Howard said without missing a beat.

“Are you related to Tony?” Natasha asks looking between the two, obviously noticing the striking resemblance between the two.

“Yes, long lost relative.” Howard said simply and it wasn’t a lie.

“Yeah, I’ll explain it when we get somewhere safe.” Tony cut in -as if he _had_ an explanation- because Howard looked uncomfortable. It wasn’t because of the questions that were hard to answer either; his dad looked a little like he wanted to run away since the team got on board the Quinjet.

The team nodded easily and let Howard do what he needed to do. Tony took Steve into his arms, rubbing their unborn children in his stomach.

“I’m so glad they’re okay.” Tony said and Steve smiled.

“Me too.” Steve said.

“You feel alright?” Tony asked and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, I feel fine. I’m just tired.” Steve said sleepily; Tony nodded. Gerrard’s hideout was way out; a little past Latveria so they had a long ride home. Tony pulled Steve into his chest and kissed his hair.

“You should sleep. You’re safe now.”

“I know.” Steve said with a smile and was knocked out before long. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek, falling asleep right behind him.


	94. Tony and Howard 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loses Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD HQ was originally in Stark Towers

When they landed, the team was required to visit SHIELD’s secondary HQ’s Medical Bay. Tony was actually a little glad about that because they could check on his twins though he wasn’t too bothered. He believed his dad when he said that they were okay.

“Well, I guess we have to bunk with you guys since our home has been destroyed.” Bruce said after the doctors had put the team through every test known to man. 

“That’s perfectly fine.” Tony said as they were walking out the doors but then he stopped. “Well then again, is it safe to move back into our place?” Tony asked as Steve who shrugged. 

“I think so. We have the villains now.” Steve said. 

“Right then I should tell dad…” Tony said as he turned to talk to Howard but he wasn’t there. Tony look all around trying to figure out just where the hell he went. 

“Dad? I thought your dad was dead.” Natasha said and Tony nodded. 

“He was but… Do you guys know where he went?” Tony said growing just a little afraid. 

“Who? The Healer?” Thor asked in confusion and Tony nodded frantically. “I have not seen him since we left the more inferior healers of Midgard but are you to tell us that the man who calls himself the Healer is your father.” 

“Yeah, it’s a long story I really don’t really know about but none of you have seen him?” And yeah, Tony is getting scared now. 

“Not since we left the Quinjet and he came in with us.” Steve said and Tony could tell that he was worried too. 

“Okay, I’m going to go find him.” Tony said “You’re probably exhausted; you should go back with the team.” Steve shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Steve said and Tony nodded because he didn’t really want Steve to leave either; he took Steve’s hand. 

“Okay, thanks. You guys know how to let yourselves in.” Tony said to the team but they didn’t move. 

“No, we’ll come with you to find your… _undead_ father?” Sam said but he seemed too exhausted to be weirded out by that fact. They all did. 

“Okay, thanks guys.” Tony said and they walked back in. 

~ 

Three hours later and they couldn’t find Howard anywhere. The team first went back up to the medical floor and searched everywhere but they couldn’t find him. Then they split up and searched each floor for him and he was nowhere to be found. Tony had long passed the stage of freaking out now he was just bats crazy. How the hell did lose his own father within hours of him coming back to life was a mystery to him. 

“I lost him. He’s been back to life for hours and I fucking lost him.” Tony said as he slumped back against the wall. 

“Tony baby, I doubt that.” Steve said as he hugged Tony, trying to calm him. “Maybe he went back to the Quinjet.” Steve suggested and it was as if someone had punched him in the face because really, where else would Howard go. 

“Right, right, He’s probably looking at the engine.” Tony said as he was already heading towards the stairs that headed to the roof but then turned to the elevator because Steve was coming with him and he knew the pregnant omega didn’t have the energy to climb the stairs. “Are you okay darling? I can wait for you. You’ve done a lot of walking.” Tony said and Steve looked between him and the elevator. 

“I think I’ll stay down here. I’m very tired but text me if he’s up there.” Steve said looking at Tony as if he was disappointing him or something. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Perfectly fine. I’m glad you’re going to take a moment to rest.” Tony said as he kissed Steve’s cheek, stepping in the elevator when it dinged and opened. 

As predicted, Howard was on the roof, looking at the Quinjet’s engine. 

“DAD!” Tony yelled when he saw him and Howard nearly fell in from the shock. “We were searching everywhere. What are you doing up here?” 

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I just found this machine very fascinating.” Howard said turning back into the engine. “You built it magnificently.” 

Tony smiled a little, texting Steve, “Thanks, but you could have given me a head’s up. Come on, we’re going home.” 

“Oh, are you going back to your own place or..?” Howard asked, attention mostly still on the Quinjet. 

“Yeah we were moving back in. I wanted you to move in with us.” 

Howard turned to him, “Oh, thank you Tony but I don’t want to intrude.” 

“You’re not intruding. I… I want you to. I want us to… get to know each other.” Tony said and Howard seemed caught off guard by that. 

“Oh… okay that seems nice but you’re getting married now and you’ll have children soon. I can live on my own. That’ll be fine. I don’t want to be in your way.” Howard said and not once since Tony came up here had Howard met his eyes, he kept them down casted. It wasn’t until now that Tony realized that Howard was still very, extremely damaged. Even twenty seven years of floating around as a ghost hadn’t been enough to erase the effects of the abuse he endured. 

Goddamn omega school. 

“Daddy no, you won’t be in the way.” Tony said, lifting Howard’s chin so he could meet his eyes. “I want you to move in. Plus, I don’t want you walking around by yourself. You’re too submissive; the wrong type of alpha will try to hurt you.” Tony said blatantly, knowing Howard would appreciate the honesty. 

“I am not-” Howard started to protest but Tony quirked his eyebrow. “You may have a point… Okay, I’ll move in.” Howard said. Tony smiled and hugged him. 

“Great, thank you. Let’s go home.”


	95. Tony & Howard 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's worried about his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, in my head canon, Howard is Italian.

When the team reached the house, they were all too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. Tony only slept for a couple of hours though before he woke up and started to worry about… everything. Especially his dad.

Tony looked at Steve; his omega was fast asleep. He had been exhausted from everything that had happened the day before. Tony didn't want to leave Steve alone but he also wanted to check on his father. Tony wrestled with it in his mind before Steve started to stir.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you." Tony whispered quickly feeling guilty.

"No, no baby, it's okay. Go check on your dad. Just filter those happy emotions over to me like you did last time." Steve said sleepily.

"You sure darling? You've been through a lot. I can stay with you." Tony said sincerely but Steve shook his head.

"No, go to him. I'll be alright. I promise." Steve said and he kissed Tony's cheek.

"Alright, but I'll try to not take too long." Tony said as he started pushing his love for Steve over to him through their bond.

Steve nodded and smiled, falling back into a deep sleep. Tony wanted until he was asleep to gently pull out, still pushing over positive emotions to Steve. Tony walked over to his dad's room which was directly beside his and Steve's room. The light was on; Tony could see the glow from under the door. Tony quickly ran down to his lab and grabbed the most complex StarkPad he's ever created and went back to his father's room, gently knocking on the door.

"Tony?" Howard's voice was muffled through the door.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" Tony said.

"Yeah of course." Howard answered and Tony walked inside. His dad was sitting on the still made bed hugging his knees. He wasn't even in pajamas so he obviously hasn't even tried to sleep. "Daddy are you alright?" Tony asked as he walked in and sat beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Howard said nervously but Tony could tell that he was lying.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Tony asked and Howard stayed quiet for a moment.

"They're all alphas." Howard said quietly and Tony wanted to slap himself in the face. How did he not see this coming?

"Oh yeah, the team is mostly alphas. But they won't hurt you. I would never let them hurt you." Tony said honestly.

"I know you wouldn't." Howard said just as sincere. Tony smiled a little and leaned over to hug him.

"I'm so sorry. I treated you like crap when I was growing up and you didn't deserve that." Tony said, guilt ridden.

"That wasn't your fault baby. I've never blamed you for that. It was your sire's fault." Howard said honestly.

"How did you two even meet? Did she court you? Was she different back them? Steve told me that you two were already married when he met you. So you must have been young when you met her right?" Tony asked because he had always been confused by how his parents got together.

"Oh Tony, you don't want to know about that." Howard said and in all honesty, Tony didn't want to know.

"Yeah I do. Not the specifics but..." Tony trailed off and Howard sighed, probably knowing Tony wasn't going to let up on this.

"In Italy, omegas didn't court. They were sold. Back then anyway, things have probably changed by now." Howard said and Tony's jaw dropped.

"In Italy? You're Italian? You're not American?" Tony asked in shock.

"No, I'm an American citizen now because I married your sire but I was born and raised in Italy."

"Wow, I went my whole life not even knowing that. So you were sold?! Like something at a market?"

"Well when you put it like that Tony, it sounds a million times worse. I wasn't sold from market; I was sold from my house." Howard explain and it really just broke Tony's heart because that means his dad was sold by his parents and how could someone do that to their own child.

"How old were you?" Tony asked and Howard sighed sadly.

"Sixteen. But you shouldn't worry yourself with ancient old things. I'll be alright. You should go check on Steve. He's been through a lot; he needs you."

"You've been through a lot too." Tony said, wishing his dad could have had a kind alpha instead of the walking abuse he got. "You need someone who can take care of you too."

Howard sighed and patted his cheek, "It's late; you look tired. Go back to bed. I'll be alright."

Tony wanted to stay up with him and make sure he fell asleep at some point but Tony was so tired his eyes were starting to cross so he handed the StarkPad to his dad. "Here, you can play with this since I know you probably won't get any sleep tonight. Tomorrow I'll add some sort of lock to your door of that will make you feel better."

Howard nodded as he played around with the device. "Okay, thank you Tony."

Tony kissed his forehead and stood up, "Okay, you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Howard said already engrossed in the StarkPad that he was splitting open to look at the inside.

Tony smiled and walked out the room, stripping out of his pajamas and snuggling in next to Steve when he went back into their room.

"Is he alright?" Steve asked, stirring a little when Tony slipped his knot back in him.

"Yeah, he was just scared. The house is full of alphas he doesn't know. I didn't think about that." Tony said growing concerned again.

"Oh right... Was he sleeping? I can go talk to him." Steve said but Tony could tell that he was still way to exhausted.

"No he'll be okay. I'm going to add a lock to his door tomorrow." Tony said and Steve nodded.

"Okay good. I'm glad you checked on him. I know that meant a lot to him." Steve said before he snuggled close to Tony and went back to sleep.

Tony smiled and kissed Steve's cheek whispering 'I love you' in Steve's ear before he fell asleep himself.


	96. Aarat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks to Aarat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the random burst to give baby Patrick a superpower. And this is sort of a set-up chapter and its really long because I wanted to give Stony the appropriate screen time. I hope it wasn't just really drawn out. Also, slight religious reference in the beginning but this will not turn preachy.

“So, some people aren’t dead. They’re just undead. So I might have a relative or two just floating around?” Natasha asked Aarat in disbelief.

When the team woke up the next morning, Howard called his guide angel to explain to the team why he was once again living. Tony was kind of freaked out when she just appeared. Before now he never believed that such things existed but the obvious proof standing in his living room made him want to start visiting a church.

“Well you personally no but there are quite a few people who are given a second chance.” The heavenly being said with a kind smile.

“So, they can come back at any point of time? Where’s my mother?” Tony asked wondering if his sire would be coming back to terrorize his dad.

“No not everyone get a second chance to come back, only those who had died before their time. And you’re mother is in hell.” Aarat said plainly and everyone cringed, except Tony.

“Good, what about Phil?” Tony asked because as much as he hated to admit it, he had missed agent Agent.

“Phil is now half living.” Aarat said as she picked up Patrick when he tottered up to her giggling. Sam looked both excited and afraid but really, who better to handle your baby than an angel.

“HALF LIVING?! He’s not dead!” Clint nearly yelled and Aarat shook her head.

“No, he transitioned back to life a few weeks ago, though his undeath was a different process since he was on the human life support so he returned to his original body.” She said smiling and she kissed Patrick on the forehead. The baby giggled and when she let him go, he floated over to his breeder who was frozen in shock but did catch him.

“So is he doing that now? Is he going to start floating around now?” Sam sputtered.

“He’s going to grow up to be a good, moral alpha so I gave him a blessing. He won’t fly away on you but he will learn how to control it as he grows. I also gave Howard and Phil both a certain amount of blessings.” Aarat explained.

“A certain amount? I thought you just gave me the healing thing.” Howard said looking around Tony from his hiding spot behind Tony’s back.

“Yes, you can heal, have a healing factor and can create force fields and your other blessing will be unlocked when you find the soul mate I assigned you.”

“ **WHAT?!** ” Howard shrieked stepping from behind Tony long enough to give her an incredulous stare. “You gave me an _alpha_. But why? That didn’t work out the last time!”

“Because you need to learn how to trust again.” She said simply with the same smile she’s been wearing the whole time. Apparently angels can’t be ruffled.

Howard groaned and grumbled something as he stepped back behind Tony.

“That’s not a bad thing Howard. I had to learn to trust again and look, I got a great alpha.” Steve said and Howard shrugged stubbornly, obviously unconvinced. “What about Summer and Bucky?” Steve asked suddenly turning back to the angel.

“Summer is in heaven as all babies and unborn whom have died.” She said. Steve beamed and Tony hugged him. “But Bucky never died.” Aarat said; both Steve and Howard looked at her in surprised shock.

“He never died?!” They said simultaneously and she shook her head.

“Where is he?” Steve asked and the being sighed.

“Only time will tell.” She said simply; Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes and ask ‘what the hell does that mean’ but better not piss off an angel right. She looked down at Steve’s stomach. “Be sure to call me when they’re born so I can bless them.” She said. Tony and Steve smiled and nodded. “Will there be any more questions?”

“Yeah, does everyone have a soul mate?” Bruce asked and she nodded.

“Yes and seems that all the couples here have found theirs.”

The couples all beamed and happily hugged each other, especially Clint and Natasha. Who would have ever thought that two alphas would be made for each other? The only two single people there, Thor and Howard, looked at each other suspiciously.

“Forgive me Healer but you are not my type.” Thor said kindly but Howard threw a pillow at him.

“Fuck you; I’m awesome, too awesome for you.” Howard growled, glaring at him as he hid back behind Tony who was laughing because that was just so like his dad.

“This is why I tried to teach you humility.” Aarat said rolling her eyes but it seemed fond. “Is there anything else?” She asked and the team shook their head. “Okay, if you need me again, ask Howard to call for me.” She said before she disappeared. Once everyone stopped looking around in shock, Bruce and Sam quickly went back into their room because Sam was still in heat. Natasha and Clint immediately left to go find Phil because he had been their handler.

“I will go find Lady Jane.” Thor said once he caught the glare Howard was giving and left. So that just left Steve, Tony and Howard.

“Are you hungry? You still look tired and I know Tony can’t cook.” Howard said to Steve.

“I know; he almost burned the kitchen once. Thanks Howard that would be a great help.” Steve said and Tony huffed.

“I can too cook. I made pancakes and omelets once.” Tony protested. “But by all means, it wasn’t exactly fun.” Steve and Howard chuckled. “Plus, I didn’t get to eat too much of your cooking when I was growing up.” Tony said and Howard nodded before he walked into the kitchen, relaxed now that the alphas were gone.

“I’m glad that she gave him an alpha. He needs to learn how to trust again.” Steve said as he leaned in on Tony’s chest. Tony smiled and rubbed the two month swell in Steve’s stomach.

“You know, if we wait two days, I can pull some strings and we can have the huge blowout wedding we wanted. Plus you can get the rest you need.” Tony said and Steve smiled.

“That sounds great. I feel so tired right now… I’m so glad Summer’s in heaven. I had actually wondered about that for a long time.”

Tony smiled and kissed him, “I am too. It gave you some peace.” Steve nodded, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I know it still hurts though.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve.

“Yeah, but I’ll be alright… After what happened, the kidnapping and everything, I am so glad that you’re building our kids Iron Baby suits. Patrick looks so cute in his.”

“I know. I finished the designs. Do you want to see them?” Tony asked and Steve nodded excitedly. Tony grabbed his StarkPad, pulling up his designs and handed it to Steve. “Oh, they’re so cute. One’s baby light purple and one’s yellow. What made you choose those colors?”

“I have no idea. I just felt like maybe that would be their favorite colors?”

“Really? Me too. I guess you can feel that through our bond.” Steve said and Tony nodded. “Show it to your dad. Maybe you two can work on them together.”

“That’s a good idea; I’ll ask him.”

“I bet this is stressful for you, having two omegas to protect.” Steve said and Tony sighed.

“A little but it’s not that bad. Would be easier if you both weren’t so stubborn.”

“I am not stubborn.” Steve protested and Tony laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

“Yeah, whatever darling. It’s like I’m bonded to a bull.” Tony said and Steve laughed, swatting Tony’s arm.

“Oh Mr. Stark, you obviously forget your not too far behind past.” Steve said and Tony chuckled and kissed him, deep and passionately.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked and Steve gave him a nervous smirk.

“By feeling do you mean am I feeling up to a quickie before your dad finishes cooking?” Steve said and Tony nodded. “Well, I think I might just be up to it but if we wait until after we can take our time.”

Tony thought about it, “Hmmm, that’s true. I might die from the wait but I’ll wait. Plus I am really hungry.” Tony said and Steve kissed him.

“I know me too. I haven’t eaten since before I was kidnapped. And your father is a great cook.”

“Really? I wonder why my sire didn’t let him cook.” Tony said curiously and Steve groaned.

“Because your sire was a complete head case.”

“Exactly, a complete psycho.” Howard agreed from the kitchen and they both jumped.

“You can hear us?” Tony asked.

“ **Yes** ” Howard said sounding pained. Steve and Tony could only laugh as they walked into the kitchen to join him.


	97. Wedding Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's trying on his wedding pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wearing white on the wedding day is for Omegas who were virgins the first time the engaged couple had sex.

“I told you I was gaining weight!” Steve complained as he faux struggled to pull up yet another pair wedding pants.

Steve was exaggerating. The pants were just a hint tight. Just a HINT. Granted, Tony had noticed that his thighs were getting a little fuller but it was hardly noticeable. The only reason Tony noticed was because he was often between them.

“Baby, you’ve probably put on like two pounds within these last six weeks. The tailor can just add a centimeter on them and you’ll be fine.” Tony said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. That didn’t work out too well for him last time.

“Tony, I can’t get them on!” Steve snapped and this time Tony did roll his eyes as he walked up to Steve and yanked the pants up to his waist.

“Stevie baby, they fit.” Tony said and Steve glared at him before he looked into the mirror.

“I don’t like how they fit. I want to change.” Steve said stubbornly and Tony clamped his mouth shut before he said something insane like ‘just get the damn pants’ but there was something else going on. Something Steve wasn’t telling him.

“Stevie, darling,” Tony said as he touched Steve’s chin, turning his face so he could look at him. “You are not this difficult. Not _usually_ anyway, what’s wrong?” Tony asked and Steve gave the alpha a look before he sighed.

“Nothing baby, I just don’t like how they fit. They’re too tight.” Steve said but there was something in his voice that made Tony concerned.

“Darling, you’ve tried on thirty suits, they were all either too tight or too big or too long or too short. But that’s not the real problem. I can feel you through our bond, remember? What’s the real problem?” Tony asked and Steve leaned in on his chest.

“They’re all white.” Steve said and Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“ _Okay?_ ” Tony drawled even though he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

“White is reserved for virgins.” Steve said quietly.

“Yes, therefore I don’t see the problem.” Tony said. Steve sighed, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder, hugging him.

“You know very well I wasn’t a virgin during our first time.” Steve said sadly and Tony’s heart shattered completely.

“You told me that was your first time?” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Steve.

“Yeah, my first time… consensually but-”

“But nothing; in my book that’s the same exact thing.” Tony said honestly wishing Steve could see himself the way Tony saw him.

“But Tony, no one else would-”

“You’re marrying me so whoever this no one else is doesn’t matter. I say that you were a virgin the first time we made love. Okay?” Tony said sincerely and Steve looked at him for a moment before he smiled.

“Okay baby, thank you.” Steve said and Tony smiled, kissing his cheek. “But I really don’t like how these pants fit me.”

Tony groaned, “Which ones _do_ you like?”

Steve thought about it for a moment, “I really don’t remember. I think I’ll have to try them on again.”

“Oh okay, well while you do that, I’m going to go bang my head into the wall. Okay?” Tony said with an exasperated eye roll and Steve laughed.


	98. Omegas and the Cosmopolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas and the Cosmopolitan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam ended up joining the omega whump club. I am so sorry.

_"Swallow!" The alpha growls at me as he moves against my tongue seconds before a warm, thick, salty fluid fills my mouth and it makes me feel disgusting and used but I do as he says; I know the painful consequences of not following that order. "Get in the bed and lie down or your stomach." The alpha orders as he pulls out of my mouth._

_Utter despair fills my heart as I follow the orders. I try to imagine that I'm somewhere else experiencing something else but the sudden pain that wrecks through my body when another settles behind me has me concentrating on not making a sound and being perfectly still._

_I just lie there and be used just like I was taught._

Sam, Howard, and I are standing in the magazine aisle in the grocery store with a copy of the Cosmopolitan in our hand. We decided that instead of catering, that we omegas would just cook for the wedding because we all like cooking and we're awesome at it.

How we ended up in the magazine aisle is a mystery to me but the words 'How To Keep Your Alpha Satisfied' in big white font caught my eye. I flipped to their sex advice page and bitterly chuckled when I saw their suggestions: Techniques For Doggie Style.

In obedience training, the kept us face down, said out alphas didn't need to see our face so taking it from behind is something else I'll probably never be able to do. Which fucking sucks because I want to keep Tony satisfied; I don't want out sex life to become mundane and even though it doesn't seem banal to me I want to make sure Tony is enjoying it. He is an alpha after all.

"I think I learned all this crap on the first day of omega school." Howard says bitterly and I scoff because its true; the stuff I'm reading in this magazine are the first horrors I had to endure in omega school. I look at Sam and am surprised to see the same consternation on his face that both Howard and I have.

"Sam, did those guards hurt you when we were kidnapped?" I ask, growing concerned but he shakes his head.

"No, no I just... Back in college, I was the only omega floating around in a sea of alphas. Some things happened back then." Sam says quietly. Howard and I give him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry. Does your alpha know? You should tell him." Howard says. Sam and I give him an incredulous look.

"I thought you didn't trust alphas." Sam says and Howard shrugs.

"I don't but Bruce isn't my soulmate." Howard says.

"So when you find your soulmate, your going to trust him?" I ask hopefully, wishing Howard could get over his fears.

Howard squirms a little, "We were talking about Sam. Are you going to tell him?"

"You should. I wish I had told Tony about what happened to me when we first started. His support and comfort has been wonderful beyond words." I speak up.

Sam's quiet for a moment, "I think I will. I don't know when but I'll probably tell him soon."

"Tell who what?" Bruce says as he walks around the corner.

"Oh nothing babe. We should try this." Sam says, showing him something in the book. Bruce's face scrunches up and he shakes his head.

Tony came with Bruce and looks at the magazine in my hands with a concerned expression.

"Is this where you keep getting the experimental stuff you keep bringing up." Tony asks as he takes the magazine out of my hands and practically throws it back on the shelf.

"No baby." I say and its the truth. Tony nods, kissing my cheek then hands what looks like a two-hundred page essay to his dad.

"Daddy, that is a list of one hundred reasons as to why you should try to find your alpha. Written by yours truly. " Tony says in a proud tone.

"I disagree with them all." Howard says obstinately without even looking at the essay.

"Dad, come on. They're all scientifically proven." Tony says and Howard looks at the stack of papers curiously.

"Science can't prove something like that." Howard says but he's still looking at the essay and I can tell his interest has been thoroughly peaked.

"You really don't know that until read it." I say and Howard rolls his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I think we're ready to check out." Howard says as he pulls a credit card out of his wallet.

"Hey, that's mine!" Tony shrieks as he reaches for it but Howard snatches his hand away.

"Tony, I've had this card for twenty-seven years and you've never noticed. I think you can live without it now." Howard says and I laugh at the look at covers Tony's face.

"For twenty seven years! Wait a minute, what else have you been up to." Tony asks, giving Howard a suspicious look.

"Oh nothing." Howard says nervously as he pushes a cart past Tony who is still in a shocked daze. "Let's go. We have lots to do."

"No, wait! Come back here!" Tony sputtered as he ran up behind Howard. I laugh because I know this conversation is about to become very interesting.


	99. First Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's first argument.

Eleven Months Ago

Tony glared at Steve.

Steve glared back.

Tony was really hoping they could get over things like this. Had really -for some reason- hoped that two obstinate, stubborn people could live together and be on the same team without any disagreements.

He was obviously wrong.

It’s amazing that they hadn’t had a blow out at the debriefing after the battle because they had both been thoroughly pissed with each other and they both knew it.

It actually seemed that maybe they could have just acted like it never happened but of course, Steve just _had_ to deal with the issue.

“There is nothing to talk about, darling.” Tony said his voice tight because he really just wanted to avoid the argument part and get to the make-up sex. Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“You might not get sex at all.” Steve retorted, his voice just as tight. Tony sighed; their bond was both a blessing and a curse.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t follow your little plan to a T but forget that; why the FUCK did you feel it was necessary to jump in front of that damn car.” Tony spat and Steve groaned.

“It was coming toward you! I had a plan!” Steve snapped.

“Fucking Bullshit!” Tony yelled.

“I wouldn’t even have had to if you had just moved to the west side in the first fucking place! All you had to do was fucking follow orders.” Steve yelled back.

“I _did_ follow orders. Mostly. But had I left, you could have been hurt or even killed. I was **not** going to let that happen.” Tony said and the anger melted from Steve’s expression.

“O-oh, I that why… Is that why you don’t follow orders, because you’re afraid that something might happen to me.” Steve asked.

Tony nodded. “Of course, I’m your alpha. Even when I wasn’t, I wanted to be.”

“Well, I didn’t think about that.”

“Yeah, and both of us going safe mode makes battle more difficult.” Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Omegas don’t go safe mode.” Steve said.

“Yes they do. Have you seen the way you kick ass when you think I’m in danger?”

“It’s not safe mode.” Steve protested but Tony continued as if he hadn’t said a word.

“Then you scent mark me like crazy. To the point, omegas, betas and even _alphas_ avoid me for days. Omegas can be more territorial than alphas. Especially you.” Tony said and Steve gave him a look.

“I do not.” Steve grumbled and Tony hugged him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t follow the plan but if I promise to be more compliant in the field can you promise to not throw yourself into dangerous situations.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

“Okay I promise.” Steve said honestly and Tony kissed his cheek.

“Great, me too.” Tony said just as honest. “Soooo, you know that make-up sex couples have after an argument.” Tony said casually and Steve rolled his eyes but it was fond.

“You better be glad that I love our sex life.” Steve said working on Tony’s pants.

Tony smiled, “I am.”


	100. Hip-Hop songs and Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hip-Hop songs and Heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter is extremely short and late but I had to type it on my phone.  
> Should have something better tomorrow.

Tony was driving home with Steve and his dad rocking out to every song on the radio in the back seat. For some reason the two were obsessed with Hip-Hop. That was something Tony never saw coming.

It would have been cute if but neither of them had any sense of rhythm. After thirty minutes of horrible singing-along, they got to Snoop Dogg's Pop It Like Its Hot. The omegas were three beats behind the chorus and Tony just couldn't take it anymore.

It was torture really.

Tony switch the radio station to his favorite heavy metal station but changed it back at the intense grim glared he was receiving in the rear view mirror.

"You two sound horrible." Tony complained. They both laughed.

"Not as bad as that crap you listen to. It's horrible." Steve said and Howard nodded fervently.

"Exactly, he also has had the worst choice of music. Like what's that weird group black panthers- black crows?" Howard said completely ruining the name of Tony's _all time_ favorite group.

"Black Sabbath." Steve groaned. "You have no idea how many times I've had to listen to that _noise_ and try to not stab myself in the ears."

Tony groaned, gripping his hand around the steering wheel, looking at the two through his rear view mirror with the most irritated look he could muster. This was the fifth conversation they had about him today as if he wasn't even standing there. Going over all his little weird and annoying habits, his little quirks.

His bondmate and father being best friends was proving to be a big fat pain in the ASS!

Suddenly, a scent breezed across Tony. He had smelled it before but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't Steve because his scent was mixed with his omega's but this scent smelled fresh and ripening. Like a virgin omega. And it had no effect on Tony whatsoever. Matter of fact, it was a bit of a turn off.

Realization smacked Tony in the face like a ten car pile up. How did he not expect this?

"Daddy, you're in pre-heat." Tony informed his breeder. The two omegas were discussing just why Tony's favorite band was the worst thing in the world so Tony cheered a little inside when he saw the look on his dad's face. "From the smell of it you have a good three hours."

"Fucking bullshit!" Howard said slumping back into his seat.

"Will it be as bad as your heats used to be? I remember, before I was frozen your heats were twice as worse as mine." Steve said and Howard sat up, looking contemplative.

"I don't know. It might not be since I'm a virgin in this body so no one could have messed up my biology when I was too young." Howard said thoughtfully. Tony cringed, knowing he was talking about a painful past. Howard patted his shoulder in comfort. "Yeah, I think I should be fine."

Tony certainly hoped so.


	101. Omegas in safe mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas in safe mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back with it today. :)
> 
> Can't believe i'm at 100+ chapters.  
> Thank you all who follow the story and big hugs to those of you who follow the series.

“Is Sam pregnant?” Tony asked Bruce. They were sitting on the floor across from each other playing catch with Patrick. Well not really catch but Tony would raise Patrick in the air and let him go and the baby boy would float over to Bruce then Bruce would send him back to Tony. Patrick seemed to really enjoy it, he was giggling like crazy.

Bruce looked over at the omega cuddle club on the couch. Howard’s heat ended up being just as tedious and perilous as they were before he didn’t die so Steve and Sam were trying to sooth him. Tony had noticed that Sam didn’t go into a sympathy heat like omegas usually do when they’re around other omegas in heat so he must have been pregnant.

“Yeah, I was going to tell you but I was going to wait until after your wedding. I didn’t want to seem like an attention hog.” Bruce said as he grabbed a giggling Patrick from the air, kissing his cheek before he sent him back to Tony.

Tony smiled wide, “Congrats Man! That’s awesome. The four can play together and everything. I bet you’re excited.” Tony caught Patrick, tickling him before he sent him back to his, well pretty much his sire.

Bruce beamed, “I really am. Though I fell like Patrick is my child too.” Tony smiled because he knew he would be perfect for Sam. He was a great guy like that.

Tony was on the other side of the room because taking care of Steve during his heats was one thing because they were bonded but taking care of his _father_ was entirely different. Way too weird. He went over there every once in a while to give his dad some food or water or something but that was it.

Plus Steve and Sam were safe-mode. They would let Tony and Bruce get close but if one of the unbonded alphas came near they would growl at them. Clint found that out the hard way; he was going to give Howard a glass a water but Steve and Sam snarled at him so viscously that he dropped the glass and ran while Tony laughed uncontrollably.

~

“I hate this.” Howard complained. He was curled up into a tight ball, looking miserable. Sam and I were cuddled around him. If we weren’t both pregnant, our sympathy heats would have lessened his though the fact that Sam and I are both pregnant is awesome. If Howard wasn’t so against finding an alpha, we could have been the three knocked up omegas.

“You know what helps me: Tony gives me ice packs and it lessens the ache a little.” I suggest and Sam nods in agreement.

“Okay, I’ll try that.” I nod texting Tony to go get the ice packs. “Are your heats as bad as ours?” Howard asks Sam who shakes his head.

“Before I had Patrick they were but my heats have been really tamed since then… I hope my new little on won’t switch it back on me. Hey, couldn’t Bruce make some sort of suppressant or something for you. I mean they wouldn’t work on Steve because of the serum but they ought to work on you, right?” Sam said and I think about that for a minute.

“I didn’t think about that. I’m sure it would work because I don’t want you to be in heat during our wedding.” I said and Howard nodded.

“I know; I didn’t want to either. If he could work that out, that would be awesome.” Howard said. “I wish I had known this was coming. I would have made some myself.”

“If you had an alpha, he could have told you it was coming.” Sam said and Howard glared at him.

“I am not getting an alpha. I will never get another alpha.” Howard grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, “You really don’t know that.”

“Exactly, and didn’t you read that paper I wrote you.” Tony said as he walked up to us, ice packs in hand. Bruce was behind him holding Patrick.

“Hey babe, do you think you could make Howard some suppressants?” Sam asked. “And were you really playing catch with Patrick?”

Bruce laughed, “No, we were helping him trained. He enjoyed it. And yeah, I could probably do that. I could have it to you by tomorrow morning so you won’t have to be in heat during the wedding.” Bruce said. Howard eyed him warily like he did every alpha but nodded without any protest or interrogation which was really an improvement.

Tony kissed my cheek, “Great, I’m going to go help him because-” He gestured to us omegas. “Awkward. But if you need me, just text me.” Tony said as he rushed towards the stairs. Bruce rolled his eyes, following him. We omegas laughed.

“He would always get so nervous when I was heat.” Howard said.

“This heat is pretty tame to what they used to be like.” I said. “Remember when your heats would be so bad that it would push me and Bucky into full heats and we would have to scramble and try to cover our scents.”

Howard laughed, “Bucky used to get so mad… I wish I knew where he was.”

“Yeah me too.” I agreed.

“You know, when everything’s past we can go look for him.” Sam spoke up.

“There’s an idea… I would love to do that.” Howard said.

“Me too but you don’t have to come with us you know. He fell in Hydra territory so this might lead us to something unpleasant.” I said and Howard nodded though I could that he wanted Sam to join us just as much as I did. I can tell that he and Sam have grown very fond of each other.

“I know. I want to.” Sam said. Howard and I smiled.

“We should give ourselves a cool team name.” Howard suggested and that’s what we do for most of the evening, try to find a cool team name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I for some reason can't leave well enough alone, I'm going to write another spin off where The Tres Omegas go looking for Bucky and then I'll start Who Are You Bucky Barnes?


	102. Fluff 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stony fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the missing scene-ish from [Ch. 74](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1396273/chapters/3684053).
> 
> Also, I'm going on a four-day hiatus. I am so, so sorry but this will continue on June 20th.

_It’s my birthday. My eighteenth birthday. But instead of a birthday cake with candles; I get my father’s hands all over me. I keep fighting against the tie he has tied around my wrist but I’m just not strong enough to break it. I just want him to stop, to just leave me alone._

_“Don’t go thinkin’ that just because you’re all grown up now that I’m just goin’ to let cha go.” My dad growls in my ear. And even though I don’t want to, I start crying. I feel like I’m in hell. “No one can take you away from me. No one. You’re mine.”_

_I growl at him and fight against him with renewed vigor, clamping my eyes shut, hoping this will be over soon. When he is through, he smirks and pats my cheek, laughing when I flinch. He unties me and I’m just so angry, so filled with hatred that I don’t even think when I reach under the mattress, clutching the gun under it._

_I pull it out and point it at him. I meant to only threaten him with it, to tell him to leave just leave me alone but it still hurts. My body still aches and I pull the trigger without a second’s thought. I missed him and he started running towards the door yelling out for Grey, saying he’s going to make me pay for this later so I shot at him again and this time his body collapses to the ground with a thud._

_I stare at his limp body in fear and shock before I snap back into the present and run over to him. I should feel remorse and guilt. I really should. To be honest, I_ want _to feel remorse and guilt but the longer I stare at his body, the happier I get._

_“God, I hope you’re dead!” I growl at him before I kick him and leave the house._

_As I walk down the street to the nearest police station, I keep remember how disgusting and painful it was to have him hurt me like that._

_“I hate that feeling.” I think. “I’ll never trust another alpha again. I’ll never have an alpha. I’d rather die alone.”_

I cuddled close to Tony as he held me in his arms. He’s so kind and gentle; he’s the best thing that has ever happened for me.

“I can’t wait until tomorrow!” I said elated. Tony chuckled and kissed me, rubbing the swell in my stomach.

“I can’t either. I can’t wait to claim you.” Tony said then kissed the sensitive flesh on the nape of my neck. A jolt of pleasure shocks my whole body; I jump a little and moan.

“Oh my God, you breaking my gland is going to be so intense.” I said happily as I pulled Tony close to me, kissing him deep and passionately, shifting our bodies so that he’s on top of me. He kisses my gland again and I gasp, arching up to him.

“Yeah it is and I can’t wait to mark you. Everyone will know that you’re my omega.” Tony said, his lips brushing across the sensitive flesh. I have to work to not come right then and there.

“You know, the serum gave me an amazing short refractory period.” I said as Tony takes off my shirt and pants.

“Really? We are going to spend our whole honey moon seeing how far you can go. How come you never told me this before?” Tony asked as I stripped him.

“Honestly, it just never came to mind.” I said and Tony chuckled. I can’t believe I’m actually excited. Sex is something I used to think I would never enjoy but Tony is always so gentle and amazing. He takes such good care of me.

“You know, you are the most beautiful, amazing, omega in the world.” Tony whispered in my ears as he started moving inside of me.

“You know, you are the most caring, gentle, and kind alpha in the world.” I tell him. Tony smiled and kissed me.

“See how fluffy you’ve made me.” Tony said and I would laugh if my body wasn’t bursting with pleasure.

“I love you.” I said instead.

“I love you too.”


	103. Wedding Day Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Second= Best men, Tenders= Bridesmaids, Alpha and Omega are used for Groom and Bride but the seconds and tenders are chosen as people who would care for their spouse in case something happens to one of them. So Tony is going to choose the Avengers as his Seconds because he knows they’ll take care of Steve if something happened to him.
> 
> Also, Wedding attire: alphas wear suit jackets and omegas wear those vest thingy’s. Male omegas do not wear veils. There will be three more weddings so try not to forget this though ill remind you anyway.

Tony was nervous. He shouldn’t have been nervous; he had long made a commitment to Steve but now it was official and in front of every witness who was very important to Tony and that meant so much more than Tony could ever explain.

“Tony, be still.” Bruce chided him as he tried to adjust Tony’s suit but the alpha was so giddy he kept squirming.

“I can’t. I’m so excited. I’ve never been this excited about anything.” Tony beamed and Bruce grinned.

“I know but you don’t want to walk out there looking like shit do you?” Clint said from behind him trying to add some last minute improvement to his hair.

“I look fantastic. I’m Tony fucking Stark; I always looked fantastic.” Tony said and the other two alphas just rolled their eyes.

“Aye friend but perhaps you would look even better with a gift from Asgard.” Thor said as he raised his hammer to Tony and the genius shook his head fervently, raising his hands up.

“No, hell no, the last time you gave me a so called ‘gift from Asgard’ I glowed for a month.” Tony said. Bruce and Clint laughed.

“Aye?” Thor said as if there wasn’t a problem with becoming a human light bulb. “Oh, you don’t want to outshine the omega.” Thor said after a moment.

“Right, that’s the reason.” Tony said ever so grateful that he wouldn’t have to face that humiliation again.

“Aye good friend, you continue to prove your constitution as a praiseworthy alpha for our brave leader.” Thor said smiling and lightly slapping Tony on the back.

“Did you even choose wedding colors?” Natasha said as she walked into the room. Tony looked at his Seconds: they were wearing red pants, a blue jacket and a white shirt except for Natasha who was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress with a blue bodice, a red skirt, and the lace across her chest and trim was white. Tony himself was wearing a white suit because the alpha always wears the same color as the omega.

“You look perfectly fine to me. Those are Steve’s favorite colors.” Tony said, turning his attention back to the mirror he was standing in front of. “Why do you ask?”

~

“Dude, the Second’s are wearing red, white, and blue. Why are we wearing red and gold?” Sam asks, looking down at his gold pants and shirt with a red vest.

“Those are Tony’s favorite colors.” I say trying to keep myself from pacing out of nervous energy. I am so extremely excited I can barely stand it and I have never felt this… elatedly euphoric in my life.

“I feel discorded.” Howard says; the suppressants that Tony and Bruce made for him worked and we’re all glad for that.

“The colors actually go really well together.” I say automatically but I’m really too nervous to concentrate. I run my finger through my hair anxiously and Sam grabs my wrist.

“You keep messing up your hair!” Sam groans and he combs my hair _again._

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous.” I say shuffling on my feet. I can’t keep still.

“Don’t be. Everything will be perfectly fine.” Howard reassures me. “You look spectacular.”

I smile, “I can’t believe we’re actually about to become family.”

“I know. I can’t believe that my son is your soulmate. Who would have thought that being frozen for seventy years was part of a plan?” Howard says as he straights my jacket vest. I can tell he is just as excited as I am.

“You have about twenty minutes.” Sam says glancing up at the clock on the wall. I take a deep, nervous breath and Sam catches my hand before I can run my fingers through my hair again. Howard’s phone goes off and Sam groans.

“You were going out there with your **phone** in your pocket and on.” Sam scolds him and Howard shrugs.

“I don’t know how to put it on vibrate.” He says. “Tony wants to know if you want a gift from Asgard.” Howard asks before he starts laughing. Apparently he had been floating around when Tony did his month in fluorescence.

I start laughing too, “Tell him absolutely not.”

“What? You don’t want to glow at your wedding?” Sam says laughing alongside me and Howard.

“No, that’s perfectly fine.” I say, glancing at the clock on the wall. “We have ten minutes, you better go grab Tony.” I say becoming nervous again.

“Alright,” Howard says glancing back down at his phone. “Tony also wants me to tell you that he loves you very much.”

I beam, “Tell him I love him to.”

Howard smiles, “You turned my son into a huge fluff ball. I’m so glad he’s with you.” Howard says as he hugs me and walks out the room. Sam takes a few more minutes to adjust my appearance, snatching my hand down whenever I raise it to run my fingers through my hair.

“Okay, show time. You ready?” Sam says smiling.

“Yeah, I think so.” I say taking a deep breath, trying to force away the butterflies in my stomach.

Sam grins and hugs me, “Okay, let’s go.”


	104. The actual wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual wedding. YAY!! \^^/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas are given to the alpha by someone who is important to them. Usually a family member of the alpha. It's an honor because it means the alpha's family approves of the omega.
> 
> I decided to get creative with the marriage so it's not like a real life one. I hope you enjoy what I come up with.
> 
> Also, the vows are traditional, this story will not turn into a Dom/sub thing.

“You ready?” Howard asked Tony as he adjusted his tie. They were standing in the east entryway to the sanctuary of the church the wedding was in. They were waiting for Sam and only had a minute before everything started and Tony thought he would die of nervousness.

“I think so.” Tony said taking a deep breath.

“Good, don’t be nervous. Everything will be perfectly fine. I am so proud of you.” Howard said. Tony smiled and hugged him.

“Thanks daddy, I’m glad you’re here.” Tony said and Howard smiled, kissing his cheek. Tony looked down the hall, happy to finally see Sam coming towards him; he thought he might not make it on time.

“Sorry man, your omega can be very difficult.” Sam said when he reached them.

Tony laughed, “Don’t I know it. But I love him to death.” Howard and Sam both grin as Tony opens the door to the altar. Tony started walking out, Howard was behind him, and Sam was behind his dad. When he reached the middle of the alter where he was supposed to stand, Sam stepped up the stair right of him and his dad moved to stand in front of him, stepping up on a step, facing the crowd.

Before long, the door in the back of the church opened and Natasha led the Second’s as they walked in. She walked up to the highest step and she was actually smiling. And all this time Tony had thought she was allergic to a simple quirk of the lips but she smiling now like she was just as excited as he was. Clint, came in behind her grinning the whole way. He raised his hand to Tony for a high five and Tony hit it because it seemed like an awesome thing to do. Thor came in next, hammer in hand which Tony found suspicious. He better not became a light bulb at his own wedding. His science bro came in last, hugging Tony before he stood on the left side of his dad.

After what seemed like an eternity, Steve _finally_ started walking down the aisle.

Steve was so beautiful and he was so happy, elated, ecstatic. Tony could feel him through their bond. Tony could also see the baby bump push a little through Steve's suit but the sparkling white suit still looked spectacular on the blonde and seeing the bump made Tony so proud.

When Steve reached him, smiling wide, practically glowing with happiness, Tony had to fight every urge to not wrap his arms around him and kiss him. He had to wait for that. Steve leaned towards him a little like he was having the same internal struggle before he raised his hand, palm up. Tony placed his hand inside of Steve's, the back of his hand touching Steve's palm. Of course, Thor chose that exact moment to lift his hammer and a puff of blue and silver dust covered them. Tony looked at Thor in horror but the Asgardian only mouth, 'a gift from Asgard' to him jovially.

Steve looked just as shocked as Tony did before he giggled. Tony rolled his eyes fondly, when nothing happened and they looked at Howard.

"Steve Grant Rogers," Howard said and he kissed Steve's cheek. "I give you to my son Anthony Edward Stark." Howard kissed Tony's cheek. "So you can become apart of our family." Howard said, smiling as he placed the ring in Tony's palm. Steve put his other hand over Tony's and Tony put his other hand over Steve's.

"Steve, I promise to always take care of you as my omega. To keep you protected, safe, and to love you with the depths of my heart, through the worst and the best, until we take our last breath, as your everlasting Alpha." Tony recited the vows, with all the sincerity in the world, pushing his love for Steve over through their bond. Tony was so happy, so excited. He had to will himself to not do something un-alpha like cry or something. 

Steve beamed, "Tony, I promise to always serve you as my alpha. To stay loyal, obedient and to love you with the depths of my heart, through the worst and the best, until we take our last breath, as your everlasting Omega." Steve said, reciting the vows the the same vehemence as Tony, and the alpha could feel Steve love through their bond. They unstacked their hands and Tony took Steve's hand, slipping the glowing ring on his finger.

"Welcome to the family Steven Grant Stark." Howard said but before he could even get all the words out, Tony crashed his lips against Steve's but the omega didn't seem bothered on the slightest as he kissed Tony back just as passionately. When their lips touched, little clouds of silver and blue fireworks bursted around them and Tony had to smile. That was actually a really sweet gift from Thor.

The alpha pulled back and wrapped his arms around his omega, so glad they were able to get through this without having a the Avengers alarm go off.

"I love you Tony." Steve said and Tony kissed his cheek.

"I love you too baby." Tony said. It wasn't until then when Tony drifted from his lovely euphoria that he noticed the thunderous clapping an cheering from the standing ovation out in the audience and from their witnesses behind them. Tony grinned, kissing Steve again before leading them back down the isle.

His life just got a hell of a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made this the big, ball of fluff I was aiming for.


	105. Steve's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day!!! It's also Steve's birthday so I had to write something for that. :) I'll go back to the reception after this.
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry that last chapter and this chapter have been short. I have to write on my phone because I don't have a computer but I should be back with it by Monday.
> 
> Also, I posted this then realized I could so more with this scene and deleted it so I'm posting it again now. I hope you like my revisions.

One Month Ago

"I got you a present." Tony said as he handed Steve a huge box wrapped in expensive, blue gift wrappings.

"Ooh, what is it?" Steve asked, smiling wide. It was Independence Day as well as Steve's birthday. The team had a big blow out party that Tony planned and it had been fucking awesome. But Tony waited until the night, when they were alone to give Steve his present. Tony was nervous; the gift he just gave Steve wasn't his 'real' present but Tony had to build up the courage to give Steve the one he really wanted to give him, hoping to God he will like it.

"You have to open it an see." Tony said though Steve was already opening his present. He didn't rip it open like Tony would have; Steve unfolded all the folds and creases of the gift wrapping, making sure to not rip it, then when it was off he folded it. Tony figured he liked it. Steve opened the box with less caution and pulled out the two teddy bears Tony had custom made. There was an Iron Man one and a Captain America one.

"Aww baby, these are adorable." Steve said, smiling, hugging the two bears. "I never got things like this when I was growing up." Tony sighed in relief. At least, if Steve didn't like the other gift, he liked this one.

Tony smiled and kissed him, "I'm glad you like it but I have another one. Let me just go grab it." Tony said walking out when Steve nodded. Tony went down to the hall closet and grabbed the framed painting he had hidden on the top self. Looking at it before for a moment, taking a deep breath before he headed back to their bedroom. When he walked in, Steve was still clutching the bears tight. Tony had to smile at that.

"You painted something?" Steve asked sounding shocked and Tony shook his head.

"No, I tried at first but paint hates me so I had to give up. But you know that painter your really fond of?"

"Yeah, Charles Victorsen." Steve said becoming even more excited.

Tony nodded nervously, "So, I was able to commission him to paint this." Tony said as he turned the painting around. Steve gasped when he saw that.

"Oh my God, that's Summer. You had him paint her in color." Steve said getting up to get a closer look. Steve's sketch of Summer had been in pencil and left Tony always wondering what it would look like on color. The painter had filled in Summer's face and body with color but left everything else in black and white so the adorable baby was the main focus.

"Yeah, I hope the skin tone is accurate. He said that you sketched it so realistically that he could make easily fill it out and I tried to help him the best I could with what you told me." Tony said shyly, hoping it looked alright.

"This is amazing baby. It looks just like her. It's perfect. Thank you, thank you so much." Steve said, sounding amazed, hugging Tony tightly. "It's amazing. Her hair was wispy, just like that and her eyes, they sparkled, just like that this." Steve said, rubbing his fingers over her face as if he wished he could reach out and touch the real thing. Tony's heart clenched at seeing that and he wrapped his arms around him.

"I know it's probably hard to see and if you don't hang it up, I perfectly understand." Tony said honestly but Steve shook his head.

"No, no I want to hang it up. It's beautiful, lovely. I love it. I love you." Steve said, kissing Tony. "You're the best alpha."

Tony smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too." He said glad that he didn't second guess himself this time. "Where do you want to hang it up?"

Steve took a moment to think about it, smiling down at the painting before he kissed it, her on the forehead.

"How about in the living room right by the painting of you and I we had made for our anniversary?" Steve said and Tony nodded.

"That sounds perfect." Tony said, grabbing a nail and a hammer. Steve handed Tony the painting and grabbed the two teddies before following the alpha to the living room. Tony hammered in the nail and hung the painting of Summer up, standing by Steve when he was through. The omega laid his head on his shoulder and Tony wrapped his arm around him, noticing that Steve was still snuggling the bears. "Your really like the teddy bears?"

Steve nodded happily, "They're cute. I've never had a stuffed animal. Or any Toys for that manner. I was going to suggest that we could give them to our twinies but I think I'll keep them."

Tony chucked and kissed his hair, "I'm glad. You've been through a lot."

"Yeah, but you make it all better." Steve said and Tony kissed him.

"I hope I do."


	106. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception. ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Ailynm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailynm)
> 
> Sorry for the disappearing act. I had a family emergency. I should be back with it now though this chapter might be a tad random. But Ailynm asked for a food fight. Lol. I hope you like this darling.

"The minute we enter our hotel room, I'm going to make you mine." Tony whispered in Steve's ear then gently kissed his cheek. Steve gave him a naughty grin.

"I was gonna let you take me in the car but I suppose a bed is more appropriate." Steve said playfully and those words went straight to Tony's cock but he cleared his throat, looking around at the crowd watching them for the first dance. They probably thought they were talking about something vanilla like promises of loving each other forever or something but he and Steve had made that commitment to each other long ago.

“You know, when you said that you wanted a [song from a cartoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpjzc2aOEOs) to be our first dance song, I must admit I was dubious but this is beautiful.” Tony said snapping back to the present and Steve smiled, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“I know; it’s pretty, right. And you have to admit it’s better than [Sabbra Cadabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmEWTZKDk78).” Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes playfully.

“Just a hint. And barely that.” Tony conceded.

Steve chuckled. “This is so amazing. I never thought I would even find an alpha. Nevertheless, get married.” Tony smiled and kissed him. The crowd awed.

“And this wedding has been awesome, even though the planning was rushed. I’m glad we didn’t wait it out.”

“I know. I’m also glad we got through the ceremony with an incident. I was worried about that but now, when something happens, I won’t mind.” Steve said and Tony quirked an eyebrow.

“When? What makes you say that?” Tony asked though he already had an idea.

“Babe, the team is here, along with your dad. Something is bound to happen. Thor will probably cause it.” Steve said and Tony laughed because it was too true.

~

The dance floor was open now and the night was nearing the end. Everything had gone, was going spectacularly wonderful. So Tony knew trouble was brewing somewhere. He and Steve were sitting at the bar to catch their breaths. Tony scanned crowd to see if anything was out of the ordinary but everyone seemed to be having a great time so he kissed Steve’s cheek and the continued talking until he heard,

“Healer, I see you have caught the eye of the good son of Coul.” From behind him. Tony and Steve both froze, turning around to see what was going on. Howard and Thor were on the other side of the bar and Thor had his hand on Howard’s shoulder, just a friendly gesture because the Asgardian was a touchy person. Plus, he didn’t mean any harm; didn’t know that Tony’s dad had an alpha phobia but from the glare Howard was giving Thor, the omega had not received that memo.

“What?” His dad asked Thor coarsely. Howard was holding a fork and from the way he was looking at Thor’s hand still resting on his shoulder, Tony just knew that he was going to stab Thor’s hand with it but Howard only flickered his eyes back up to Thor. He had promised Steve and Tony earlier that he wouldn’t freak out at the reception and he seemed to be trying to keep that promise. But Tony and Steve both started making their way to them because they both knew Howard to well to depend on that.

“The honorable Son of Coul, he has-” Thor started but the alpha in question appeared from seemingly nowhere and quickly interjected, using a soft and kind tone.

“Hi, hey, hello, my name is Phil Coulson. I saw you from the other-”

“I don’t care! I’m not interested!” Howard cut him off with a grim glare, clearly throwing Phil off. He just stared at the omega in shock.

“But Healer, perhaps you have found the alpha who will tolerate your cynicism.” Thor said, putting his hand back on Howard’s shoulder.

The two alphas standing on either side of him was scaring Howard; Tony could tell. So he expected fully expected Howard to react. He anticipated anything from storming away, to slapping, or hell even screaming.

What he absolutely did not anticipate was for his dad to suddenly yell, “FOOD FIGHT!” and smash his plate of cake in Thor’s face.

It was utterly unexpected and hilarious as hell.

“Hell yeah!” Clint cheered and threw something at Natasha, who threw something back at him but Clint ducked at it hit Bruce. His back had been turned so when the chicken leg hit Bruce’s shoulder, the alpha immediately turned around and glared at Tony. The genius didn’t even have time to react before cake was thrown in his face and Steve laughed his head off. So of course, Tony smashed his plate in Steve’s face.

So before long, there was an entire food fight among everyone there, even Fury and Tony’s board members -whom he did not invite- participated and it was the best thing ever.

~

“That was awesome.” Steve said. The two still laughing as they climbed into their limo. “Your dad is insane.”

“I know. Well at least he kept his promise.” Tony said leaning over to lick cake icing off Steve’s lips and of course the ready omega captured his lips into a kiss.

“I really would want to get this party started in the car but we’re covered in food. So I guess we will have to wait until we get to the hotel.” Steve said, kissing Tony again.

“But we have a twelve hour flight ahead of us and I want you now.” Tony said trying to reach his hand into Steve’s pants but the omega grabbed his wrist.

“But if we do it here, then you’ll have to claim me. So we have to wait.” Steve said though he hardly looked like he wanted to stop.

“Since when did you become a traditionalist?” Tony grumbled but climbed off of Steve, super aware that ‘Little Tony’ was highly upset with that. Then he was highly confused because Steve started taking off his pants.

“I’ve always been a traditionalist.”

“What are you doing?” Tony asked though he started taking off his pants too because he like the direction this was going.

“Really? Notorious playboy, there are several ways to get off.” Steve grinned, winking at Tony.

“Oh,” Tony said, leaning on top of Steve, pressing his fingers inside of him. Steve moaned and took Tony into his hand. “I knew there was a reason I married you.” Steve laughed and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A VERY SPECIAL FOLLOWER [MONKEYDO2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeydo2/pseuds/Monkeydo2)!!!!!! <3


	107. Smut 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second time, this is a smut chapter. I have a feeling no one is complaining about that.

The hotel room was beautiful beyond words. It was an underwater resort that had a tunnel that led back to the island about a mile from the resort so the hotel room was bound to be awesome but it barely registered in Tony’s mind. He and Steve had barely entered the hotel room before they started to kiss each other hard and passionately, pawing each other through their fresh and clean clothes.

“Oh, Tony, I want you so bad.” Steve said pulling Tony’s shirt off as they made their way to the bed in the middle of the room, kissing the entire time.

“I know darling, I want you too. I want to feel you around my cock. You’re so hot, so tight.” Tony whispered in Steve’s ear and the omega moaned, lying back on the bed so Tony could take his pants off, spreading his legs after Tony did so. Tony looked at him as he unbuckled his pants. “God, Stevie baby, you are so sexy, so wonderfully beautiful.” Tony said dropping his pants and settling between Steve’s legs, gently and softly pressing a finger into him as he did so. Steve groans, leaning up to kiss Tony, opening easily when Tony presses his tongue against his lips.

“Tony, come on, I want you inside, now!” Steve whined impatiently. Tony smiled and kissed him again.

“I know darling, I want to be inside of you. Want to feel you hugging me hot, tight, and wet. God you are so wet.” Tony said, adding a second finger, twisting them in Steve’s self-made slick. The omega always got so wet when they were together; he always dripping.

“Then give it to me. Please.” Steve pleaded, nibbling on his earlobe, reaching down and pressing one of his own fingers inside himself along with Tony’s two and taking Tony into his other hand.

“I will darling, I will. But I don’t want to hurt you. I would never hurt you.” Tony said sincerely and Steve smiled beneath him.

“I know. That’s why we’re married.” Steve said, making a sound of approval when Tony withdrew his fingers and moved to line himself up, brushing the tip of his cock over Steve’s hole, making him moan shamelessly.

“You ready babe.” Tony asked and Steve nodded fervently. Tony gently and slowly pushed himself in, gasping at the hot, tight heat of Steve envelope him. Had they not been so in tune with each other, Tony probably could have came from that alone. He leaned down and kissed Steve’s neck, before he sucked on a bit of flesh there. Steve threw his head back, moaning, locking his ankles around Tony’s waist when the alpha was fully seated.

“Feels amazing babe, God, I’m so full. You’re so big, so amazing!” Steve panted; wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling the alpha flush against him. Tony smiled raising his hand to play with one of Steve’s nipple, rubbing and pinching the nub of flesh. “Move” Steve gasped and Tony started gently thrusting in and out of Steve, keeping it slow and tender, staying deep within Steve’s body. Tony kissed his mate as he moved inside of him, getting drunk off of all of the omegas's moaning and mewling, and all the little filthy things that spilled past his lips, things Steve only said with Tony during their intimate times.

Tony doesn’t even remember how many times they’ve made love, lost count long ago but it was always as amazing and wonderful as the first time they did. Back a whole year ago and now they were married; together until death parted them. Knowing that just made it even better.

Steve was getting close; Tony could tell by the way he was clenching around him. The alpha leaned down and kissed the sensitive flesh on the nape of Steve’s neck. Steve moaned and arched up to him. Tony thought for a second that he would come but he didn’t though the alpha could tell it was only on very strained self-control.

“You ready baby?” Tony asked, excited anticipation bubbling inside his groin.

“God, yes babe, more than I’ve been in my life.” Steve said leaning up to kiss him as Tony started to let his knot swell, not allowing himself to come yet.

Tony kissed a trail down Steve’s lips, chin, neck, finally reaching the nape of his neck. He licked the sensitive flesh before he bit Steve, hard, breaking the gland. When he did so, Tony and Steve came at the same time, more intensely than anything Tony had ever experienced in his life. He could barely even think; it was like someone was fusing his soul with Steve’s so they could become one.

They were both completely spent and when Tony could use his brain again, he licked the bite mark left on the nape of Steve’s neck, surprised to see that it wasn’t super healing like a shallow wound normally would on Steve’s body but Tony was extremely glad for that. It meant that the marks will scar. Steve was a trembling, shaking mess under him and Tony crossed his arm over his chest, wrapping his arms around Steve and holding him close, resting his full weight on Steve. Normally he wouldn’t have done something like that because he didn’t want Steve to feel trapped but Claiming was a whole different process, that had a method that had to be followed to a T or else the claim wouldn’t take and they would have to do it all over again. Right now, holding Steve like this made the omega feel safe and protected during the most vulnerable time of his life.

“You alright baby?"Tony asked him and all Steve could do was nod shakily and qhappily in his embrace. Tony peppered his face with kisses and Steve made a soft, rumbling sound from his chest. He was purring; it was something omega could only do after they were properly claim and were happy. Something about it made Tony relax, made him feel like a good alpha.

“I love you baby.” Tony said and Steve made a few small sounds like he was trying to talk but Tony knew he was probably beyond words right now so instead the omega pushed it over to him through their bond. It was almost like Tony could hear him say perfectly,

 _“I love you too._ ”

Tony smiled, kissing his mark on Steve and the minute Tony's lips touched the bite, Steve came again. Tony could feel his arousal through their bond, could feel everything Steve could feel. It was astounding to be this close with someone. Steve's trembling double and Tony had to still himself because Steve was oversensitive though a margin of him wanted to see of Steve could come again but could practically hear Steve stern, _"Don't you dare!"_

Tony laughed, "I thought you liked it when I made you come." Tony said and Steve managed to muster a small, naughty grin before he squeezed Tony, making the alpha come violently, filling Steve up. It was too extreme and overwhelming pleasure, just shy of painful. "SHIT! Point taken." Tony laughed breathlessly and Steve made a strained huff of laughter.

 _"I can't believe I can talk you through our bond."_ Steve said or rather thought. _I've heard that this rarely happens. See how much I trust you."_ Steve thought and he started purring again.

Tony smiled and kissed his cheek, "You are so amazing baby. Truly spectacular." Steve smiled, nuzzling his nose in Tony's neck.

_"So are you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a list of request that will all be fulfilled. I promise. And feel free to add your own request in the comments.


	108. Fluff 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Coitus Fluff (Yeah, I'm getting a little lazy with the summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been going back and giving each chapter a title. Granted it's more for my benefit rather than you faithful readers but maybe it can help you find some of your favorite chapters. I hope that doesn't sound smug.

The claim knotting took as along as the bond knotting so two hours in Tony knew he still had ten hours to be locked inside of Steve.

“You should probably sleep.” Tony told Steve who was looking up at him drowsily, still purring. He had been purring nonstop for the past two hours and that made Tony feel a little proud.

“I don’t want to. I want remember you holding me like this.” Steve said and Tony smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I know baby but omegas should sleep during this time, claiming takes a lot of your energy and you need that, especially with carrying our babies plus I don’t think you’re going to forget any of this.” Tony said kissing Steve, pushing his love over through their bond. Steve smiled and his purring amplified. Immediately after the image of kissing Steve at their wedding popped in his mind; it was from Steve’s point of view and he could feel what Steve felt during the memory, how elated he was and how excited he was. They have pushed over memories before but to actually _feel_ what Steve had felt was beyond words.

“Amazing isn’t it.” Steve said or maybe thought. Tony really couldn’t tell anymore.

“Spectacular. I wonder can I…” Tony trailed and pushed over his memory of their first date.

Steve laughed sleepily, “ _Yeah, we both almost failed at that.”_ Steve thought that. Tony could tell this time then the memory of him and Steve arguing on the hellicarrier before they went against Loki popped up. “ _You know that whole argument triggered my first heat since I had been frozen.”_ Steve thought and Tony looked at him curiously.

“Really? I was throwing off that much pheromones?” Tony said and Steve nodded.

 _“At first I thought you were being a dominating asshole but when you triggered my heat I realized you were just attracted to me. But too much of an asshole to know how to go about it.”_ Steve thought chuckling and Tony playfully glared at him.

“Oh, so that’s why you went from cold to flirty.” Tony said and Steve gave him a look.

 _“Of course I was cold. I had just been frozen for seventy years.”_ Steve thought and Tony laughed. _“Then Bruce told me that you were crazy about me.”_

Tony’s eyes went wide, “Bruce?! He was supposed to keep that a secret.” Steve laughed.

 _“Had he not, we would still be dancing around each other.”_ Steve thought and Tony shrugged.

“I, for one, believe that I would have gathered the courage eventually without his help.” Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes and pushed over the memory of when Tony first asked Steve out.

_“You’re timing was horrible: We were both angry, beat up, and extremely tired. I was so pissed at you that day.”_

“But you said yes.” Tony said victoriously and Steve chuckled.

“That I did.” Steve said smiling and Tony kissed his cheek.

“I’m so glad you did.” Tony said pushing over the memory of when they first made love and bonded.

Steve smiled, “I was so nervous.”

“And quiet but a lot about us has changed this past year.” Steve chuckled. “I had no idea you were a screamer or a talker.”

 _“Neither did I but what can I say, you bring out the dirty in me.”_ Steve thought and Tony grinned.

“That’s what happens when you’re with an ex-playboy.”

“You’re damn right EX.” Steve said and Tony laughed.

“You’re tired baby. You need to sleep.” Tony said and he kissed Steve.

“Are you going to sleep too?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. “Liar.”

Tony laughed, “Alright, I’ll try.” Steve smiled and nodded, quickly falling asleep in his alpha’s embrace. Tony smiled; he loved watching Steve sleep. He looked so adorable and peaceful. Tony remembered Steve’s past, remembered how badly he has been hurt and held him closer. It was nice to see that he could be at peace now. He could be happy with his alpha.


	109. Fluff 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I had to type this on my phone again.

“You know, the fish have been watching us this entire time.” Tony said when Steve woke up. The omega had slept for around nine hours while Tony had been wide awake, so that gave him the opportunity to look out at the sea life from their underwater hotel room that he had honestly forgotten about when he and Steve were together. But who could blame him. Steve was mind blowing.

When Steve rubbed the sleep from his eyes he looked up at the fish on the other side of the glass ceiling. “I forgot all about that. They saw us have sex.” Steve said sounding every bit of serious.

“I’m sure they’ve seen lots of people fuck." Tony said and he kissed Steve's cheek. "When I can pull out, we can go snorkeling."

"That sounds awesome." Steve said looking a a shark swim up to their bed staring at them. "Um, this glass is unbreakable right?" Steve said and Tony chuckled, holding Steve closer. Had he still not be in the after effects of claiming, the omega probably wouldn't have minded so much.

"Yes, perfectly safe. Good ol' jaws isn't going up break through the glass and eat us." Tony said said waving at the shark when it swam away.

"That's good." Steve said smiling up at Tony and he was still purring. He had done so the entire time he slept. Sometimes it was low, like background noise but every now and then it would grow catching Tony's attention. The alpha was starting to recognize a pattern. He kissed Steve's cheek, hugging him tightly, whispering 'I love you' in his ear and Steve purring grew very prominent.

Steve liked or rather loved affection. Tony always knew that and always showered his omega with love and affection but it wasn't until now that he realized how much Steve appreciated it.

Tony knew why too. Steve probably never got much affection from anyone when he was growing up. No, he got perversion and pain that destroyed his confidence.

And since they had an hour to lay and do nothing Tony decided to indulge him. Not that he would ever need an excuse to bathe his omega in love anyway and maybe he could help Steve find his confidence again.

"You are the most special person in the world, you know that. The best omega in the entire universe, my sweet omega." Tony whispered lovingly into his ear. The sound of Steve's purring rose even higher and he blushed, nuzzling Tony's neck, taking in his comforting scent. "You are so precious and spectacular. Your beautiful, funny, talented, amazing, caring and compassionate." Tony said and by now Tony could feel Steve's purr against his chest.

"Oh Tony, you don't have to say all that." Steve said and Tony kissed him.

"I know but I chose to because its true. You are so amazingly spectacular that I don't even deserve someone as precious as you but your a diamond that I deeply love." Tony said and Steve's purring just kept growing.

"You're so sweet Tony. You take such good care of me." Steve said giving Tony a knowing smile. Tony smiled back and kissed him, then kissed his claim on Steve's shoulder. The omega gasped and arched up to him. Steve wasn't as sensitive as he was right after Tony claimed him but he was still pretty delicate.

"You are worth it baby. You're worth it all."


	110. Tony and Howard 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little trouble back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in real life men can’t get off this much but let’s just go with my make believe world, okay? Okay.
> 
> Also, this is a Stony story and will stay a Stony story. I'm so sorry that Howard go put in this ch. a lot but I wrote it and just hated to throw it away and then didn't know where else to put it but the remainder on the honeymoon will definitely be Stony. Plus I know that a few readers like the Howard and Tony bits.

Steve was asleep again. Claiming took a lot of energy out of oemgas plus Steve was pregnant so he would probably be sleep for a couple of more hours before the Serum could kick in. Tony was hugging Steve close, holding him in his arms watching him sleep.

Tony had pulled out the minute he could and wasn’t too incline to lock with Steve again because as wonderful as being inside of Steve was there was only so much a cock could take. And getting off in the limousine, on the airplane, and awesome sex right before a twelve hour knotting was about as much as his could withstand. And he was proud of that.

So he was content and happy to lay beside Steve, watching him sleep and listening to him purr while his motor worked on running again. He also figured that he should try to get at least an ounce of sleep for Steve’s sake because he didn’t want the omega worrying about him. So he kissed Steve cheek and closed his eyes just drifting into sleep when his phone vibrated.

Tony groaned; he knew it was someone from the team because they were the only ones who had this number and had promised to only call under dire circumstances but it was the team. He just knew that they would abuse that privilege. Begrudgingly, he pushed the talk button on his phone and answered it as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t wake Steve.

“Dude, your dad is INSANE!” He immediately recognized Clint’s voice. Tony took a moment to ponder on it.

“No argument here but has someone hurt him?” Tony whispered, glad that Steve didn’t seem to be stirring.

“No but-”

“Has he tried to hurt anyone?” Tony asked growing a little concerned. Because what the team thought was okay his dad might think is a threat. He had promised Tony and Steve that he wouldn’t freak while they were gone but since Tony was miles from home Howard might be more jumpy than usual. And by more jumpy Tony meant murderous.

“No” Clint said sounding defeated. “But he pulled an old you. He just locked himself in your lab and keeps creating thing. Like you have a dancing lamp here now. It’s actually kind of cute…Like you should really see this, it’s adorable.”

“BARTON, the point.” Tony whispered a little louder than what he meant but Steve was still out cold so he didn’t worry too much.

“You told us to watch over him while you were gone so I, like an idiot, went down to try and check on him. Is that okay?” Clint asked.

 “Yeah, that’s perfectly fine. I’m glad you did. What did he do?”

“He threw a wrench at my face the minute he saw me and yelled abuse at me until I left. I don’t mean to intrude on your honeymoon and all but what do you want us to do with him so that he’s not in a sleep and food deprived coma when you come back because then you’ll spit fire at us alphas.” Clint said though he could hear sincerity in Clint’s voice and knowing that his friends were concerned about his father made him smile.

“Did Bruce go down?” Tony asked because last he checked, his dad was okay with Bruce.

“He tried once. Once!” Clint said as if Bruce had been traumatized by the whole thing. And knowing his dad, he just might be.

“Okay put him on the phone.” Tony said rubbing his eyes and then rolled them when Clint called for Bruce. “I’m talking about my dad.”

“You want me to go down there?! I took my life with me the last time; I’m not trying it again.” Clint said with faux fear in his voice.

“Clint, just tell him it’s me. You’ll live. If you can fight Loki, Doom, and other psychos than you can take on my dad.” Tony said and Clint sighed as if he just told him to rob a bank.

“Fine, fine.” The archer said and he could hear him start to walk. He figured Clint must have been at the lab stairs when he heard Bruce, his science bro of all people say,

“Clint, are you crazy? Don’t go down there!”

And Clint’s reply of, “I have to. Tony’s making me. If Steve had been here, we could form a tactical plan but he’s off making Iron Babies.”

“I can hear you!” Tony said wondering if Clint forgot he was on the phone.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Clint said and he could hear the archer start to walk down the stairs. He heard the doors swish open along with a ‘GET OUT!’ followed by a clang of something hit something. “Dude, its Tony; he wants to speak to you. God, calm the fuck down.” Silence. That’s all Tony heard for at least a full minute. “Are you going to get the phone?” Clint said after a long ass while and finally, finally he heard his dad’s voice.

“Hello?” Howard said with all the innocence in the world.

“Dad! Are you being difficult?” Tony said, rolling his eyes even though he knew Howard couldn’t see him.

“No, of course not, why would I be difficult? I was just down in your lab, looking at some of your experiments and designs. It’s all quite fascinating.”

“How long have you been down there?” Tony asked and his dad was quiet for a moment.

“Only a matter of hours.” He said and Tony sighed.

“Matter of hours meaning the past forty-eight hours, meaning since we’ve been gone.” Tony said and it got silent again. “Daddy, you can’t do that. I need you to be able to trust the team and locking yourself in a lab and threatening their lives when they come to check on you does not qualify as learning to trust.”

“I didn’t threaten their lives. They’re superheroes and I’m one small omega, how can I threaten their lives.” Howard tried to deflect.

“Daddy, you promised you would try to get to know them.”  Tony groaned then really thought about what his dad had just said. “Oh, you…you’re afraid that you won’t be able to protect yourself if they try to hurt you.”

“No, no, they’re your friends.” His dad said quickly, too quickly. “I’m not afraid of your friends. Why would I be? So how’s the honeymoon going?” He said, trying to change the subject.

“Because that’s what mom did. She let her friends hurt you.” Tony said instinctively wrapping an arm around Steve and holding him close, remembering that his dad let his friend hurt him. He made sure that he was still asleep and kissed his cheek, smiling when his purr rose.

His dad got really quiet.

“Daddy, you still there?” Tony said his heart full with concern and worry. He nearly had a heart attack when he looked down at Steve again to find his eyes open and looking back up at him in concern. Steve hugged him and stroked his back; mouthing ‘is he alright?’ and Tony nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged because he really didn’t know.

Tony heard a sniffle on the other line followed by a sigh. “Yeah, I’m here.” His dad said after several beats too long. “But you’re not like your sire. You wouldn’t leave me with someone who would hurt me.” He said seemingly more to himself than Tony and he sounded… sure. More sure than Tony had ever heard him since he came back to life. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I just…forget.”

“No, dad that’s okay. I know you’re scared. But you had to be feeling this way since before we left. I need you to tell me when you’re afraid so we can work through it, okay?” Tony said ever so grateful to for improvement.

“Okay Tony.  I will.” Howard said after a moment.

“You promise?” Tony asked knowing that if he could his dad to promise he would work towards keeping it.

“Yeah baby, I promise.” He said and Tony calmed down. He didn’t realize he had been that tense. He heard the lab doors swish open again but his dad was silent. So he was figuring that he either left the lab or he really was improving and wasn’t going to throw things at the team anymore… Or maybe he was just waiting to get off the phone with Tony.

“Okay dude, I’ve been thinking about this and my genius finally kicked in.” Tony heard Clint said immediately thinking _‘What genius?’_ Steve giggled and Tony wondered could he heard what Tony was hearing. Steve nodded and Tony kissed his cheek saying “ _I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you up.”_ Through their bond.

Steve replied, _“No babe, it’s perfectly fine. I was actually worried about your dad.”_

“So I’m going to give you this so if you ever feel threatened by us you can protect yourself. It works on me, Nat, and even Thor, well long enough for you to run if you feel the need to. And if Bruce is hit, it takes him a moment to Hulk out.” Tony heard Clint said and wondered just what the hell he had given his father.

“Please don’t tell me he gave you a gun.” Tony said, rolling his eyes at Howard’s ‘Yup.’ So this was Clint’s bright idea, to actually put his life in Howard’s hands. Slowly improving or no, Tony fully believe he dad would shoot the shit out of Clint if he felt threatened enough and right now it didn’t take a lot to make him feel threatened. His dad was still very, extremely fearful. “Why-I-It” Tony stammered, too tired to deal with this. His dad was out of a highly emotional state right now so he was going to count that as a win and hope he didn’t kill anyone. “Please don’t shoot anybody daddy, unless of course you have to.” Tony said.

“I’m not going to shoot anyone Tony. I’ll be alright.” Howard said and Tony believed him for now.

“Okay, and…Did you make a dancing lamp?” Tony said, his brain just now catching up to that.

“I don’t think so…Maybe because I’ve been a little tired lately.” Howard said and Tony just shrugged that off. He would end up seeing it in about six more days.

“Okay, don’t spend all your time in the lab. Please get to know the team, okay?” Tony said.

“Okay, I’ll try. I love you. Have a good honeymoon. Tell Steve I said hi.”

“Okay, love you too. Bye” Tony said hanging up.

“Clint gave him a gun?” Steve said when Tony put the phone down. Tony nodded.

“Yes, like a complete and total idiot. But I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tony repeated. Steve smiled and snuggled close to him.

“No it’s was alright. You just got really worried there for a moment.” Steve said. “I’m glad he’s okay. Hopefully he’ll emerge from the lab at least once this week.” Steve said and Tony chuckled.

“I hope so but you know he probably won’t.” Tony said then kissed Steve’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel pretty good. I’m still kind of tired right now though.” Steve said.

“I know me too. You want me to try and knot you again. I don’t want you to have nightmares.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing his cheek. He’s pretty sure ‘little Tony’ would not be exactly happy about that but he might be able to convince him. He and his penis have a pretty cool relationship.

Steve smiled, “No, I think I’ll be alright. As amazing as you are, there’s only so much one omega can take. Especially with all of you.”

Tony smirked and kissed him, “Don’t pet my ego, I’ll get smug.”

Steve chuckled, “You’re already smug.”

Tony laughed, “Maybe tomorrow, when we can function again, we can switch.” Tony said and Steve smiled. The omega always got suspiciously excited when Tony brought up switching though to be honest it excited Tony too.

“That sounds fun. It’s not often an omega gets to actually use his dick.” Steve said and Tony chuckled.

“That is extremely true. Though I must say you are very good at it. Like a natural.” Tony said wondering why more alphas didn’t let their omegas top. He always loved it though there was that whole none self-lubricating thing but Steve was always aware of that. He actually gave Tony back what Tony gave to him. Then again that might be why alphas don’t let their omegas top. He’d have to ask Bruce.

Steve laughed, “Your head ramblings are hilarious.” Tony grinned and kissed him.

“Yours are pretty interesting too. I didn’t even know you thought about sex this often. And your dreams!” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“You should know me well enough by now to know that I really like sex.” Steve said. Tony smiled and kissed him again this time a little harder and ‘little Tony’ decided to try and join the party. “You know if you want, we can switch now.” Tony said finding some energy he didn’t even know he had. Though from the feel of something poking Tony’s thigh, Steve had too.

Steve kissed his neck, nodding. “Yeah, that sounds awesome. Though, I still want you on top of me. You can ride me. That okay?”

Tony nodded fervently, “That is perfectly fine.”


	111. Smut 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't get to a computer so you all got smut. I don't think many have a problem with that but still...

Tony crawled back in bed with Steve, lube in hand, straddling the omega's waist. They had already shed their clothes.

"You wanna do it or watch?" Tony said, leaning down to kiss Steve who hummed.

"If I do it I can watch too." Steve said and Tony nodded smearing some lube on Steve's fingers, then some on his own and took Steve's cock in his hand, raising up on his knees to give Steve room. The omega gasped as Tony's hand worked, trailing a hand up the alpha's thigh until he reached the alphas entrance. "You ready?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely." Tony said, gasping and slightly wincing when Steve gently, very gently pushed his fingers inside of Tony.

"You alright?" Steve asked him and Tony nodded.

"Just stung a little at first. I'm good." Tony said throwing his head back as Steve worked his finger in him.

"Your tight and tense. Breathe baby." Steve said rubbing his thigh. Tony did as told, leaning down to kiss Steve. Since he was an alpha it would take a little longer to work him open but neither of them really minded that. Steve gently added a second finger when Tony was ready. "I can't wait to get inside you."

Tony smiled, "I can't wait until you're inside. Love it when we switch." Tony said in between kisses along Steve's jaw before he captured his lips again. "I think I'm ready, babe." Tony said and Steve chuckled, slowly and gently adding another finger.

"I don't want up hurt you." Steve said adding, "You really have to be prepared." When Tony gave him a look. "Hypocrite."

"I am not. I can take it." Tony said nibbling on Steve's neck, rocking back on his fingers hoping he could incite him to move on to the main course. But Steve continued to take his on sweet time, laughing at Tony's impatience.

"Now you see how I feel." Steve said, finally withdrawing his fingers. "You ready?"

"Yes, very." Tony said, locking eyes with Steve as he lifting himself above Steve's cock and slowly sank down on it, wincing and hissing at the initial burn from being breached that soon turned to pleasure. "Shit that's good."

"Yeah, you like it?" Steve said sounding ever so smug.

Tony laughed, stopping when Steve was buried to the hilt to give himself time to adjust. "You little alpha wanna be." Steve chuckled but Tony could feel his heightened arousal through their bond. "How interesting?" Tony said before he flipped them, putting Steve on top and locked his ankles around Steve's waist. "You're kinky, you know that. I think you can move now."

"Yes I know I'm kinky. Takes one to know one and you sure, you still feel a little tight to me." Steve said, kissing the reactor in Tony's chest which always sent a strange jolt of list through the alpha's spine.

"Of course I am. How often am I getting fuck. I'll be fine. Just, friction."

Steve smiled and started to thrust inside of Tony, staying gentle, slow, and soft just like Tony is for Steve.

Right before they both released though, Steve flipped them back over so that Tony was on top, taking Tony into his hand and working him perfectly, just the way Tony liked. The alpha leaned down on Steve, licking and kissing his claim on his neck. They both came at the same time, Steve inside of Tony and Tony inside of Steve's hand.

Tony slumped down on Steve panting, "That was awesome." He said, pulling off of Steve.

Steve nodded, "I know, you feel amazing."

Tony smirked, "Aww, thank you."

Steve laughed, "You are so cheeky. But next time, I want you to fuck me through this mattress."

Tony laughed and kissed him, "That I can do."


	112. Hormonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is hormonal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Monkeydo2 because she asked for hormonal Steve a long time ago. I'm so sorry for taking so long and I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but I hope you like it.

“That was fun.” Steve said as they settle back in their hotel room. Steve immediately went to the fridge and Tony was so glad that room service had finally restocked it this time. The last time Steve checked an empty fridge, all hell broke loose. But thank God, it was captured again when Steve had his alpha to calm him down with a tub of ice cream. And Tony meant ‘when he had’ because the alpha had hidden for the brunt of it and he probably should have been ashamed of that but he wasn’t. Omegas can be vicious. He learned that a long time ago with Steve.

“Yeah, I wish I had known you’ve never been snorkeling. I would have taken you sooner.” Tony said turning on the TV and then handing the remote to Steve when the blond settled in his lap because that was something else the hormonal omega was touchy about. No one, for the love of everything right with the world, could change the channel when Steve is watching TV. Tony’s pretty sure it was a law now.

“I spent seventy years frozen. When was I going to go snorkeling?” Steve said flipping through the channels, settling on some sappy romance that automatically had Tony rolling his eyes but quickly smiled with faux enthusiasm when Steve glared at him. He grabbed some popcorn out the bowl Steve has set on the table beside them, ever so grateful that at least Steve still didn’t mind sharing, as leaned back to watch this movie he had no interest in, hoping their bond wouldn’t give him away. Steve was very serious about his TV.

Though Tony was glad that all he had to deal with was hormonal anger. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the other hormonal stuff like uncontrollable crying. He would jump out a window if he had to deal with that.

One Hour Later

“Stevie baby, it’s alright. She didn’t mean to break his heart.” Tony tried to console a bawling Steve in his arms because apparently he jinxed himself. “See look there’s his new love interest.”

“But it’s not the same. He won’t love her like he love Ally.” Steve sobbed on Tony’s shoulder. Tony checked a sigh as he continued to stroke Steve’s back.

“I know darling, I know but look, Jessica is coming back. See?” Tony said pointing to the TV because this just had to stop. Tony found himself getting teary eyed and he had no idea why.

Steve looked at the screen and when the two main characters kissed he beamed and laid back down in Tony’s lap completely calm. Tony chanced a slight sigh of relief but Steve didn’t notice so that was good, extremely good.

“I liked it.” Steve said when the movie ended and handed Tony the remote. “What do you want to watch?”

“The fish.” Tony said automatically because that’s what he had been staring at for the past half hour then quickly turned back to the TV at Steve’s ‘what?’. “Oh, I mean there was a fish knocking against the window but he’s gone now.”

“Aww, I wish I could have seen it.” Steve said and Tony freaked because he thought he was going to start crying again.

“No, no, no, it was hurting him. He was crying out in pain and everything so it’s best that he swam away.” Tony said quickly and Steve looked up at him giving him the strangest look.

“O-okay?” Steve said perfectly calm. Tony figured that maybe his hormones had straightened out now. But he wasn’t going to take any chances. “So what do you want to watch?” Steve repeated lifting the remote. Tony started at the remote in shock, wondering if this was a trick. But he knew better than to take too long. He gently and slowly took the object out of Steve’s hand and the omega looked at him like bemusedly. He flipped the through the channels, trying to find the happiest movie he could find but apparently some idiot decided that stories needed to have a _conflict_. Some idiot he was.

“Oh this is good, have you seen it?” Tony said as he settled on the perfect movie.

“Spongebob?” Steve said looking up at Tony as if he had lost his mind. “You want to watch Spongebob Squarepants?”

Tony nodded, “Yep. Some great stuff.” Tony tried to say casually. Steve stared at him in adorable confusion before saying ‘alright’ and settling back down in Tony’s lap. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at the fish because there was no way in hell he was going to watch a retarded sponge running around.


	113. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind how Thor made Tony glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another phone typing day. I hope you like it. This is the missing scene from the glowing story in chapter 104? I think…

One Year Seven Months Ago

"I fucking hate him!" Tony said as slumped on the couch in the communal living room. Bruce chuckled. 

"I'm guessing that didn't go well. I told you Steve wasn't that type of omega." Bruce told Tony again and continued to watch Dr. Who. "You can't pull those cheesy tricks that you pull with slutty omegas and betas. You're dealing with an omega with class."

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing with Steve. He's as crazy about me as I am about him." Tony said stubbornly and Bruce rolled his eyes before he noticed a moment tease.

"So you're crazy about him. Aww, that's adorable. I could have sworn that two days ago you said he wasn't even a thought in your mind. But he's managed to capture your heart in just forty-eight hours." Bruce said and Tony glared at him.

"I don't care about Steve. I don't even like him. It's just, you know." Tony said turning his head to avoid looking at Bruce. "Team dynamic and all, we need to be able to get along."

"You never cared about the team dynamic before." Bruce said just as Thor walked in, plopping in and arm chair. The whole room shook.

"Easy on the furniture point break." Tony said before slumping back. "I'm just saying that he's not giving me a chance."

"From what I've seen, you haven't deserved any." Bruce said and Tony glared at him.

"Man of Iron, I must say you look down on your spirits. What would a Midgardian say, oh yes, 'why the long head?" Thor said. Bruce and Tony both rolled their eyes.

"It's face not head and because Steve is being a complete IDIOT!" Tony said just as Steve walked in. The look he gave Tony as far from welcoming. The two glared at each other before Steve flipped him off and walked into the kitchen.

Tony gasped, his jaw dropped, "He just told me 'fuck you'. Captain America just gave me the bird." Tony said in disbelief. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"You two glared at each other for five full minutes. You had plenty of time to explain." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Ah I see; you are trying to woo our dear Captain?" Thor said and Tony fidgeted, squirming in his seat before he nodded curtly.

"But I've never courted an omega. I don't know how to get his attention." Tony conceded looking every bit of pain and Bruce chuckled. Thor suddenly summoned his hammer which shocked the hell out of both of them.

"Ah, well the omegas of Asgard are tricky subjects as well but we alphas have a few tricks of our own. I can give you a gift from Asgard that will perhaps attract out leader to you." Thor said and Tony thought on it for a while.

"A gift from Asgard?" Tony repeated and Thor nodded. "Well what the hell? It can't be any worse than what I've been doing." Tony said an Thor beamed.

"Tony, you do realize that what attracts an omega on Asgard might be a turn off on Earth." Bruce warned him but Tony waved him off.

"How different could the omegas be? I mean look at Thor, he's not too different from us." Tony said and Bruce shrugged.

Thor stood and motioned for Tony to stand too. "You might get a little warm but it shall pass." Thor said as he pointed his hammer towards Tony. The alpha did get warm, very warm. He felt a heat pulsing through his body. It wasn't painful or even bad just slightly uncomfortable. When it was finally over, Thor looked at him approvingly and smiled. "It has been a success!"

Tony smiled and turned towards Bruce who had a hand covering his mouth, looking at Tony in shock. "Do I look different?" Tony asked, growing concerned and all Bruce did was burst into laughter. And it wasn't a small laugh either, it was a doubled over, laying sideways on the couch type of laugh. "What? What's wrong!" Tony asked turning back to Thor.

"I do not know. You look perfect to me." The Asgardian said.

"I need a mirror." Tony said, quirking an eyebrow at Bruce who was still laughing. Steve walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Okay since you alphas can't cook, dinner will be in - What the hell happened to you!?" Steve yelled when he saw Tony.

"What? It was a gift from Asgard." Tony said. Thor smiled and nodded totally unashamed so he was trying to figure out what was so horrible.

Steve's face turned bright red and it was obvious that he was suppressing laughter as he pulled his phone out his pocket and snapped a picture of Tony. He walked over to Tony an showed him the photo. Tony's jaw dropped. He was glowing. Glowing like a fucking golden light bulb.

"What the fuck did you do to me? When will this shit ware off?!" Tony yelled at Thor who looked offended.

"I meant no harm friend. This is customary in Asgard." He said carefully as if Tony would explode any minute. With the way he was glowing, he probably would.

"We'll it's not customary here. When will it wear off?" Tony repeated becoming afraid. What if he was stuck like this for the rest of his life.

"A single Asgardian day." Thor answered an Tony sighed in relief. So all he had to do was hide for the next twenty-four. "Which is about a month on Midgard." Thor finished and Tony glare at him before he lunged for his neck. Soon the two were rolling around on the floor. Steve and Bruce were watching them scuffle on the floor, laughing. Tony was not amused but he wasn't really pissed until Cling walked on with Natasha and the archer started laugh uncontrollably. Tony knew this is where the real teasing started as he was dreading every moment of it.


	114. List 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst because I'm horrible like that but it's only a little.
> 
> Also TBC means to be continued.

Tony was flipping through one of Steve's sketchbooks. He always did because he loved Steve's work but he was looking for something specific this time. He had caught Steve making a list yesterday when they had been lounging on the beach and he wouldn't let the alpha see what he was writing, even went as far to close off his side of the bond so of course Tony was compelled to see just what the fuck he had been up to and Tony already had a vague idea.

He looked over at Steve to make sure he was still sleeping, shifting a little bit so that his knot would slip deeper into his channel. Steve moaned a little, his purr grew (he had been purring nonstop for four days straight and didn't that make Tony so proud) but he didn't stir so the alpha kept up his search. Finally he reached what he was searching for.

The words 'Things I'll Never Be Able To Do' sitting pretty on the top of the page. Under it was a list.

1\. Blowjobs  
2\. From behind  
3\. Being held down  
4\. Face down  
5\. Sex toys  
6\. Nothing too fast or too hard  
7\. Nothing exciting really  
TBC

Tony's heart shattered completely and he was tempted to tear the page out and rip it to shreds but Steve had a beautiful sketch of the beach on the other side so he let it be but did grab a pen and scribbled all over it. He was having a great time too until Steve snatched the book out his hand and the pen went flying to the floor.

"In my defense, you told me not to do something so you should have known I would do it." Tony said quickly but all Steve did was glare at him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I should have left it be but I'm glad I didn't." Steve sighed and scooted closer to Tony, wrapping his arm around him.

"I just thought if I laid out the obstacles, I could create a tactical plan for dealing with it." Steve said sounding every bit like Captain America. And yes, those were two different people.

"Baby, this isn't a mission. It's recovery. You can't plan that out; you have to see where the road will take you." Tony said stroking Steve's back. It was amazing; even though they were discussing something Steve was no doubt unhappy about. He was still purring.

"I know baby but I just want it to be over. All the insecurities, the fears, I can't give you want you need." Steve said and there was that defeat in his voice again. Tony sighed; between Steve and his dad, he might have to go get a psychology degree. Or maybe he already has one. He had so many Tony often lost count.

"And what do I need darling?" Tony asked, kissing Steve's cheek. "What do I need that you don't already provide?"

Steve immediately opened his mouth then closed it again, going off into thought, "I can't think of anything right now." He said finally.

"You can't think of anything because there is nothing. You are perfect in every way." Tony said wishing Steve could believe it.

"Okay not needs but wants. I don't want you to get bored or anything all because I have anxiety." Steve said as if that weren't a good enough reason.

"Oh Steve, that's not an all because. That's a pretty solid reason and no I'm not bored. You are far from boring. We just had a sex marathon to see how many times you can get off. How is that boring?" Tony said. Steve smiled a little.

"That was really fun." He conceded. "But are you sure? I can try to…I don't mind at least attempting some things."

"Are you suggesting that I just do things you're not comfortable with?" Tony said in disbelief though he wasn't too shock. Omegas try to please their alphas at all cost (if they're well cared for). It was the alphas job to not let it go crazy. And Tony was certainly going to nip this in the bud. "No Steve, I would never do that."

"I know baby, I know. I'm not asking you to. I'm saying we can try." Steve said hopefully and Tony sighed.

"Baby, I don't think we have to. Remember when you thought you would never want me to touch you but you got over that just like you'll get over everything else. It just takes time. And I am more than willing to wait." Tony said completely honest, kissing his claim on Steve neck. The omega gasped and arched into him.

Steve smiled a little and then a lot, "You are so good to me. You take such good care of me. I'll love you to my death because of that."

Tony smiled, hugging Steve close. "You deserve it baby, that and more. So much more."


	115. Fluff 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

“I can’t wait to see you two. You’re going to be so cute.” Tony said to his unborn children in Steve’s belly. He kissed the swell and rubbed it. “You’re going to be genius like your sire. Strong and kind like your breeder.” He and Steve were relaxing on the beach. Steve smiled and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“They’re starting to move a little.” Steve said his ever constant purring growing a little.

“Really?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “I wish I could feel it.” Tony suddenly felt as something was bumping around in his stomach, just a little bit, barely noticeable. “That’s awesome. Our bond ceases to amaze me as well as our twinies.”

Steve smiled again, lying down on his back. “This is a wonderful contrast to the first time I was pregnant. There wasn’t anyone loving to go through it with me last time.” Tony smiled sadly and took hold of Steve hand, kissing the swell in his stomach again. “I wish Summer had been born now.” Steve said wistfully then looked down at Tony and smiled. “Though what I have now is perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Tony said. “You’re breeder is perfect though you two probably already know.” Tony said to the twins. He didn’t know if they could hear him yet but he wanted to talk to them anyway.

“Why are you so good me?” Steve asked rubbing Tony’s cheek, putting a hand over the alpha’s on his baby bump.

“Because I love you.” Tony said without missing a beat. “And you’re amazing. You’re going to be a wonderful breeder. You have a heck of a lot more patience than me.”

Steve did a double take, “Did you just say _heck_? Since when do you censor your cursing?”

“I don’t want our twinies hearing me say bad words.” Tony said, not mentioning that it was with great effort. Steve smiled down at him.

“That’s so sweet. You’re turning into a huge ball of loving fluff.” Steve said and Tony chuckled. “See, you’ll be a great sire.”

“That’s all because of you.” Tony said smiling, moving up to kiss Steve, settling beside his omega, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you so much.” Steve told him, content to be in his alpha’s embrace.

“I love you too.” Tony told him back, kissing his cheek.

“I love it when you hold me like this. I wish we could stay here forever.” Steve said.

“We actually could. Money isn’t a problem.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“Imagine everyone who would freak out back home. The entire city of New York would freak out.” Steve said and Tony chuckled.

“True but it’s a nice thought.”

“We still have one more day though. We have plenty of time to enjoy this island. Plus I do miss home; it just doesn’t have the scenery.” Steve said and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, I wonder what we’re going to find when we get back.” Tony thought out loud and Steve shrugged.

“Nothing bad has happened or else the team would have called.” Steve said and Tony chuckled.

“We’re going to find chaos when we get back probably caused by my dad.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“Probably, more than likely but let’s enjoy the peace we have now.” Steve said kissing Tony’s check.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great plan.” Tony said, looking at the Sun over the ocean. It was beautiful just like Steve.


	116. List 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has another list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might not be as good. I spent so much time trying to catch up on the other fics in the series, i plum forgot about this one. I hope you still like it.

“And you said you weren’t fun.” Tony said, shifting their bodies on the beach because they were locked together. Steve smiled up at him then looked around but there was no one else out on this side of the beach so they wouldn’t get caught hopefully. “The things you convince me to do.”

“It didn’t take much to convince you.” Steve said kissing Tony’s neck. “I just wanted to try beach sex at least once before we left.”

“They have beaches in New York.” Tony said though he was glad that they did it here and that they got through this experience without some unneeded chafing.

“But it’s not like here. The sand is white and beautiful.” Steve said, moaning when Tony rolled his hips.

“So white, beautiful sand turns you on, well if I had known that I would have done this sooner.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“No, I have a list of places I want to have sex.” Steve said.

“Why have I not seen this list? That’s a list I approve of. How long is it?” Tony said and Steve shrugged.

“Only about eighty places right now but it’s constantly growing. We’ve done about twenty of them.”

“That’s all. I’m quite sure I’ve screwed you in exotic places more than twenty times.” Tony said. “What other places are on your list?”

“Well of the top of my head: the woods, in our hot tub, on a roof, in a car, in a tree house.” Steve said and Tony’s face lit up.

“I can do all that. When we get home, we can start working on it.” Tony said excitedly and Steve laughed.

“Had you kept going in my sketchbook you would have found it.”

“You ripped it out my hands.” Tony said. “When I pull out we should probably start packing I guess. We have twelve hours.” Tony said slightly downhearted; he didn’t want to leave.

“Or we could wait until the last possible minute.” Steve suggested. “Then throw everything together and sort it out on the plane.”

“Have I ever told you I love your plans?” Tony said and Steve chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve called them crap more than once in the field.” Steve said with faux anger and Tony laughed.

“That was before we got together and by together I mean married.” Tony said kissing his claim on Steve’s neck. The omega groaned loudly and came again.

“Shit, did anyone hear me?” Steve said looking around nervously but it was night and most of the other people were inside the resort.

“No I think we’re good.” Tony said chuckling.

“Good, getting caught would be terrible. Hilarious but terrible.” Steve said and Tony laughed.

“Clint would never let us live it down. I would have to let my dad kill him.” Tony said, pulling out when he was able to.

“Knowing your dad, he may already be dead.” Steve said rising to his feet, dusting off the sand, and pulling his pants back on. “I glad the sand didn’t get into the wrong places.”

Tony chuckled, following suit. “Yeah me too. But that was awesome. The minute we’re back in the room, I’m going to check out that list.”

“Please do, maybe you can add more to it.” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand as they headed back to their room.

“I’m already working on it.”


	117. De-Aged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Myfo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/gifts)
> 
> I hope you like it.

Steve and Tony begrudgingly boarded their private jet the next day but they weren’t too downhearted about it because it had been undoubtedly the best honeymoon in the history of honeymoons. They had indeed thrown all their stuff into their travel bags ten minutes before it was time to depart but Tony wasn’t too inclined to straighten it out as he held Steve in his arms on the plane and neither was Steve.

“I hope everything is alright back at home.” Steve said his constant purr rumbling in the background.

“I know me too.” Tony agreed hoping to God that his dad hasn’t killed anyone. And as if reading his mind his dad texted him.

 **Howard:** if everything isn’t exactly like you left it, you won’t be mad at me will you?

“Oh shit, they’re all dead.” Tony said and Steve looked up at him curiously.

“Why do you say that?” Steve said reading the text when Tony handed him his phone. “Hmm, well he said ‘exactly the way you left it’ that could mean that he burned the house to the ground too.” Steve said one hundred percent sincere.

“I hope not. I’d rather we have to find new teammates.” Tony said and Steve snorted. Tony texted his dad back.

 **Tony:** Wht did u do?

 **Howard:** just be my regular, genius self

 **Tony:** Did you shoot anyone?

 **Howard:** no

Tony let out a sigh of relief and leaned back, wrapping an arm around Steve. “Well he said he hasn’t killed anyone. I was too afraid to ask what exactly he did so I just let it be.”

Steve laughed and cuddle close, “That sounds great to me. Technically we’re still on a honeymoon.”

“You going to squeeze this out for as long as possible aren’t you.” Tony said and Steve nodded.

“To last possible moment.”

~*~

When they got to their house, everything looked perfectly fine: the lawn was mowed, the sprinkler was running, there were no bullet holes on the side of the house. Everything was perfectly fine.

“I would be excited but I know the team too well to believe this.” Steve said grabbing some of their stuff out of the car. Tony laughed and helped him. Their front door opened and a little boy, all of five years old stomped out looking every bit of pissed. He was carrying a bow and he had a quiver on his back that was entirely too big for him.

“Whose kid is that?” Tony asked eyes following the boy as he storming their way.

“He looks like a mini version of Clint. Does Clint have a kid?” Steve asked looking just as bewildered as Tony.

“Not that I know of.” Tony said. “Hey little guy, who are your parents?” He asked when the boy reached them. The kid scowled up at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“YOUR DAD FUCKING SUCKS!” He yelled in a childish voice that held some familiarity.

“This wasn’t really my fault.” Another kid said running out the house towards them. “Had you kept the vents closed, this wouldn’t have happened to all of you.” The boy said running to Steve and Tony, hugging their legs. “I missed you guys. Did you have a good honeymoon?” Tony’s jaw dropped as he stared down at the two children. He looked over at Steve who staring down at them with the most confused and shock look Tony has ever seen from him.

“Howard?  Clint? Is that you?” Steve asked slowly and they boys nodded. Tony picked up the mini version of his dad and raised him in the air because right now they needed to see eye-to-eye.

“What the hell did you do?!” Tony nearly yelled in horror, watching a group of kids starting to file out their house. His dad blushed, feet dangling in the air. It was cute to see because his dad never blushed when he was an adult.

“Well, you know how sometimes you go three days without sleeping and you get a genius idea like creating a serum that will keep you young forever but it doesn’t quite go the way you want it to.” Howard said shyly and mini Clint growled.

“We’re all fucking kids man. This is bullshit!” Clint yelled. Howard jumped a little in Tony’s hands.

“I didn’t mean to. I dropped the vial. I didn’t know it would have this much of a widespread airborne effect.” His dad said sounding so guilty that Tony hugged him.

“How long will it last?” Steve said, patting Clint’s head, laughing when the archer swatted his hand away.

“Only about a week. Probably…hopefully.” His dad said. Tony sighed and placed him back on the ground. Howard immediatly hid behind Tony’s legs. A little black boy carrying a newborn in his arms stormed up to them. And by newborn, Tony meant that Patrick looked about only a few hours old.

“Do you see what he did to my baby?” Sam said. He was angry but he didn’t yell because Patrick was asleep.

“I’m really sorry.” Howard said, sounding every bit of remorseful. Sam sighed and calmed a little.

“I know.” Sam said, giving Howard a one armed hug.

“Is it still effective?” Steve asked. “I mean if it’s airborne, will me and Tony turn into children when we walk in.”

“No, Phil came by to do a report on it and he was perfectly fine.” Clint grumbled. “By the way, welcome back. I hope you had a good honeymoon.” Clint said his tone changing completely as he smiled up at them.

“Yeah, it was fantastic. Really lovely.” Steve said smiling.

“I hope you took plenty of pictures.” A little red head said. Tony’s not sure when Natasha walked up; she just appeared. Being a child didn’t take the scary out of her.

“So you all still have your powers and abilities?” Tony asked.

“Aye.” Thor said raising his hand and summoning Mjolnir. He could still carry it with ease but it looked really weird for a five year old to be carrying a huge hammer like that.

“How old are you?” Tony asked Thor because Asgardians didn’t age like humans.

“Approximately three hundred and eighty two.” Thor answered just as jovial as ever. Apparently he didn’t care about being miniaturized.

“I find it quite brilliant though.” Bruce said, taking Patrick in his hands and kissing his cheek. “I mean, it didn’t go as planned. I know how much things like that suck but being able to turn people back to a childhood age is actually quite genius.” His dad smiled a little but stayed hidden behind Tony.

“All of you are so cute.” Steve cooed suddenly, with a wide grin. He knelt down and pinched Natasha’s cheek. She glared at him but didn’t do anything. Had that been anyone else, they would be dead. Infant or no.

“Are you two hungry? I was starting to cook.” Howard said as they all started heading inside the house.

“You were cooking? How could you reach the stove?” Tony asked wondering if it would be weird if he reached down and took his dad’s hand. Though he had to because his dad was short for a five-year-old and tripped on the stairs.

“I had to pull up a chair.” Howard said.

“That sounds dangerous. How about I cook until you and Sam are normal again?” Steve suggested.

Howard nodded, “Sounds good.

Once they were in the house, everyone went their separate ways and when they got to their rooms, Tony and Steve laughed ‘til it hurt.

“Only your dad would de-age everyone.” Steve said. “But that’s a million times better than bullet holes.”

“Yes, so much better. I’m going to have to get a picture of them and post it Facebook.” Tony said, pulling Steve close to him and kissing him.

“That would be hilarious if you did. Come on, I better get to the kitchen before something burns.” Steve said.

Tony smiled and followed him so glad that the chaos they found wasn’t too bad.


	118. Juice boxes and pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juices boxes and pregnancy. I have no idea how else to explain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *growls* another phone typing day so this might be an off chapter but I did manage to fill a request a little here. This is a bit of a set up chapter for a few things and the tres omegas will start their search for Bucky really soon.

Tony walked into the living room where a crowd of children (minus his dad) were watching TV.

"I got you guys juice boxes." Tony said, settling five Hawaiian Punches on the table. All he received was a collection of glares. Except for Thor who readily grabbed a juice box and opened it quickly.

"Thank you Metal Man." Thor said happily.

"You are very welcome Thor. Nobody else wants a juice box." Tony asked and he received another round of glares. "Fine, I'll just take this with me-" Tony started but was interrupted.

"No, no, you don't have to take them anywhere. Just leave them there." Clint said shyly. "Maybe Thor will drink them." Thor beamed and reached toward the rest if the juice boxes but Natasha grabbed his hand.

"Just leave them there." Natasha said on a way that made Thor scoot back immediately. Tony smiled, walking into the kitchen where Steve was cooking and his dad was sitting on the counter chatting with him.

"Who bought you guys new clothes?" Steve asked Howard.

"Phil dropped by and gave us a week worths of clothes." Howard said.

"Yes, Phil, now that is a good guy." Tony said because if he were to give his dad away to any alpha, he would give him to Phil.

"I don't care. I'm not interested. I have never been interested in Phil." Howard said, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve rolled his eyes. Tony had to take a minute to ponder on that.

"Have never been? I thought you just met him at our wedding." Steve asked catching on quicker than Tony.

His dad blushed, "I-Well-He…When I was a ghost, sometimes I would stroll around SHIELD and I remember seeing him talk to Fury all the time." Howard said with a certain type of fondness. "But that's all. I recognized his face so what. I'm going down in the lab." Howard said shyly, jumping off the counter and Tony caught him before he could splat on the ground.

"The lab is off limits for children. But they're watching the lion king in the living room." Steve said. Howard looked towards that direction but didn't move.

"Daddy, please, you said you would try to get to know them." Tony said feeling every bit of awkward from calling a more likely three than five-year-old his 'dad'. Howard groaned and walked out the kitchen but Tony highly doubted of he actually went in the living room.

"I think he has a crush." Steve said, stirring something delicious looking on the stove.

"I do too but he'll never admit it. What's wrong darling? You're looking a little pale." Tony said hugging Steve from behind.

"I don't know. I've got a huge headache and I feel just a little dizzy." Steve said lying his head back on Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah? You getting sick?" Tony asked growing concerned.

"I don't think so. I used to get like this when I was pregnant with Summer. I just thought it was because I was young but I guess not." Steve said and Tony hugged him tighter.

"If you don't feel so well I can finish up in here." Tony said and Steve have him a look. "My dad can come back in and instruct me. Maybe you should go lie down." Tony suggested but Steve shook his head.

"No I think I'll be alright but thank you baby." Steve said smiling a little. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Okay darling." Tony said putting a hand over the small swell in Steve's stomach. "You know I love you right."

Steve smiled and his purr grew, "Yes, and I love you too. So much." Tony smiled and kissed his cheek though he was still concerned about Steve but really, about this far in his pregnancy Steve should be getting morning sickness soon. And doesn't that just worry the hell out of Tony.


	119. Bucky 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard needs to speak to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went way different than I had expect in several ways and I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you still like it.

Tony was in his lab working on some reconstruction plans for SHIELD while Steve napped on the couch when Tony heard someone fall down each and every of the stairs leading to lab followed by a child’s voice yell, “GODDAMN IT!” Tony rushed out to see who just had an epic fail and he found his dad sprawled on the floor, trying to pull himself up.

“Daddy, are you alright?” Tony asked as he scooped him off the ground.

“NO! Why are your fucking steps so damn steep?” His dad grumbled and Tony rubbed his back, trying to soothe him because he hit the floor **hard**.

“I never thought they were steep. Were you running?” Tony asked as he carried his dad into the lab and sat him on one of the lab tables to make sure he hadn’t broken anything.

“No, I wasn’t running. I tripped. Maybe I should have scooted down the stairs like I do for the ones in the living room.” Howard said, quickly calming. Tony, for some reason, had sworn that Howard would be crying but he remembered that his dad only looked like a child; he wasn’t one. But still…

“Were you this short when you were five?” Tony asked and Howard shook his head.

“I think I got turned a little younger because I was the closest to the vial.” Howard said. Tony nodded, walking away to grab some ice packs out his corner fridge because his dad was starting to bruise. “But I came down here to talk to Steve.” Howard said, wincing when Tony placed the ice pack on a sensitive spot on his arm.

“He’s sleeping right now but what’s up?” Tony said putting an ice pack on a bump starting to rise on his dad’s forehead.

Howard winced again, “I think I found Bucky.”


	120. FanArt: Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart I made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I didn't mean to . I still might be able to write a chapter before the day end but I am so, so, so, so, so extremely sorry.

 


	121. Steve, Bucky, and Howard 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and Howard are in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so very sorry because your still at a cliffhanger and this ch. didn't go as planned but I hope you like it.

73 Years Ago

"Goddamn you Stark! You started my heat!" Bucky complained as he stormed into Howard's lab, hunching over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. I stumble in behind him hunching over in the same manner as him.

Howard looked almost completely fine but his pheromones are spreading profusely just like Bucky and I are. I'm so glad that his lab door has a special automatic lock because the wrong alpha (all of them) would try to come in and hurt us.

"It's not my fault but here I have peace offerings." Howard said picking up two white pills from his lab table. "These two pills are going to take away all your heat symptoms. I call it: Tylenol. I had to make Steve's extremely, extra deadly strength so that's why it's bigger."

Bucky took one of the pills and looked at it curiously. I took mine hastily, swallowed it dry. Howard said it takes away heat symptoms and that was all I really cared about. Bucky didn't have as bad of heat like me and Howard.

"The last time I took one of your pills, I broke out in hives." Bucky said, scowling at Howard who only rolled his eyes.

"I told you there might be side effect but this one is a clear shot. I tried it on myself first." Howard said.

"Ten minutes before we walked in." Bucky argued.

"But it's working Buck. I'm starting to feel better already. This better not metabolize out of my system in half an hour either Howard." I playfully warned and Howard chuckled.

"Of course not. I'm prepared." Howard said opening a drawer with were hundreds of little white pills in it.

"Oh thank God." I said. "But Bucky you should really try it. Would Howard give you something harmful?" Howard grinned a huge evil grin and Bucky looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "He wouldn't. He knows you can kick his ass." I jokingly reassure Bucky, laughing at Howard's 'HEY!' Bucky begrudgingly swallowed the pill. We all stand there quietly for ten minutes to see what's going to happen. Howard looked about ready to run before anything even happened yet.

"I am starting to feel better. Thanks Stark." Bucky said with a smile. Howard and I stared at him in horror because his face is starting to break out. BAD!

"Don't mention it." Howard said nervously.

"Yeah and don't look at any mirrors either." I said which cause Bucky to immediately turn around to the mirror behind him and Howard throws something at me.

"You fucking asshole!" Bucky yelled before he chased Howard around the lab and I just stood there laughing.


	122. Bucky 2; Tony and Howard 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard found Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by someone who knows nothing about shooting ranges. I got stuff off the net so if my distances and descriptions are inaccurate please let me know and ill change it.
> 
> Also, I know I keep saying this but this chapter went way different than what I intended. I hope you still like it though. This is mostly a set-up chapter.

“Bucky? You found him? Where? What does he look like?” Tony asked, his expression the epitome of confusion. Bucky lived during Steve and Howard’s time so he was probably in a nursing home, right?

“I was looking through some of the security videos from the hideout Gerrard had Steve and Sam held up in and I saw him.” His dad said, hissing when Tony put an ice pack on his knee. “But it wasn’t the Bucky I knew; his eyes were cold and he just looked…blank. He had no personality in his expression. That’s not how he used to be.” His dad said quietly and sadly.

“Are you sure you saw him? I mean what would he be doing there? What is he like ninety five?” Tony said in confusion wondering just how hard his dad hit his head.

“Well before he died, Bucky had been experimented on and when I saw him, he looked just as young as me so that explains that but I also came down here so that I could do some work. I think I’ve found one of Hydra’s hideouts.” Howard said moving to jump off the lab table but Tony stopped him, picking him up and placing him on the floor. Tony certainly didn’t want him to fall again.

“I think you should be a little more careful for now on but daddy, are you a hundred percent sure it was Bucky? I mean what are the chances?” Tony asked and Howard groaned, rolling his eyes. The omega tipped toed over to Steve’s art studio and started flipping through his sketches.

“Here’s one.” Howard said walking back over to Tony. He handed Tony the sketch book then pulled his phone out of his pocket, going through. Tony looked at the picture. It was Steve, his dad, and another guy with brunet hair standing beside each other. Tony figured the brunet was Bucky. Steve didn’t talk about him too much; it always seemed like a painful subject for the omega. His dad handed him his phone. There was a photo on the screen of a guy who looked just like Bucky standing beside two Hydra agents. Howard had been right; the guy in Steve’s sketch and the guy in the security cam photo seemed like two completely different people sharing the same body.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Tony asked sitting down on one of the stools. It seemed really awkward but he was really tired of craning his neck to look down at Howard so he picked his dad up and sat the omega in his lap.

“I used to sit you in _my_ lap. This is weird.” Howard said looking up at Tony who laughed.

“Had you not tried to create the fountain of youth, this wouldn’t be happening would it? So what are you going to do about this?” Tony repeated gesturing to the phone and sketch.

“I’m going to go find him of course. Bucky was not Hydra scum something is horribly wrong.” Howard said sadly and Tony hugged him.

“What do you mean go find him? You mean from the safety of this lab right? If he’s changed as much as it appears in the pictures, it might be too dangerous for you.” Tony said having the sneaky suspicion that this might have been something the omegas planned (including Sam) a while ago. There was something in the way Howard looked up at him that confirmed it. Tony spoke up before his dad could. “You are not nearly trained to enough to go on a _mission_. Not to mention that Steve and Sam are pregnant. Who knows how long it would take you to get a track on Bucky; they could be well into their pregnancy before you do.” Tony said and Howard chuckled.

“Darling I started SHIELD. Who do you think created all those intricate training programs?” Howard said and Tony’s jaw dropped. SHIELD had been running since before he was born and there were times where his dad would leave for months at a time but there was no way his dad had been a secret agent.

“But Maria used to treat you so bad. Why didn’t you kill her?” Tony asked a hundred percent sincere.

“Mom.” Howard corrected him and Tony blinked in confusion and shock. Surely his dad didn’t expect him to still regard Maria as his mother. “She really did love you she was just a horrible human being. And she was your mother.”

“Was she?” Tony asked without missing a beat. He had always wondered about that because he looked so much more like his dad and Maria had been very fond of letting other people hurt his father. And didn’t that just make Tony’s blood boil.

Howard sighed and was quiet for a moment, “Where it counts, yeah.” Tony stared at him and Howard sighed again. “Biologically, I really don’t know. She would let…” His dad said quietly, trailing off. “I didn’t do much combat. I’m an omega, a natural omega. Not serumed up like Steve and Bucky so I’m pretty weak from that stand point.” Howard said changing the subject and grabbing a gun off of Tony’s lab table. “But I am pretty good with a gun. I was mostly a sniper. But I wasn't going to shoot your mother. Back then an omega offing their alpha was a huge, serious crime. I would have gotten so much prison time.”

“This I have to see!” Tony said standing up, placing his dad on the floor and leading him to their underground shooting range. It was huge because Tony used this area to train as Iron Man but he still had a couple of lanes on the far end.

“This is amazing. I didn’t even know you had this room.” His dad said looking around in amazement.

Tony smiled, “You want me to pick you up?” Tony asked handing his dad some noise canceling earmuffs.

“No, I got this but stand behind me so I don’t go flying back.” His dad said and Tony stepped behind him. His dad shot off five rounds and when Tony pulled up the paper target he found that each round went straight through the exact middle of the forehead. The target had been seventy-five yards away. Shocked wasn’t even the word to describe how Tony felt.

“You’re as good as Clint!” Tony said but Howard shook his head.

“I have to be standing still and that bastard doesn’t even have to look at what he’s shoot to hit a target. I find him quite fascinating as well as all your teammates.” Howard said sincerely and Tony’s jaw dropped.

“Then why are you afraid of them if you think there amazing.” Tony asked and Howard rolled his eyes.

“I find Doom fascinating but I’m not going to invite him over for tea and crumpets.” Howard said and Tony sighed.

“True and no, I’m still not going to let you go after Bucky. That requires someone who has hand to hand combat training.” Tony said and Howard scowled up at him.

“I do. It’s just of no use.” Howard argued and Tony chuckled, kneeling down to his dad’s level.

“Exactly so I can’t let you do that and don’t try to get Steve and Sam in this either. Let us alphas handle this.” Tony said hoping to God his dad would listen. Howard pondered on it for a moment before he sighed.

“Fine, I won’t go after Bucky.” Howard said crossing his arms over his chest. Tony smiled knowing his dad was feeding him a load of crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am so very sorry Steve wasn't in this chapter but he'll definitely be in the next one.


	123. Steve, Sam, and Howard 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Sam, and Howard are doing some research.

“So you found Bucky?” Steve said grabbing the phone out of Howard’s hand. “He looks so different. Almost like he isn’t Bucky at all.”

“I know.” Howard said pulling up some things on the StarkPad Tony gave him. "So I've done a facial recognition scan on the guards that Bucky was talking to and I got thirty-six ninety-seven percent matches from SHIELD's HQ."

"SHEILD? Those two were SHIELD agents." Sam asked and Howard shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I have to do some more research but the day those bastards bombed my company, there was a guy walking by as you guys discussed the robots that attacked your home. He pushed the detonator, I saw him." Howard said as he handed the StarkPad to Steve and Sam. "The guy on Bucky's right. That's him. His name is Tim McCallum. He's a real douche bag; an omega hater. His criminal record is full of sexual assaults on omegas."

"I hope he hasn't hurt Bucky." Steve said with worry and concern. Howard nodded in the same manner.

"Guys I don't think he has. He's talking to Bucky like an equal. Look at his posture. It's relaxed, not threatening." Sam said and the other two omegas looked at the picture and nodded.

"That's why I'm so glad you're coming with us." Steve said with a smile.

~

"I wonder what they're talking about." Tony said looking at the omega club in the corner of his lab. The rest of the team were with him trying to track down Hydra. Howard was supposed to give him all the research he found but all his dad gave him was that picture of Bucky talking to those two guards. Tony's pretty sure his dad found a hell of a lot more information than that.

"What?" Bruce said looking over at the omegas. "Oh probably something mellow. Sam said he understood why I asked him to not go on this mission." Bruce said all naive and innocent. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You've never dated an omega before have you." Clint said looking up from his research and Bruce shook his head.

"I've only dated betas and a few female alphas before Sam." Bruce said. He was sitting on the lab table beside Tony and every now and then Tony would pinch his wittle cheek just to see him glare. That was payback for tell Steve, Tony was crazy about him. They had made a bro pact and everything. 

"Well let me inform you: I highly doubt they're over there discussing cooking and interior designing." Tony said looking back at them.

"Well why don't you go over there and see." Natasha suggested and Tony nodded.

"I suppose I could." Tony said. Tony walked over to the couch where they sitting and ~~scheming~~ chatting, resisting the urge to giggle at Sam's small form. He was used to seeing his dad as a child but Sam was such a cute kiddie.

"Have you ever had the Wisconsin Cheese and Broccoli soup?" Tony heard Steve ask as Sam flipped through recipes on the StarkPad.

"No but that sounds delicious. Whats the recipe?" Howard asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tony said as he kissed Steve's cheek.

"Oh nothing babe, just omega talk." Steve said. The three omegas all looked up at Tony with all the innocence in the world.

Tony didn't believe it for a second.

"Do you guys need anything?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Could you order a pizza for us babe?" Steve said and Tony chuckled.

"I can certainly do that." Tony said, kissing Steve's cheek before he walked back over to the team.

"They are definitely planning something." Tony said when he reached them. Thor laughed.

"Then we will have to be quicker than them. It's five of us and only three of them." Thor said and Tony rolled his eyes again. The three of them will probably have this solved by the end of the week. He'll just have to keep a close eye on them.

~

"As swell of actors as we are, I don't think he believed us." Steve said watching Tony's receding back and Howard nodded.

"I got a plan for him. Now the other guy in the photo." Howard said bringing up the picture of Bucky again. "His name is Victor Fleeg. He's not so bad. Mostly petty crimes but he still an omega hater. He beat his own omega mother before she got a restraining order on him and moved to another state." Howard said, continuing their research.

"Victor Fleeg. He is a SHIELD agent. He was one of my cadets a few months ago. Him and another cadet, Damon Heath aka Slap Wrist, had horrible attitudes. He had more self control though." Steve said.

"What about McCallum? When did he come through and did he hang with Heath and Fleeg?" Sam asked and Steve nodded.

"McCallum came a month before the other too but they all seemed pretty close to each other." Steve said.

"Yeah, they're all Hydra bastards. I hope those motherfuckers haven't infested my organization." Howard said sighing.

"We need a plan. Sam, when you're normal again do some digging and see who their associates were. Howard can do more when he finds out who their friends are plus I need you to continue your research and see what else you can find. I'm going to do some research on Hydra and what became of Zola after I was frozen." Steve said and the other two omegas nodded. "Also, Howard you need to train."

"Train? Why? I still have my good eye." Howard said.

"Yeah but you have those gift that Aarat gave you. Do you know how to use them?" Sam said. Howard was quiet for a moment then lifted his. A little clear ball appeared between them but it quickly dispersed.

"Yeah I can see what you mean about training." Howard grumbled. "But what are going to tell the alphas about our sudden research?"

Steve sighed, "I know how much you hate heats but I remember that they used to be super long-" Steve started but Howard cut him off.

"Hell no. Heats suck and I don't want to-" Howard said but was cut off.

"But Tony won't come near you of you're in heat." Sam said catching on to Steve's drift. Howard groaned.

"Fine, fine but only when I'm normal again." Howard grumbled looking every bit of pained.

"Thank you Howard, take one for the team." Steve said laughing when Howard glared at him.

"Oh shit, Bruce is coming over. Switch it to floor designs." Sam said and Howard quickly switched the screen on the StarkPad.


	124. Steve needs a hacker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to ask a favor from Tony.

SHIELD's Headquarters was destroyed. That made gathering intel a million times more difficult. I need a computer and someone who can hack into SHIELD's old database to pick up their files. Howard would but he has his own workload and Sam isn't a hacker. I need someone who is undetectable. Someone who knows how to get through firewalls. Someone who knows their way with computers like they know how to breathe.

I need Tony.

But asking my alpha to hack into SHIELD's databases will no doubt cause suspicion so I need a plan.

I went down to the lab at around three o'clock in the morning. I'm awake because I really don't sleep well without my alpha. I still get horrid nightmares that are so bad, only Tony can comfort me after. But I'm not angry with him even though he's been working for nearly forty-eight hours straight. He's putting all he can into finding Bucky because Tony knows he meant a lot to me and for that I am grateful. Had it been another day, another moment I might have been concerned about Tony's nonstop working but tonight it's actually convenient and I know how to get him to come to bed.

"Tony baby, what are you doing still up?" I ask walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Oh I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to. I lost track of time." Tony said. His eye is doing this twitching thing it does when he goes too long without sleep. It's really cute.

"That's okay." I say kissing Tony in a way that he knows translates to he's getting some action tonight. Tony's eyes light up though he still looks tired. I know he's exhausted. That's why I came to him late like this. "I know a way you can make it up to me. I have something I need you to do."

Tony looks at me suspiciously. "Does it have something to do with Bucky?" He asks but I just casually shake my head.

"No, this is something else but why don't we." I say playing with his pants zipper. "Go up the bedroom first." I finish, kissing his neck sensually.

It's amazing how fast Tony can move when he's motivated. Even when he's exhausted. We make it to the bedroom in record time but I don't say anything until after its over. When we're locked together and he's holding me tightly in his arms. Just before Tony drifts into his deep sleep I say,

"I need you to hack into SHIELD's old files from the forties. I need all their intel on Hydra." Tony jolts a little, attempting to give me a suspicious look but he's too tired.

 _"Why?"_ Tony drawls.

"I have a friend who has a long lost uncle she wants to look up." I say easily. It's a damn weak lie but I know Tony like I know myself. He'll remember to do it; Tony remembers everything. He just doesn't actively think about everything so tomorrow when he's rested he'll look up files without really thinking too hard on why. All he'll think about is that I gave him a solid reason. And in this exhausted state, I could have told him my pinkie toe wanted to reminisce and he would have take it as a solid reason.

"Oh alright. I'll do that firs' thin' in da mornin" Tony says, his voice starting to slur before he's falls into a deep sleep. I smile, kiss his cheek, snuggle close to him and fall asleep myself.


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, extremely, terrible, absolutely sorry for being gone for so long.
> 
> But I'm back now. Hopefully. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a bit to get back to the wing of things so I hope this chapter fits. Please leave feedback.

Thankfully everyone turned back to adults at the end of the week. I was glad that I and Tony got plenty of pictures before they did though. Much to the team’s dismay.

“Steve!” Howard groaned as Sam tried to put the syringe needle in Howard’s arm with the omega squirming like he was a kid again. “I don’t want to be in heat. I suppressed it the last time. That means this one is going to be twice as long and twice as bad.” Howard complained and I rolled my eyes.

“Man, you just grew up yesterday. Act like a man.” Sam said as he tried to give Howard the heat inducing shot again only for him to snatch his arm away.

“Howard, none of the alphas in the house will come near you if you’re in heat.” I said for the hundredth time. “Think of Bucky. We have to save him and we won’t be able to save him unless we can work in peace.”

“But I won’t be able to work in heat.” Howard said and my face lit up.

“Take some Tylenol. You invented the damn thing.” I said going through one of the drawers in Tony’s lab, throwing the bottle to Howard when I found it. Howard looked at it strangely, reading the ingredients.

“Acetaminophen, I never used acetaminophen before.” Howard said angrily. “People keep fucking up my stuff!”

I rolled his eyes, “Tony said that the ingredients you were using were too strong and dangerous to use on a regular basis. That’s why Bucky’s face broke out. You could have died using that stuff you made back then.”

Howard waved me off, “I did die eventually and yet, here I stand.” Sam and I couldn’t help but to laugh at that.

“You invented Tylenol. I didn’t know that.” Sam said grabbing his arms and sticking the needle in it quickly before Howard could fight it. The engineer hissed and glared at him.

“I invented a lot of things that never got credited to me. Back then omegas didn’t get credited for things like that.” Howard said looking down at his arms with a scowl. “How long is it going to take – oh wow, that was quick.” The omega said as his scent grew almost immediately. He hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach. He glared up at me threateningly, grumbling. “I hate you both.”

I laughed. “You always got a bad attitude during your heats.” I said handing him a Tylenol. Howard took it hastily and looked pissed.

“What is this crap?! My stuff started working immediately.” Howard hissed.

“That’s probably because you were using lethal ingredients.” Sam said just as Tony walked into the lab but the minute he smelled the scent of a ripe omega, his face blanched. Sam took the syringe he had in his hands and hid it behind his back.

“You’re in heat! But it shouldn’t- Well never mind, your heats have always been irregular.” Tony said shuffling on his feet as if he didn’t know whether to leave or come over to us. “Y-you want to go upstairs?” Tony asked nervously and Howard nodded, grinding his teeth, glaring up at Sam and me. Tony nodded and made the big motion of taking five giant steps away from us as we walked past him, our research in our hands. Howard rolled his eyes while Sam and I chuckled.

“See it’s already working.” I whispered to him when we reached the living room. Thor, Clint, and even Natasha all flee the area. Bruce just backs away slowly giving us plenty of space as we move towards the couch and sit down on it; Sam and I cuddled around Howard.

“Do you guys need anything?” Bruce asked shyly and we shook our heads. Bruce nodded and leaves hastily.

“Well fine, you guys were right.” Howard conceded, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his StarkPad and started pulling up some stuff. Sam and I smiled as we started working on our own projects. Tony surfaced long enough to hand Howard an ice pack and some water before he nearly ran back to his lab.

With the alphas not bothering us, we got a lot done.


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up chapter to the sixth fic in my series: Who Are You Bucky Barnes?

Tony was down in his lab trying to figure out how his dad was in heat. It was only two weeks from his last one but then again his heats have never been regular… But still!

“What do you know about omega biology?” Tony asked Bruce who was standing beside him watching the security footage that they finally dug up from his dad’s many StarkPads in his room. Tony only gave him one and somehow he now had twenty. He must have made them during Tony and Steve’s honeymoon.

“I know that your dad probably shouldn’t have had a heat this soon.” Bruce said without looking up. “You were right. Omegas can be sneaky.” Tony nodded. Thor trudged into the lab looking like a kid who had just lost their dog. 

“What’s up point break?” Tony asked because Thor was rarely anything other than a jovial ball of energy. Thor plopped down on one of lab stools Tony had made down specifically for him because he was tired of Thor breaking all his damn chairs.

“Lady Jane and I have separated.” Thor said gloomily leaning down his arms on the lab table. He looked so sad. Had they been omegas, or even betas, Tony and Bruce would have hugged him. But they weren’t so the two alphas gave him a sympathetic look that translated to a hug. “Thank you.” Thor mumbled.

“It’ll be alright. You’ll find another mate. Perhaps an omega this time.” Bruce said trying to cheer him up. Tony nodded. Jane was a beta. Alphas tended to usually bond with omegas and betas usually ended up bonding with other betas. It usually didn’t work out for alpha/beta or beta/omega couples. Certainly not for Tony at least.

“Right, and Aarat said we all have soulmates. Maybe you can meet yours now.” Tony added. Thor shrugged.

“Perhaps.” Thor said and Tony thought back to when Aarat had been in his living room explaining the afterlife to them. He couldn’t help but hope to God that Thor wasn’t his dad’s soulmate.

Tony had no qualms with Thor. He was a good bro. But the two would kill each other in a week.


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's this thing called college. And I start it in the 25th. I will also start this thing called a job. So my updated will drop from daily to weekly. But we have a couple of weeks 'til then don't we.

“I got that information you needed.” Tony yelled over across the room to the omegas on the couch. Steve raised his head and motioned for Tony to come over. “Does dad need anything?” Tony yelled. Steve rolled his eyes.

“No but you can bring it over Tony.” Steve called out to him because the alpha was so far away they had to raise their voices to hear each other. His dad and Sam rolled their eyes.

“No I can’t. It’s awkward. Just come and get it. I need to talk to you anyway.” Tony said. Steve sighed and stood, walking over to him.

"So I got that _Hydra_ information you asked for." Tony said suspiciously, watching Steve's expression which was the epitome of calm. Steve always looked calm when he was scheming something. Steve and his dad had the best poker faces in history. Tony handed Steve the file. "Are you all up to something?" Tony asked frankly. Steve looked at him in faux confusion.

"No, why would you think that?" Steve said looking back at the couch. "Oh, is it because of our research. You said we could help you with that." Steve said looking back at Tony all confused and innocent like. It was all an act.

 _"We have a bond, remember? I can read you like a book."_ Tony said through their bond while verbally saying, "It's just surprising that the minute me and Bruce dig up some actual useful information from my dad's research, he suddenly goes into heat."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Tony, how would we have any control over that?" Steve said while closing off a part of their bond. The stood there looking at each other suspiciously for a while, playing the bond game. Tony kept trying to poke around and Steve kept blocking him.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "I don't know how but I know you, mister tactical genius. Who knows what you've got planned up but I got a few tricks up my sleeves too." Tony said victoriously. Steve gave him a blank, uninterested look.

" _Right,_ " Steve drawled slowly, "So while you're doing that, I'm going to be finding Bucky." Steve said and Tony glared at him. "By the way I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Tony said automatically because it was true but at Steve's livid face, he backtracked. "I mean, I can fix that. No problem." Steve glared at as he turned around, walking back to the couch.

"You hormonal, sneaky little..." Tony muttered under his breath and started walking back down the lab stairs. Those omegas were planning something. But so what. Tony was an engineer, a genius. He could come up with some sneaky plans too.


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for taking so long but very busy on my side. I hope you like this chapter.

Tony really wanted to alert all alphas in the world that the bond game was a two player game. Alphas could master it too. It took a while but Tony had this thing pegged. He had been playing around with it and it was amazing how much he could influence Steve with the emotions he filtered through their bond. He had to do it discretely and cunningly because Steve was nearly as genius as Tony but the alpha got it in the end.

They have been working on finding Bucky or about a month and the omegas had found something. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what it was but he could tell by the way they had become even more secretive lately. Tony had everything planned; he just had to wait until the right time.

~

“That was fun but babe you didn’t have to build a tree house for the sake of my list.” Steve said with a smile, snuggling close to Tony. The alpha wrapped his arms around him.

“Yeah I did. Besides, our kids can play in here when they get older.” Tony said. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You want our children to play in the tree house we had sex in. And this probably won’t be the last time.” Steve said, nuzzling Tony’s neck.

“Oh right. I’ll have to build them another one…You know you have been purring, constantly ever since I claimed you. Steve smiled kissed Tony. Right now through their bond, he was completely open. Tony tried to poke around in Steve’s side of the bond while simultaneously pushing over distracting emotions so Steve wouldn’t pick up on what he was doing.

Tony found nothing. It was as if Steve wasn’t thinking at all.

The omega laughed and kissed his cheek. “Nice try darling but you’ll have to try something better than that.” Steve said, laughing again at Tony’s put out, dumbfounded face.

Okay so that didn’t work but Tony’s next plan will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I found [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BagwrcZ6tw) amusing.


	129. Chapter 129

_I had snuck out the house because my dad came home drunk and he always hurt me the worst when he had been drinking._

_I walked down to a park about two blocks away from my house, sitting down on one of the benches. It was night, pitch black outside so I didn't see Bucky walking toward me but iI could hear his footsteps. Bucky had his own style of walking, his footsteps were unique. He came up and sat beside me._

_"Hey Stevie." Bucky said, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I lean into him._

_"Hey Buck." I said. I don't need to ask him why he's our here, late at night like this. His mother bothers him just as much as my father bothers me. Bucky's omega dad used to protect him but he died when he was a little boy._

_"What's wrong Steve? You seem upset...More than usual that is." Bucky said, looking at me in concern. I take a deep breath and sigh._

_"I'm pregnant Bucky." I said and Bucky tightened his arms around my shoulder, trembling. Bucky's a year older than me and last year he got pregnant. His mother had it taken out._

_"It'll be alright Steve." Bucky tries to reassure but I know the truth. This is going to end in utter heartbreak. "It'll be okay and if something bad happen at least well have each other."_

~

"When I had nothing, I had Bucky." Steve said quietly. Probably more to himself than Tony. The alpha was leaning against headboard with Steve sitting back to chest between his legs, sketching a picture of him and Bucky as kids. Tony was watching him, rubbing their unborn children that Steve was carrying. "He was there for me after I lost Summer." Steve said, leaning his head back on Tony's shoulder. The alpha wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll find him darling. Don't worry." Tony reassured Steve, kissing his cheek. Steve smiled sadly and nodded.


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to start updating this weekly on Saturday's starting this Saturday.

Steve was sleeping now and they were locked together. Tony had three cups of coffee right before he went to bed just for this. Right now, Steve was completely open; Tony had been searching around his side of their bond for around an hour and Steve hadn’t stirred once. The alpha smiled and pulled Steve closer to him, kissing his cheek. Steve was fast asleep; being pregnant made him more tired than usual and that was wonderful for Tony. Maybe before they did something insane, Steve would be too tired to do anything. Of course there was Sam and Howard and those two were just as sneaky as Steve.

But Tony was about to unravel all of their little secrets and he starting trying to search even deeper into Steve’s side of their bond all while pushing over a memory from one of their many dates back when they were courting. Steve’s constant purr grew and Tony softly pecked his lips all while trying to dig for information on Bucky.

And he was almost there too but then Tony froze because he could feel Steve start to search his side of their bond. And while Tony had been completely faithful and open to Steve the entire time they’ve been together, he did still have a few secrets he rather Steve not know about. And he couldn’t block Steve out and search his bond at the same time. So Tony has found himself at a quandary. The alpha wouldn’t have even been that bothered by Steve’s searching but he kept brushing on things that Tony would rather he would leave alone so Tony was, regrettably, forced to abandon his mission.

Steve started laughing and Tony looked at him to find the omega looking up at him, highly amused. Tony was not so he glared at him.

“What? I thought you wanted to share secrets.” Steve said with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around his alpha and snuggling close to him.

“You are impossible.” Tony grumbled, trying to think of a new plan. He was a genius goddamn it; he could come up with something.

“It was a good attempt baby. Really it was.” Steve said, laughing again when Tony glared at him. The alpha kissed his cheek and trailed a hand over Steve’s baby bump.

“I’m going to come up with something. I might have to make something in the lab.” Tony said, wondering what in the world he could create that would affect bond reception.

Steve chuckled, “What are you going to do? Make a truth serum.” Tony thought about it and actually that was a pretty good idea. He gave Steve a huge naughty grin and the omega gave him a warning glare. “Don’t you dare!”

“What? You gave me the idea but I wouldn’t give it to you anyway because I don’t want our children to be born without the ability lie.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“You don’t want them to be honest?”

“Of course I do but lying can be a helpful tool.” Tony said already working on how such a formula would work.

“True but who would you use it on, me and Sam are both pregnant.” Steve said. “And your dad probably has an antidote set aside just for something like that.” Steve said jokingly but knowing his dad, it was probably true. Tony would have to search his room.

“I don’t know. I’ll figure something out.” Tony said and Steve chuckled.

“Well while you do that, I’m going back to sleep.” Steve said, kissing Tony’s cheek. “And if you wake me up again, I will be very upset.” Tony chuckled; he already knew that. That’s why he **rarely** woke Steve up at all. Hormones were a wretched thing.

Steve fell asleep quickly and despite every sane reason to just let him rest peacefully, Tony started poking around in Steve’s side of their bond again because he just had to figure this out. But then Steve’s eyes flew open and Tony would swear on everything good in life he saw red. Tony quickly dropped it and decided to just try and catch some sleep.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all. This is my little gift to you. For those of you still following anyway. Thank you so much for those who follow the story and series. I hope you have a wonderful, wonderful Christmas.

_"Da, da, da, da, da." Tony's little boy chanted as he slowly tottered up to his sire. Tony's little girl cooed from her spot in Steve's arms as the blonde walked into the living room, kissing his husband when he reached him._

_"Aren't they so excited." Tony said gleefully as he picked up his little boy._

_"Yeah, after all it's their first Christmas." Steve said as he kissed their daughter's cheek._

Tony woke up with a smile. 

"I just had the most fantastic dream." Tony said. He felt Steve snuggle closer. 

"I know. You projected. That was the sweetest thing. Do you think they'll really be that cute?" Steve asked and Tony could see his brilliant smile from the glow of their wedding ring. 

"Naw, they'll be even more adorable." Tony said as he pulled Steve closer to him, rubbing the small swell in Steve's stomach, their unborn children. 

Steve smiled, looking at the clock past Tony's shoulder. It was one in the morning on December twenty-fifth. 

"Merry Christmas baby." Steve said, kissing Tony's cheek, nuzzling close. This was the first Christmas of their marriage. Tony smiled and kissed his hair. 

"Merry Christmas to you too baby."


	132. Howard's Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard's uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work but it gives you an idea as to what Howard is wearing. I expanded the uniform he had in Stark Seven or (Se7en). Because Howard did actually defeat some aliens in that story line or something to that effect. He was actually kind of a badass. Also the pic is cropped, he is wearing pants. Also, sequential art is just so not my thing and I pretty much had no idea what I was doing when I made this.

 


	133. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is not a real chapter but this is the cover art for the story.
> 
> Plus, I wanted you reader to know that I haven't forgotten about this story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is Who You Are (Deal With It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424752) by [Saral_Hylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor)




End file.
